


You Are the Best Thing

by Aj4668



Series: Missing Pieces [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Canon-ish until S4-5, Descriptions of domestic violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Future Fic, Minor Character Death, Rated For Violence, Some Implied Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes Montgomery. She never knew much about him, but she always thought he was the strong, silent type that leaned more to the nerd side than the cool side. Maybe he still did, but the kinda nerdy Wes Montgomery could kiss amazingly well. </p><p>Quinn was still smart and beautiful, and somewhat aloof, but she was also funny and obviously caring and loyal. Oh and sexy, so sexy. Wes wondered how he got so lucky that this beautiful woman was interested in his nerdy self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly)! Lord knows I make her read enough crap, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> This is part of the Missing Pieces series. All of the couples' stories complement other stories in the series, and will be more enjoyable (and will likely make more sense) if you read all of them.

July 2019

Quinn felt like her life hadn’t really started yet as she sat with her friends waiting for her bar exam results, and wondered if it ever would. She was at a bar with Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky, of all people, and had a couple of surreal moments, wondering how she got here.

She’d finished Yale, then Harvard Law, and had now completed her bar exam. She’d run into Sebastian and Wes Montgomery, another Dalton and Warbler alum, at the exam, and found out Sebastian had been dating David for a couple of years. Now, she was with the guys, and Santana and Brittany, Rachel and Jesse, and Kurt and Blaine, and she, Sebastian and Wes would be getting their results any time now.

Coincidentally, Quinn, Wes and Sebastian had all focused on similar aspects of the law. Wes and Quinn both focused on social justice, while Quinn also added women’s issues. Sebastian had focused on human rights. They all had job offers pending, dependent on their bar exam results. Quinn didn’t know about the others, but she had a few to choose from.

Their results would be emailed, and they’d just know if they passed or failed. More detailed results would come much later, but honestly, while Quinn wanted to do well, of course, right now, she just wanted to pass. She wanted to start her life, and at 24, couldn’t wait.

 

At 8:01, Sebastian’s phone dinged, indicating an email. Everyone got quiet, and looked at Seb while he checked his phone. 

“Oh shit, it’s my results.” He grabbed Dave’s hand, and at that moment, Quinn’s phone dinged, and then Wes’s.

“This is it, guys. We’re here no matter what they say,” Blaine said.

The three opened their emails, and read their results. They looked up at the same time, and started smiling.

“I passed!”

“I passed!”

“I passed!”

Seb grabbed Dave, and hugged and kissed him. Wes and Quinn hugged, and Santana stood on a chair and yelled, “We have three new attorneys at this table! That’s right! Harvard Law, Columbia Law, and Yale Law! They just passed their bar exams! The three best lawyers in the graduating class of 2019!”

Everyone in the bar cheered, and drinks started coming to their table. Wes laughed and asked Santana if she ever thought of doing publicity.

“As a matter of fact, I’m at Columbia, studying PR.”

“Excellent choice, and I mean that sincerely,” Wes said.

“It really is,” Rachel said. “She did some things for me a few years ago, and I am not an easy client.”

Everyone laughed, and Santana made a toast to her friends, then Blaine did, then Dave. Everyone was getting pretty tipsy, and Quinn heard Wes say her name, and started paying attention to the conversation he was having with Seb and Dave.

“My parents have a house in the Hamptons. I’m going there this weekend, and you all are welcome to come. My parents were going to come up, but my mom broke her ankle, so they aren’t coming. You guys interested? Quinn, you’re welcome, too. Everyone is. It sleeps 10 comfortably.”

“Hell yes, we’re in, right Dave?” Sebastian asked

“Yeah, we are! Thanks, Wes. Just tell us what we need to bring,” Dave said.

“Just bring any foods or drinks you prefer. We have the basics,” Wes said.

“I’m SO in,” Quinn said. “I didn’t bring a bathing suit, but…”

“SHOPPING TRIP!” Santana and Britt yelled at the same time. 

“That means we’re in, too,” Santana said with a smile. “Though really, with the time constraints, you can borrow suits from us, Q, or we can shop there.”

Rachel and Jesse and Kurt and Blaine agreed as well, and they decided to leave the following morning. Everyone left soon after to pack. On the way out, Santana told Quinn they’d bring a few extra bathing suits for her, as well as some extra shorts and tees, just in case she couldn’t find anything shopping at the Hamptons.

Quinn decided to get a cab back to her hotel, even though it was close, but she’d had enough drinks to think it wasn’t a good idea to walk. As she was waiting to get a cab, Wes approached.  
“Are you okay, Quinn?”

“Yes, I’m good, thanks. I’m just heading back to my hotel, and don’t want to walk, so I’m getting a cab.”

“Oh, me too. Where are you staying?” 

“I’m at the Westin. You?”

“Same. How have I not seen you there? I’ve been there all week,” Wes said.

Quinn laughed. “So have I. Share a cab?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks so much for inviting all of us to the Hamptons,” Quinn said as Wes hailed a cab.

“Oh, it’s my pleasure. Honestly. It will be fun, and I’m happy I’ll be able to celebrate with friends. Can you believe it’s all over now?” The cab pulled over, and he held the door for Quinn, and then got in and told the driver where they were headed.

“Right? It’s been so long, and I’ve done little else but school, or things related to school. I feel like I should be doing something, and have to remind myself that I don’t have a test to study for or a paper to write.”

“I figure I’ll be bored in two weeks, but I hope to be working soon, so maybe I won’t be.”

“Yes, but what will we do with our weekends if we aren’t studying all the time?” Quinn said with a laugh, and Wes laughed with her.  
“I don’t know. I don’t even know what free time looks like anymore. Free time used to be when I ate or showered.”

They arrived at the hotel, walked through the elegant lobby, and got on the elevator. Quinn pressed “7” for her floor, and when they arrived, Wes walked Quinn to her room. 

“Thanks for the walk to my door. What a gentleman,” Quinn said. 

“You’re welcome, but it’s really not a problem. I’m just two floors up on nine. I’ll meet you in the lobby tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds great, and really, thanks again, and congratulations, Mr. Attorney.”

“Congratulations to you, Ms. Attorney.”

They hugged, laughing, and Quinn opened her door, and watched Wes walk away. Huh. He had a really nice ass, she thought, and then she wondered why she hadn’t noticed that before. She laughed at herself and walked into her room.

 

Wes got the elevator and rode up the two floors to the ninth floor, and walked down the quiet hall to get to his room. He was smiling softly the entire way, happy that he’d be spending a long weekend with his friends. And Quinn.

He’d known her in high school, of course, but they were nothing more than acquaintances. He’d always thought she was pretty, because who didn’t, but as she’d matured, she’d only become more beautiful.

He packed his stuff, except for what he was wearing the next day, and realized it was just 9:30 pm. He called his parents, told them about his test results, but while his mom was so excited for him, she was also in pain due to her broken ankle, so they didn’t talk long. After ending the call, he decided to go to the hotel bar to get something to eat and a drink.

Quinn packed everything quickly. It didn’t take her long, since she had been pretty neat through the week, and called her mother to let her know about her test results. She and her mother talked these days, but weren’t terribly close. They talked briefly, and she texted her sister, Frannie, to let her know. Frannie lived outside of Los Angeles, with her husband and kids. They weren’t close, but there wasn’t animosity. Quinn never really knew where she stood with Frannie, or how she felt about their parents, and Frannie rarely reached out to her, either.

Quinn called Puck to let him and Finn know. His response was far more enthusiastic than her mother’s or Frannie’s had been. She and Puck were finally at a good place. They were close with Beth, their daughter, and each other, and she was happy that he and Finn had finally realized they were deeply in love with each other. She’d be attending their wedding in a month, and couldn’t wait.

She looked at the clock, and realized it wasn’t even 9:45, and she was starving. She had been too nervous to eat the appetizers at the bar earlier, and decided to go to the bar at the hotel to get something to eat. She didn’t even need to change out of the short-sleeved, knee-length, blue dress she’d worn all day. She was just hungry, and went down to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn walked into the bar and spotted Wes immediately. He was sitting at the bar, still wearing his plaid button-down and dark khakis, and she walked over to him, and said, “Come here often?”

He looked up and laughed. “Probably as often as you do, pretty lady. Sit?”

She sat in the empty chair next to him, and ordered a glass of Pinot when the bartender came over. 

“So what are you doing down here?” Quinn asked Wes.

“Well, after I packed, and called my parents, I realized I was starving. You?”

“Same. I was too nervous to eat earlier.”

“Come on. Harvard Law and you were nervous?” he laughed.

“Oh sure, says Yale Law. Have you ordered?”

“Yes, I ordered a pizza. Want some?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind, that’d be great. Thanks again for the invite to your house. I can’t wait to just relax, and I haven’t been able to be with my girls in such a long time. It means a lot to us, so really, thank you.” Quinn put her hand on his arm as she said it, and he could see how grateful she was.

“You’re welcome, but we should probably talk about sleeping arrangements,” Wes said, and he felt really awkward bringing it up, but didn’t want her to think he was assuming anything.

“What about them?” Quinn asked warily, removing her hand from his arm.

“Most of the rooms have queen or king beds, and only one has two beds. Since we are the only two people not coupled, I just wanted to let you know I can sleep on a couch and give you the room with the beds.”

“Wes, it’s your house. You shouldn’t sleep on the couch.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s a sleeper-sofa thing.”

“Wes, that’s ridiculous. It’s a room with two beds, right? We can share that if you’re okay with that. Blaine has always spoken highly of you, and I trust his judgment. It’s fine if you’re okay with it. I appreciate the thought, though.”

“Okay, so I can relax now?” he laughed. 

“Yes, you dork. You can relax.”

The bartender brought their pizza out, and they ate, and chatted about their pending job offers. 

 

Wes was interested in immigration law, and had done an internship at a firm specializing in it, and had two job offers he was really torn between. One was for a firm specializing in immigration, and another was an agency that did broader work with immigrants. He felt he would get great experience from both, but they were just really different.

Quinn was in a similar situation. She had an offer from an agency that worked primarily with families who’d experienced domestic violence, and a firm that dealt mostly with discrimination in the workplace. 

“I actually hope to open my own firm, though. I think getting some experience would be a good idea, but I can always do pro bono work for agencies after,” Quinn said.

“Really? Me too. I’d love to be able to decide whether or not I want to take a case, and not be limited by an agency, or firm rules.”

“Yes, exactly. I’m more comfortable in control,” she said.

“Control of what you say? Control of what you do?” Wes laughed, referring to her part of “Control” during Sectionals so many years ago.

“Ohh no,” she groaned. “You didn’t just go there. Wait. Did you see that?”

“Yes, on YouTube. I had graduated already, but a bunch of the Warblers were there, scoping out the competition. I heard so much about the performances that I had to see them.”

“So if you graduated a year before me, why are you just now sitting for the bar?” Quinn asked.

“I changed from biology to government and political science about halfway through, so it took me longer.”

“Ah, so doctor to lawyer?” Quinn asked.

“Yes. I’m still fascinated by medicine, but in a ‘that article on heart disease is really interesting’ way, and not so much a ‘I want to do that for the rest of my life’ way.” He laughed, and said, “I’m just happy I figured it out sooner rather than later.”

The bartender came over and asked if they wanted more drinks, and they each ordered another. 

“So how come I haven’t seen you at the hotel this week? I’d have thought we’d have run into each other at least in the mornings or the way home after the exam,” Wes asked.

“I don’t know why we didn’t see each other in the mornings, but in the evenings, I’ve been going over to see my daughter straight from the exam,” Quinn said.

“You have a daughter?” Wes asked. “How old is she?”

“She’s nine. I had her in high school. She lives here now with Shelby, her adoptive mom.”

“Oh yes, I remember hearing about that,” Wes said, then he frowned. “Oh I’m sorry, that sounded so insensitive, and like you were a hot topic of gossip.”

Quinn just laughed. “I can’t speak for Dalton, but I was definitely a hot topic of gossip at McKinley. It’s okay. I’ve made my peace with my choices, and Beth is certainly not a mistake.”

“No, of course not. It can’t have been easy. You must be really strong.”

“I wasn’t then. I handled it badly. Thankfully, everyone involved is happy now, and Beth’s father is also close with her, as is his partner. Beth is loved by so many people, and somehow, we’ve managed to not screw her up too badly,” Quinn laughed.

“And you’re okay with her father being with someone else?” Wes asked. He was trying to find out if her interests were with someone else, because he was finding himself definitely interested in her.

Quinn laughed again. “I’m probably making this far more complicated than it needs to be. Do you remember Puck? Mohawk, bad-boy look?” Wes nodded, so she continued. “He’s Beth’s father. His partner is Finn Hudson. They’ve been together for years now, and are getting married next month. I couldn’t be happier for them.”

“Finn Hudson? Tall guy from New Directions? They are together?”

“Yep. They’ve lived in L.A. since just after graduation, and got together a little while after that.”

“Well, um, I thought you dated Finn?” Wes was really confused.

“Seriously, don’t try to figure out the New Directions. You won’t be able to, and you’ll end up with a migraine for your efforts. I always thought we could be one of those teen TV dramas, but no one would believe half of it.”

“Sounds like it,” Wes laughed. “The Warblers were really boring in comparison. Our drama was just over who was getting solos.”

“We had that, too. Wait, didn’t all your solos go to Blaine?” Quinn joked.

“Ha ha. The Warblers existed before Blaine, you know,” Wes said, as he rolled his eyes and laughed.

“What? I’m shocked!” 

“It’s a little known fact, but it’s true.”

Quinn laughed, and suddenly realized she was enjoying herself with a man. Yes, she was probably buzzed, but it had been some time since she had a good time with a nice man. She had dated some at Yale, and even a bit at Harvard, but after the relationship with her professor, such as it was, and the Biff Macintosh disaster, and her heart wasn’t in it. She dedicated her time to school instead, and the few dates she went on never led to anything. 

“You know, I’m glad I came down to eat and ran into you. You’re fun to be with, and I’m having a good time,” Quinn said.

“Thanks, I am, too. One last drink?”

“Sure. We’re in celebration mode,” Quinn said. “Tomorrow morning may be a bitch, but we can sleep on the way there.” They had decided to meet at Sebastian and Dave’s, and then take one of the buses that goes to the Hamptons.

“Sounds good to me,” Wes said, and got the bartender’s attention. “One last round for us, please.”

“We’re in celebration mode!” Quinn said, decidedly tipsy.

“Yeah? What are we celebrating?” the bartender asked.

“We both passed the bar exam! We are now officially attorneys!”

“Oh in that case, these drinks are on the house. Congratulations to you both,” the bartender said.

“Thanks!” they said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed. Going with impulse, Wes leaned over and quickly kissed Quinn, then pulled away, shocked at himself. He wasn’t the type to kiss people in bars.

“Oh I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”

“Don’t apologize. I wanted you to kiss me.” Quinn smiled softly at him.

“Well, okay then,” Wes said, and promptly ran out of words.

Quinn just laughed. “I can’t wait for this trip. What a great unexpected treat for us!”

“It’s great for me, too. As much as I love my parents, spending the weekend celebrating with my friends is going to be a lot more fun.”

Quinn giggled. “My friends are always more fun than my parents. Oh but that’s a subject for another day. This is going to be a blast.”

He smiled at her enthusiasm. “Yeah, I think it will be.” He noticed they each had just a little left of their drinks. “Toast? Let’s toast to passing, and having a fantastic weekend, with new and old friends.”

They tapped their glasses, and finished their drinks. The bartender brought the tab, and Quinn asked how much her share was.

“Quinn, I’d like to pay, if it’s okay. I like you, and the gentleman should always pay on the first date.”  
Well, holy shit, she thought. 

“Yes, that’s fine, and thank you. I’ve enjoyed our first date,” she said with a smile.

“As have I,” Wes said. “Can I walk you to your door?”

“Of course. Again, such a gentleman,” Quinn said.

 

They walked to the elevators holding hands, and Wes pushed the button for the seventh floor. They were talking and laughing, and as the doors opened on Quinn’s floor, she was sad the evening would be ending. She knew she’d be spending the next several days with him, and they would both be moving to New York in the next month, but she was enjoying his company.

They arrived at her door, and Wes said, “Thank you for a really great night. I’m really glad you decided you were hungry.”

“Me too. I had a great time with you. I’ll see you in the lobby at eight?”

“Yes, sleep well.” He decided to just go for it, and leaned in and kissed her. Quinn pulled him closer to her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moaned, and his arms went around her. After a minute or so, he pulled away.

“I just remembered we were in the hallway,” he laughed.

“Yes, good point,” Quinn said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Quinn.” He kissed her quickly, and walked away.

 

Quinn let herself into her room, and flopped on the bed. Wow, Wes Montgomery. She never knew much about him, but she always thought he was the strong, silent type that leaned more to the nerd side than the cool side. Maybe he still did, but the kinda nerdy Wes Montgomery could kiss amazingly well. 

He was also really smart – pre-med and law, really? He loved his family, seemed to have a nice balance of traditional and modern beliefs, and was really funny. And handsome, and so sexy. 

 

Wes let himself into his room on the ninth floor, and sat on the bed. Well, he thought to himself, Quinn Fabray. Beautiful, smart, aloof Quinn Fabray. He’d heard the stories, of course, though he was smart enough even in high school to know that at least some of what he heard probably wasn’t true, or was at least exaggerated, and very superficial. He knew now that people had layers, and whatever the truth was then, it was likely Quinn was hurting more than she let on.

In any case, whatever she was going through then, now she was triumphing. She was still smart and beautiful, and somewhat aloof, but she was also funny and obviously caring and loyal. Oh and sexy, so sexy.

 

They both got ready for bed in their respective rooms, and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, when Quinn got to the lobby, Wes was there waiting. 

“Good morning, Quinn,” Wes said, and they kissed quickly. “You look nice.” She was wearing a pink sundress with a splash pattern.

“Good morning. Thanks, so do you! Did you sleep well? Are you excited? I’m so excited!” She laughed.

“I’m glad. I’m excited, too. This should be really fun.” 

They walked outside, and one of the doormen helped them get a cab. On the way to Seb and Dave’s apartment, they talked quietly, and Wes reached for Quinn’s hand, and held it. She smiled.

They met the others, and went to get the bus for the Hamptons. On the bus, Quinn sat with Wes and they all talked excitedly. Quinn thought she’d have been tired, but she was far too excited to sleep.

The arrived at the station in South Fork a couple of hours later, then took a cab to Wes’s family’s house.

Quinn was in awe at how pretty it was. Yes, it was large, but it was more how it was decorated and the views that took her breath away. It was bright and airy, and looked like it had been recently renovated.

“Wow, it’s beautiful, Wes.”

“Thanks. It’s been in my family for a few generations. My great grandparents owned it, and it’s stayed in the family. My mom did most of the renovations, or at least supervised them, and she did all of the decorating,” he said. “It was quite an undertaking.”  
Quinn wandered around, looking at the art on the walls, the tchotchkes placed here and there, and fingered a soft purple throw on the cream couch. 

“She did an excellent job.” She made a mental note to get their address to send a thank you gift. It was a pleasure to be able to stay here.

“Thanks, I’ll tell her you said so.”

 

The others came into the living room, and were all talking about how gorgeous it was, and Wes took them upstairs, and showed them to their rooms. When Seb and Dave were shown to the master suite, Dave said, “Oh no, you should take this room. It’s your house.”

“No, it’s fine. You can take it. Quinn and I are taking the room with two beds since we are the only non-coupled ones here. It’s already been discussed and settled. Just enjoy it.”

“Wow, thanks!” Dave said, and Seb gave him a hug.

 

Wes took Quinn to their room, and Quinn was stunned. Even though it wasn’t a master, it still had it’s own bathroom, and a balcony overlooking the beach. 

“Not a bad deal. I hardly feel like I’m settling,” Quinn laughed. The room was large, and had two queen-sized beds, with ocean-blue comforters on them. The hard wood floors that were throughout the house followed in this room, and there were cream and blue rugs on the floor. It was really beautiful.

“It’s kind of a squeeze in here with the beds, but my mother felt the two beds would be a good option for some guests, and once she had grandkids, they could pile in them together.”

Santana came in, carrying some clothes, and stopped short. “Wow, I think your room is more beautiful than ours, and ours is stunning.”

“Thanks,” Wes said.

“Wes’s mom decorated the house,” Quinn said, and why she was so proud of that, she wasn’t sure. She didn’t even know the woman, but it somehow reflected on Wes, and that gave her all kinds of feelings, too.

“Can she come decorate our apartment? Seriously, this is beautiful. Oh, Quinn, here are some clothes for you. There are some shorts, tops and a couple of bathing suits for you to choose from until we can go shopping.” She dumped a pile of clothes on one of the beds, and said, “See you downstairs!”

Wes laughed. “That’s for a few days? That’s a lot of clothes.”

“Well, to be fair, she probably doesn’t know what I’ll wear, or what will fit, but we’re women. We need plenty of options.”

“For just clothing?” Wes asked.

“What do you mean?”

“That was my super not-smooth way of trying to find out if you were dating anyone,” Wes said, and looked embarrassed.

“Oh ‘options’. Yeah, I didn’t get that at all,” Quinn laughed. “No, I’m not dating anyone. My most recent date, before last night anyway, was over six months ago. My last actual boyfriend was in undergrad. If you ever get bored, ask Santana about Biff. Her reaction even now is full-on entertainment.”

“Biff? That’s a real name?”

“It is. Anyway, what about you? How are your ‘options’?” 

“I am out of options, or was until last night. I’m not dating anyone. My last date was maybe four or five months ago. I had a girlfriend in college for a while, but we broke up my first year of law school. I’m not a big dater.”

“No, I’m not either. Now can we change so we can go to the beach?”

“Absolutely. You can change in the bathroom if you’d like.”

“Thanks,” Quinn said as she picked the bathing suits out of the pile, then walked by him to get to the bathroom. Wes stopped her, and kissed her. At that moment, Seb poked his head in the open door to their room.

“Hey, when are we… Oh my bad. I’ll wait. Later!” Seb said.

“Sebastian, it’s fine. I’m going to change,” Quinn said, with a glance and smile for Wes.

When she closed the bathroom door, Seb said, “Ooh so what’s this? You and Quinn?”

“I can hear you!” Quinn called from the bathroom. “Whatever you say, be nice!”

Seb laughed. “Okay, so new subject. When are we going to the beach?”

“You can go now. Quinn and I will be down as soon as we change. I’ll show you all where the beach chairs and stuff are when I get down there.”

“Awesome, thanks!” Seb left the room, laughing. Interesting development.

 

Meanwhile, Quinn tried on the bathing suits Santana gave her. The first one was far too skimpy, way more Santana than Quinn. The second was better, as it offered a bit more coverage, but was still cute. She folded her clothes, then realized her hair things were in her suitcase, on her bed in the other room. She walked out, and bumped into Wes, who was putting some things in the closet.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t expect you to be right there,” Quinn said.

“It’s okay. Tight squeeze, like I said earlier.” He stopped, and noticed her bathing suit. “Okay, I need to say this, and I hope I don’t sound like a pig. You are stunning, Quinn. I mean, I’m sure you hear that all the time, and you are so much more than your looks, but you are gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” Quinn said. It meant a lot to her that he knew she was more than her looks. “I appreciate that entire statement, really.”

“So before I start kissing you again, are you ready to go to the beach?”

“I just need to put my hair up, and I’m ready.” She found her hair things, and quickly pulled her shoulder-length hair back in a ponytail, pulled on a pair of shorts, grabbed her sunglasses, some lip stuff with SPF, and was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

The others were already at the beach, and Wes brought out the beach towels and chairs, and a football and Frisbee. They argued over the music, ultimately deciding to take turns being in charge of it.

Santana looked at Quinn and said, “I knew that’s the suit you’d pick!”

“I’m kind of surprised it’s yours, to be honest.”

“I got it for a work thing awhile ago. I needed something more sedate,” Santana said with a laugh.

“That explains it.”

She looked over as Wes took his t-shirt off. Well, look at him, she thought. He’s stunningly gorgeous, too.

Santana followed Quinn’s eyes, and noticed what she was staring at. “Well, well. Your roomie is pretty hot, huh?”

Quinn just nodded, and Santana, knowing Quinn well enough to know that if pushed, she might go in the opposite direction, wisely kept quiet.

 

They spent a few hours at the beach, then decided they’d go for dinner. Wes recommended a place that offered a variety of foods, so everyone should be happy, including Rachel, as it had some vegetarian options.

They all took showers, and got ready to go. As she was in the bathroom putting her make up on, standing next to Wes as he combed his hair, Quinn felt an odd intimacy with him that both calmed and scared her. She was in a tank top and pajama shorts, watching him as he put his comb in a drawer, and as he wiped the sink after he brushed his teeth. It was strange, but nice. She really barely knew him, but now knew he was neat in the bathroom. 

He caught her eye in the mirror as he watched her watching him. He smiled, and said, “This is nicely odd, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she laughed. “Nicely odd is a good way to describe it.” 

As he walked out of the bathroom, and past her, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and said, “I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Tell Santana I’ll be ready in five minutes. She’ll ask, and she’ll say it’s because she’s starving.”

“Okay, I will,” he laughed.

 

He went downstairs, and Santana said, “Hey Wes…”

He interrupted her, and said, “She said you’d ask, and that she’ll be down in five minutes.”

“That bitch thinks she’s so smart,” San laughed.

“Well, apparently she is,” Dave said, also laughing. “You were going to ask.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up,” San mumbled. “I’m starving.”

“Yeah, she said you’d say that, too,” Wes said.

“Oh shut up,” San said.

Kurt and Blaine came down, then Jesse and Rachel. A few minutes later, Quinn appeared, wearing a light pink sundress and sandals. Wes swallowed audibly, wondering how he got so lucky that this beautiful woman was interested in his nerdy self.

“Oh my god, can we go now?” San asked.

“Of course, Santana. We wouldn’t want you withering away from starvation,” Quinn said.

“We might,” Kurt added. “She’d be quiet for a little while.”

“Fuck all of you, and get me to food,” San said.

 

They had a great time at dinner, and it was as good as Wes had promised. They watched the sunset over the water as they ate outside, and listened to a great live band. After dinner, at the house, they sat on the deck, drinking wine and talking, enjoying the stars and the sound of the ocean. 

Eventually, people started drifting upstairs to go to bed. As Kurt and Blaine went up, Santana called out, “We’re next door to you all. Try to keep it down!”

Kurt just laughed and said, “Oh Satan, it’s nothing you haven’t heard before, and just remember, we’ll hear you. Again.”

“You know, there were many times I wished I was in New York with you all instead of Connecticut or Cambridge, but honestly, I’m not sorry I missed out on living in the apartment with no walls,” Quinn said. 

“Quinn, you already have first hand familiarity with Santana’s sex noises. Ours are better, I promise,” Kurt said. He was joking, of course, but he didn’t know that Quinn was interested in Wes, and didn’t realize that he was sharing information that might prove difficult later.

Quinn froze, then tried to pull herself together, and act like nothing was said. Santana noticed it, too, and quickly changed the subject to plans for the following day.

“So, who’s up for shopping tomorrow? I know Quinn needs some things, and I’m sure Kurt will want to go. Anyone else?”

“Oh hell no, I’m not shopping. This is a vacation. I don’t shop on vacation,” Dave said.

“It’s a good thing Seb loves you, what with the lack of fashion sense you have,” San said, trying to distract everyone from Quinn, and how she was reacting to Kurt’s comment.

Dave looked at her funny, and she mouthed, “I’m sorry, I’ll tell you later” to him. He just nodded. She was up to something, and he decided to help.

“Sure, and you kiss Britt with that mouth? It’s so foul,” he said, laughing.

San laughed, mostly with relief that Dave was going to help. Quinn was sitting very still, not saying anything. If Wes picked up on what Kurt said, he wasn’t showing any reaction.

“She loves my mouth,” San retorted. “She loves it when…”

“And we’ve gone too far,” Seb laughed. “No one wants you to finish that sentence.” He looked at Quinn. “You okay, Quinn? You look like you might be sick.”

“I think it’s just been a long day with a lot of sun and wine. I’m going to go to bed. Night, everyone.”

 

Everyone but Seb and Dave, who wanted to sit outside for awhile longer, decided it was time to call it a night, and went upstairs.

San gave Quinn a hug outside her door, and whispered, “I’m sorry, Q. If he can’t deal with anything you did so many years ago, he’s an ass and not the one for you.”

“I know. It’s okay, but thanks, San.”

“Remember, you are Quinn fucking Fabray, and any man would be lucky to have you.”

Quinn laughed. “Thanks. I needed that. Night, San."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn entered her room, and a couple of minutes later, Wes came in. He knocked first, which made Quinn laugh. 

“You don’t have to knock. It’s your room, too. If I need to change clothes, I’ll do it in the bathroom, okay? I appreciate the thought, though.”

“Just wanted to be sure. Are you okay? Seb was right. You did look a little pale there for a few minutes,” Wes said.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just tired, I think.” She gathered her pajamas, which were just a tank and some pajama shorts, and went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

When she came out, Wes took his turn, and came out in just a pair of shorts. He found Quinn in her bed, and he got in his.

“Quinn, I heard what Kurt said, and saw your reaction. I’m pretty sure what he meant, and if you are worried about what I’ll say, don’t be. Your past sex life is not my business.”

“Really? You don’t care?”

Okay, the hell with it, he thought, and got out of his bed and sat on the edge of hers, next to her. “Well, I’m assuming you aren’t a lesbian, which is the only thing that would concern me, simply because that would rule me out as a romantic interest for you,” he said with a laugh.

“Ha, no I’m not a lesbian,” Quinn said, and she smiled.

“Then it doesn’t concern me. It’s really not even something for me to have an opinion on and I really don’t. Now that I think about it, it’s not all that surprising. You were in the New Directions, after all, and you warned me to not try to figure you all out. Blaine once told me that it was almost incestuous with all the relationships and um, encounters, I guess. I thought he was kidding, but I guess not.”

She laughed, and said, “No, he really wasn’t. But hey, I don’t want you to think that I’ve been with that many people. I really haven’t.”

“Quinn, honestly, I don’t care. You don’t need to tell me this.”

“I care. I don’t judge anyone for their sexual choices, so long as it involves consenting adults only, and ordinarily, after one date, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, but thanks to Kurt, we are. I just want you to know that sex isn’t casual for me.”

“That’s fair, and you’re right. I needed to know that since we may be having another date at some point. I share the same thoughts as you do. Sex isn’t casual for me, either. So are we good?” Wes took her hand and squeezed it.

“Yes, we’re good. Thanks for accepting this,” Quinn said.

“No, it’s not for me to accept, like it’s a flaw. It’s just something you did however long ago it was. It’s not for me to decide good or bad. Seriously, it’s not even a thing.”

“It was um, oh wow, over six years ago now.”

“Six years? Why are we even talking about this? It’s so long ago. Okay, will it help if I tell you something about me?”

“I don’t know, but I’m open to you trying,” she said with a laugh.

“So one year, I think my third year in college, I was out with some other guys from the Glee Club…”

“Wait. You were in the Harvard Glee Club?”

“Yes, why?”

“That’s one of the most prestigious collegiate glee clubs! That’s amazing!” Quinn said.

“It’s probably also the most time consuming and demanding. I was only in it for a year. Anyway, we had done one of the Super Duck Tours, the ones with the trolley that turn into boats and take you on a tour of Boston Harbor?” Quinn nodded, and he continued. “You know how they give you a duck whistle? Well, later that night, we were in a club, and I kept blowing my duck whistle at women I thought were hot. The whistle sounds like a duck call, so I was quacking at women.”

Quinn laughed, and said, “And how many women did that work with?”

“Absolutely none, but after we were kicked out, I did it outside, and two ducks came over to me.”

Quinn was laughing harder now. “You got kicked out and picked up ducks?”

“I should add that I was pretty drunk.”

“Oh yes, I’m stunned that alcohol was a factor,” Quinn said, giggling. “How’d it go with the ducks?”

“Awful. They kept pecking at my feet and ankles every time I blew the whistle. Ducks are mean.”

“Then why did you keep blowing it?”

“Alcohol was a factor,” Wes said with a straight face, then just laughed. “There are pictures and a video of it somewhere.”

“That’s hilarious.” Quinn was relaxed now, knowing that Wes wasn’t always the upstanding, refined, intellectual he appeared most of the time.

Wes motioned to the spot on the other side of the bed. “Can I sit there?”

“Of course, but thank you for asking.”

“Can I tell you a secret? I’m not supposed to, but I think it’s done now, and you’ll find out in the morning.” Wes whispered this, as though someone may hear him.

“Sure, but if it’s a secret, shouldn’t you keep it to yourself?” Quinn whispered back.

“Yes, but it’s already happened, so it’s okay.”

“Okay, so what is it?” Quinn giggled as they were still whispering.

“Seb is proposing to Dave tonight,” Wes said. “It’s why I gave them the master suite. I knew it was happening.”

“Oh that’s really sweet. I have a secret, too,” Quinn whispered.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Santana told me that Dave is proposing to Sebastian tonight.”

Wes laughed. “That’s awesome. At least we know they’ll both say yes.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Quinn whispered.

Wes’s smile faded a bit, and his eyes darkened. “Do you want to get married someday?” Wes asked.

Quinn thought for a moment. “Maybe. I think it works really well for some people, and not so well for others. I’m not sure which category I fall into just yet. You?”

“Yes, if I find the right person. My parents have a great marriage.”

“That’s lovely,” she said sincerely, and with some envy. “Mine didn’t. I didn’t know healthy marriages existed until I lived with Mercedes in high school. Her parents are wonderful.”

“You lived with Mercedes?”

Quinn sighed. One day, she wouldn’t have to tell this story, but she figured it was her fault for bringing up living with Mercedes.

“Yes, when I got pregnant, my father kicked me out. I stayed with Finn for a little bit, then Puck, and that was not working, so Mercy let me stay with her and her family.”

“I’m sorry you went through that, Quinn. Are you close with your parents now?”

“I don’t talk to my father at all, and my mom and I talk, but she prefers the superficial. Since she drinks, and I don’t trust her, superficial works for me.”

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. He realized quickly that she wasn’t aloof, but guarded, very guarded. She’d said sex wasn’t casual for her, but he’d bet that nothing about relationships was casual for her. 

“It makes sense now that your friends are mostly old friends. You know you can trust them. You know who they are, and where you stand.”

“That’s very insightful, but you don’t need to analyze me,” Quinn said, and her body stiffened.

“Honestly, I wasn’t trying to do that. I was trying to figure out how you’d let me in, too.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t know. Time, I guess. It helps that Blaine knows you so well, and hasn’t ever said anything bad about you. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone say anything bad about you.” She laughed. “Do you have any flaws?”

“Of course not. I’m perfect,” he joked. 

“Well, of course. Seriously, what are your flaws?”

“Well, I’m driven to a fault. Some may say stubborn. If I want something, I don’t stop until I get it. I could stand to lighten up.”

“That’s it? You don’t forget to call people back? You don’t gossip? You don’t drink too much soda?” Quinn shook her head at him.

“Peanut butter cups.”

“What?”

“Peanut butter cups. Seriously, I could live on them. I could eat anything if it had peanut butter cups in it. Ice cream, gelato, cakes, or just by themselves. I eat them every night before bed.”

“You haven’t tonight,” Quinn said.

“No, because I didn’t want you to think badly of me.”

“Oh my god, well, if you have them with you, bring them out already!” Quinn laughed.

Wes hopped out of bed, and dug in his bag for his stash of candy, then brought the bag to the bed.

“Can I have some, too, or do you not share?” Quinn asked with a smirk.

“For you, I’ll share.”

They each ate a couple, then Quinn unwrapped one, and put it in Wes’s mouth. Their eyes locked as Wes grabbed Quinn’s hand, and sucked the chocolate off her forefinger and thumb. The gesture went right to her core, and she shivered. As soon as he was finished chewing the candy, they lunged at each other, meeting for a deep, passionate kiss.

Wes laid her back on the bed, and kissed her more. He ran his fingers through her hair, over her face, and down her side. Her hands ran over his bare shoulders and back, and then around to his chest. He groaned, and his hips thrust against her thigh, and she felt him hard. She moaned, and suddenly he stopped, and pulled himself off her.

“What? Is something wrong?” Quinn asked, surprised.

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t take this casually. I don’t want you to think I’m pushing you.”

“Oh my god, Wes,” she said. She wasn’t angry, but she was frustrated. “Was I complaining? I’m a big girl. I really appreciate the thought, and you being a gentleman, but I know my limits and boundaries, and when I want to stop, I will. I trust that you’ll do the same.”

“Are you sure? I just don’t want to do anything that pushes you away.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I was enjoying it. I was enjoying you. Trust me, Wes, I know myself. I know my own mind. If I’m not happy with something, you’ll know.”

“Okay, so I can kiss you again?”

She rolled her eyes, and put her arms around his neck and pulled him close, and kissed him. This time, her hands wandered first, and he moaned as she touched his chest.

“I feel like I’m in high school again. It’s like the heavy make out sessions that we used to have,” Wes said a few minutes later.

“It is, isn’t it? I’d forgotten how much I enjoy kissing, or maybe you’re just really good at it,” she said coyly.

He kissed her again, and his hand ran down her side, then across her chest. He touched her breasts, and she moaned. He moved his head down, kissed her neck, then her shoulder, but he stopped just short of taking her breast in his mouth, and looked at her.

“I think this is a good place to stop. If I go further, I’ll only want more,” he admitted.

“Yes, I agree. It isn’t because I don’t want to, though. Just thought you should know that.”

“No, I get it. I want you, too. It’s just not the right time.”

“No,” she laughed. “When that happens, I’d prefer that we not be surrounded on all sides by our friends.”

“Good thinking,” he said, but he thought, oh my god, she said when, not if. Hot damn.

 

He moved off her body, and lay next to her. “So tell me a funny story about the New Directions.”

They talked until they fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read Sebastian and Dave's story, check out [Let's Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6138752/chapters/14067017).

When Quinn woke the next morning, she was surprised to find Wes in bed with her, then she remembered quickly that they had been talking late into the night, and must have fallen asleep. Well, that went well, she thought. She wasn’t used to sleeping next to someone, but she enjoyed it.

She got up quietly and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. When she was done, she opened the bathroom door a bit to let the steam out, and saw that Wes was awake, and lying in the bed. 

“Good morning,” she said with a smile.

“Morning.”

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I rolled over, and you weren’t there. Is it weird that it felt, well, weird without you there?”

“No, not really. I woke up thinking how weird it was that I enjoyed sleeping with you last night, after so long of sleeping alone. I’d have thought it would have been weirder.”

“Okay, so we aren’t weird. Glad we established that,” Wes laughed. “You’re a pretty site to wake up to. You look nice today.” She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of soft green shorts that Santana loaned her.

“Thanks. I’m going down for coffee. Would you like me to bring you a cup?”

“Well, now you’re just an angel. Thanks.”

 

Quinn went downstairs, and only Kurt was up, but he had made coffee. They chatted for a few minutes, and Quinn left him to his morning quiet and took coffee back upstairs for Wes.

He was just coming out of the bathroom, and had on a pair of khaki shorts and no shirt, and his hair was wet. He took the coffee, and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“You look nice today, too,” she said. “Is this your outfit for the day?”

He laughed. “Maybe. I doubt I’m going shopping, so it’s a possibility. Is anyone up?”

“Just Kurt, and he made the coffee, thank god.”

“He’s a great guy. This coffee is fantastic. Is he shopping, too?” Wes asked as he threw on a t-shirt.

Quinn laughed. “Oh I’m sure he is.”

“You ready to go downstairs?”

“Yes, in a minute,” she said, and then she leaned into him, and kissed him deeply. “Okay, now I am.”

“I like the way you think, Quinn Fabray.”

She just laughed and led the way downstairs.

 

Everyone staggered down for coffee, and Seb and Dave were the final two. Wes and Quinn looked at their hands and saw matching rings, and just grinned at each other, but kept talking about the shopping trip with Santana, Britt, Kurt and Rachel.

A few minutes later, Kurt noticed the rings on Seb and Dave’s hands, and said, “You’re engaged!”

Everyone congratulated them, as they explained that they had matching rings because they each went to Kurt for help in picking them out, and he managed to talk each of them into the same ring.

“Nicely done, Kurt,” Wes laughed.

“Thank you,” Kurt said. “I am a genius at times.”

After suggesting that they could start wedding planning instead of shopping, which both men firmly said no to, Kurt went to shower so they could go. Not much later, he came down, and was ready.

As they were leaving, everyone noticed Wes give Quinn a quick kiss goodbye, and Santana said, “Wanky. What’s all this?”

“It’s new, and when we decide on anything, we promise you’ll be the first to know,” Quinn said with a smirk as they walked out the door.

 

The “girls” and Kurt had a great time shopping, and Quinn bought a couple of pairs of shorts, a few tops, and a bathing suit. Santana had a great time giving Kurt shit for what he’d said the night before about Quinn. Once he figured it out, he was really apologetic, and offered to talk to Wes, if Quinn wanted him to.

“No, oh my god, NO. It’s fine. He laughed about it, and said as long as I wasn’t a lesbian, he didn’t care what I did in my past.”

“Why would he care if you were a lesbian?” Kurt demanded.

“Kurt,” Rachel chided, “calm down. He cares because if she was a lesbian, she wouldn’t be interested in him. That’s all. He likes her.”

“Ooh, I get it all now. This sea air must be affecting my brain.” He laughed at himself, and said, “Sooo, Wes, huh? I can see that. You all make sense.”

“It’s very new. It’s not really anything yet. Don’t push it,” Quinn said.

“Q, don’t do that,” Britt said with a frown. “We love you. Wes seems like a really nice guy. We want the best for you. Blaine loves him, and so does Seb. That means you can trust him. Just open your heart, and let him in, even if it’s slowly. Your heart deserves to be happy.”

Quinn turned to Britt and hugged her. “You’re right, Britt. I’ll try, okay? I love you, too.”

“Good, everyone’s fucking happy. Yay. Let’s go get lunch. I’m starving,” San said.

“What else is new?” Kurt mumbled.

 

At the house, the guys were on the beach, listening to music, and playing Frisbee. They were really just tossing it back and forth lazily and talking, but were having fun. 

“So, tell me about Quinn,” Seb said as he threw the Frisbee to him.

“Well, she just graduated from law school, and passed her bar exam. Right now, she’s shopping. What else do you want to know?” Wes said.

“Funny. What’s happening between you two?”

“We’re interested in each other. She’s guarded.” Wes looked around for Dave. “You knew her in high school. Was it as bad for her as I think?”

“Oh no way, dude. I’ve known Quinn since ninth grade, but I’m not doing that. What she wants you to know, she’ll tell you. You already know it wasn’t always easy for her, and that’s true. Any details, you’ll have to get from her,” Dave said. “Keep in mind that McKinley wasn’t easy for most of us.”

“Yeah, but I know she doesn’t talk to her father…”

“Nope, she doesn’t, and trust me, that’s a good thing. The man is a supreme asshole. That’s all I’m saying. She doesn’t trust easily, so let her trust you in her way, in her time. That’s the only advice I’m giving,” Dave said.

“Yeah, it’s good advice,” Wes said. “It’s just not real informative.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Dave laughed.

“No, you really aren’t,” Wes said.

“Nope, not at all,” Dave said.

 

They ate sandwiches for lunch, and went back to the beach. They played in the water for a while, and Wes was just coming up from under the water when he saw Quinn and the others walking down from the house. She wore a new bathing suit, a two piece that he guessed would be called retro, based on a fashion show he saw on Good Morning America a few weeks earlier. It had black and white stripes somehow going in different directions, and the top tied at the neck. Whatever you called it, she was stunning.

He saw her look around, and when her eyes found him in the water, she smiled, and waved. She was looking for him, he thought. That’s awesome. He waved back and waded out of the water and walked to her. She watched him walk towards her, with water dripping off his muscled body, and she shivered. Damn, he was hot. 

He leaned in and kissed her, and said, “Did you guys have a good time shopping?”

“Yes, and it was successful.”

“I see that. You look great. I like your suit,” he said.

“Thanks. You look great, too,” she said with a smirk.

“Thanks,” he said, surprised. 

“What? You can’t tell me you don’t know you’re hot. Look at you.”

“Yeah, but Quinn, you’re you. You’re amazing. You’re so smart, resilient, strong, and beautiful.”

“That’s how you see me?” Quinn asked, taking both of his hands in hers. She tried not to, but she still always assumed that people who knew her then saw her as the unwed teen mom who tried to trick the guy she was dating into thinking he was the father of her baby, and who was the “mean girl” all through high school.

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Okay, enough of this. We are both all kinds of awesome, and we are interested in each other. We’ll have to deal with that,” she laughed.

“I can manage,” he said, and kissed her.

 

They had a nice, relaxing day, what was left of it, and they decided to have a cookout for dinner. After dinner, they sat on the deck again, drinking a lot of wine and beer, and having a great time. Everyone was in various stages of tipsy to drunk, and late into the night, fell into bed.

Quinn and Wes slept in the same bed again, but barely managed to kiss each other goodnight, as tired and buzzed as they were.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning, Wes woke first, and rolled over with a groan. His mouth was dry and his head throbbed. He got up quietly, went downstairs and got two bottles of water, and started the coffee. He went back upstairs, got the ibuprofen from the bathroom, and took three, drinking almost the entire bottle of water.

He heard Quinn roll over and moan, so he got three ibuprofen for her, and sat on the bed.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?” Wes asked.

Quinn rolled over and put her arm over her face. “Like crap.”

“I have ibuprofen and cold water, if you want some.”

“Oh my god, yes please.” She sat up carefully, and took both from Wes, and gulped down most of the water.

“Thanks. What time is it?” She barely whispered her question.

“Just after seven. Go back to sleep.”

“Are you coming back to bed?”

“Yes,” he said as he climbed back in bed. “I started coffee, but I could go for more sleep. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes, I want you here,” she whined. She rolled to her side, away from him, reached back for his arm, and pulled it around her chest, spoon style. “Is this okay? You comfortable?”

“Yes, this is great,” he said, as he snuggled his body against hers. Yes, it was great, he thought as he fell back to sleep.

 

They woke up a couple of hours later, feeling slightly more human, and went downstairs for coffee. Thank god, someone had just made a fresh pot.

Quinn walked out on the deck as Wes went to shower, and found Dave sitting by himself, doing something on his phone. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, just checking Facebook. Nothing important at all. How are you feeling?” he asked with a small laugh.

“I’m okay now. A couple of hours ago, it was touch and go. You?”

“About the same. Seb is still sleeping. Where’s Wes?”

“He went to shower. Isn’t this place great?” She looked out at the ocean, enjoying the morning quiet.

“It is. Life goals, I guess, though something tells me you’ll be coming here a lot.”

“What does that mean?” And why does that make me panic, she thought to herself.

“Why does that scare you and make you defensive, Q? It’s pretty obvious he likes you, and I thought you liked him. If you both are going to be in New York, it stands to reason, you’d be coming back here.” He asked this softly, trying to not make her more defensive. “I know we don’t know each other well, even after all these years, but you can talk to me.”

“Oh yeah, well, I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense that I’m afraid or defensive, does it?”

“If anyone gets it, Q, I do. I didn’t think I deserved anything good for the longest time, and who would want me?”

“Oh Dave,” Quinn said with clear sorrow. “I’m sorry you ever felt that.”

“Thanks, but a lot of it was in my mind, or exaggerated in my mind. Is that how you feel?”

“Yeah, sometimes. I’ve done a lot of mean and/or dumb things. Sometimes I wonder who would want to take all that on. I have Beth, who comes with not only with another mother, but Puck and Finn. I have a drunk mother, and a hypocritical asshole of a father who I don’t talk to, but paid for all my education, per their divorce agreement. Doesn’t that make me a hypocrite, too? I have a trust fund from my grandparents that will keep me set for life, financially, but I don’t want it, since they refused to talk to me after I got pregnant by someone who was Jewish. They even tried to take it back, but the way it was set up, they couldn’t.”

Dave reached out and took her hand. “Oh Quinn, any guy worth shit will be able to deal with Puck and Finn. I would, if they came attached to Seb. They’re your brothers, really, that’s all. I mean, yeah, it could be awkward, but they love you, and from what Kurt has said, you all are really close now, like brothers and sister.”

“Yes, that’s true, but Beth comes with that. I wouldn’t have a kid with any other ‘brother’.”

“Nope, true, but if a guy is right for you, Q, he’ll get it. It’s not all that complicated. Don’t use it to complicate what isn’t complicated. Do you think you’re using it as a shield?”

Well, shit. That’s what she was doing, exactly.

“Yes, probably. Shit.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Some guys would probably freak. Those aren’t the ones for you. And Q, I know all about messed up parents. I haven’t talked to my mother since high school, since just after I came out. My dad is great, but I had to learn that my mom has her issues, and they aren’t mine. You didn’t make your mom drink, or make your father a vicious ass.”

Quinn laughed. “He IS a vicious ass. Thanks, Dave. I appreciate it.”

Santana came out just at the end of their conversation, and said, “Who’s a vicious ass?”

“My father,” Quinn said.

“Oh that fucker,” San all but growled. “Why are we ruining a lovely morning on the beach by talking about him?”

“Dave was talking some sense into me,” Quinn said with a smile.

“Oh Q, you doing the whole ‘who would want me with my baggage’ shit you do at the beginning of relationships?” Santana frowned at her. “You need to get over this.”

“Yes, but Dave helped.”

“Good, cause I don’t want another replay of Biff fucking McIntosh. That asshole wasn’t worth the price of one of his lousy apples,” Santana said, as she stood up and began to pace. “Thought he was so special, with his ‘Mother’ and old high Philadelphia society. I still want to find him and show him what I think about that. I may only be Lima Heights…”

“You were right, Quinn. This is entertaining.”

Everyone turned and saw Wes leaning in the doorframe. 

“Quinn told me that if you talked about someone named ‘Biff’, it would be amusing, and it really is,” he said with a laugh.

“She told you about Biff?” Santana asked incredulously.

“Not much, only that he was her last real boyfriend, and that it ended badly.”

“There wasn’t anything ‘real’ about him, Q. He certainly wasn’t a real man when he called you a slut…”

“Okay, San, that’s enough entertainment. Thank you for the talk, Dave. I’m going to take a shower. Are we staying here today?” Quinn had shut down and was using her polite, but not very warm tone of voice.

“Yes, I think so, unless you wanted to do something else?” Wes said.

“No, I don’t want to spend our last day shopping or doing something I can do anywhere. Thanks, though. I’ll be down in a bit.” She turned and walked away.

When San saw that she was gone, she said, “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I went too far.”

“What the hell, San? He called her a slut?” Dave asked. Wes remained quiet. He figured San would answer Dave with more information than she would him right now.

“Yes, when he found out about Beth. Quinn, who has only slept with… Oh no. I can’t talk about this stuff. She’d kill me. She’s so private. Fuck, I’ve already said too much.” San sat at the table and put her head in her hands. “I’m just worried about her.”

“It’s okay, San. It won’t leave the three of us, okay? Right, Wes?” Dave gave Wes a meaningful look. He knew Wes would want to go comfort Quinn, but Dave didn’t want him to do it at Santana’s expense.

“Yes, of course. Honestly. So where are the others? Are they still sleeping?”

“Yes, did you all not hear the Berry-St. James room last night? They fought, then had some incredibly loud make-up sex.”

“Wow, no, but I’m grateful. We fell right asleep, and didn’t hear a thing, or at least I didn’t,” Wes said.

“Count your blessings,” Dave said. “I’m not sure if they fight or make up louder, though it was hilarious when San started imitating them.”

“What can I say? I lived with Berry for a long time. I’d know her sex noises anywhere.”

Wes choked on his coffee. “Well, I’m sort of sorry I missed that part of the night, anyway. Do I dare ask what they fought about?”

“I don’t really know,” Dave said. “I think it started with Jesse not paying Rachel enough attention, then maybe too much attention.”

San laughed, and said, “Oh I thought it was that Rachel wasn’t paying enough attention to Jesse. I’m not even sure they knew.”

Wes laughed, too. “Sounds like one of those awful drunk fights we’ve all had. Glad I missed that. I’m going to get my suit on.”

San grabbed his arm. “I know you’re going to talk to her, and that’s okay. Push, but be gentle. And if you ever call her a slut, I’ll hurt you myself.”

“I’d never call her that. I don’t care who or what she’s done in the past. We all have pasts. I think she’s as close to perfect as anyone can be. I know I don’t know her all that well yet, but I know enough to know she’s been hurt by people who were supposed to protect her and love her, and I won’t hurt her. I promise, Santana.”

She studied his face carefully, then nodded. “Okay, then I wish you luck.”

“Thanks,” he said, and walked away.

San looked at Dave, and said, “I think he’s falling in love with her.”

“Falling? I think he’s already there. I’ve never seen him like this. I don’t know him as well as Seb or Blaine, but he’s a good guy, San. He’s steady, smart, and he’s a nice guy. If she lets him in, he won’t hurt her.”

“I’m holding you to that, Karofsky,” she said with a sigh, and she went in to wake Britt.

 

Wes made sure to make a lot of noise as he entered the room. He knew Quinn had said she’d change in the bathroom, but he wasn’t taking any chances. He found Quinn folding clothes and putting them in her suitcase.

“Packing already?”

“Just cleaning some things up, mostly. It helps calm me, and it never hurts to be prepared.”

“Prepared for what, exactly?”

“Leaving… here.”

His heart broke for her. He thought he was scared of getting hurt, but Quinn was terrified. She was so certain that he’d react in some sort of negative way to what Santana had said that she was literally and figuratively packing everything up, preparing for the end of their trip, and maybe their budding relationship.

He took her hand and pulled her down to sit on the bed next to him. 

“Quinn, I’m so sorry,” he started, but she cut him off.

“Oh here we go. You’re so sorry, but my past is too much, and this just isn’t going to work for you. I get it. Really, it’s okay. I expected it.” She moved past him and went to get some things in the bathroom.

He put his hand on her arm to stop her. “No, actually, that isn’t at all what I was going to say, and it isn’t fair that you expect so little from me when I haven’t done anything to give you the idea that I’m anything like Biff. That pisses me off, actually, but we can discuss that later. I was going to say that I’m sorry you have been so hurt, and that you never deserved any of it.

“I was also going to say that I hope you know I don’t agree with any of it. It doesn’t matter to me who you’ve been with, or even how many it was. I admire you, Quinn. I don’t care what Biff said - and I’m struggling to even say his name with a straight face.” Quinn giggled, so he laughed, too. “Seriously, who names their kid that? Anyway, I don’t care what he said, or what anyone said. You aren’t a bad person, and you aren’t a slut. You are a grown woman who’s had sex,” he said, and he gasped loudly, mocking it. “That’s okay, Quinn. I’ve had sex, too.”

She laughed, embarrassed. “Well, when you put it that way, it sounds stupid.”

He hugged her, and whispered in her ear, “Just something to think about.”

She laughed out loud, and said, “Shut up. I get it.”

“I really like you, and I know it isn’t easy, but can you try to just judge me based on what I do?”

“Yes, I can try,” she said.

“Okay, let’s go to the beach and enjoy our last day?”

“Yes, please.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  I'm starting to make these chapters longer. For the few that I think are reading this, let me know if it's too much. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, too. I posted in the Fuckurt Big Bang, and took some time after to chill. Check it out if you want. :)  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  


They all had a great last day at the beach, lying in the sun, playing Frisbee, and swimming. At one point, Quinn and Sebastian were in the water together, and talking about job offers, and he changed the subject in the middle.

“Quinn, I wasn’t going to say anything, and I don’t know you that well, but I know Santana well enough now that I know she would kill me if I knew something bad about Wes and didn’t say anything.”

She sighed. “Okay, what is it?” She braced herself for the worst, just in case. She didn’t even know what the worst would be - dating someone already, a history of violence, who knows – but she was steeled for it.

 

Sebastian saw her wall go up, and he swore to himself. “I’m sorry, this was going to be a bad joke, but I can’t do it, not when you are so prepared to hear something really awful. I was going to tell you that he eats peanut butter cups in bed. I swear that’s it.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, and said, “Really? That was supposed to be funny? And surprise, I already know that.”

“You do? He told you that?” Seb was shocked. He’d always thought it was hilarious, but Wes, as proper as he was, didn’t share that with too many people.

“Yes, he told me the other night.” She leaned in closer, and whispered, “He even shared some with me.”

Holy shit, Seb thought. Wes might be in love already. It wasn’t the usual standard, but Wes didn’t share his peanut butter cups.

“Wow, he doesn’t usually share them. He must really like you.”

“I hope so. I really like him,” Quinn admitted.

“I’m glad to hear it. You haven’t asked, but I’ll tell you anyway. I think you two could really work. He’s a great guy, Quinn. That’s all I’ll say.”

Quinn laughed. “Heard that I’m stubborn, have you? It’s okay. I appreciate your opinion.”

 

“So, agency job or firm?” Seb decided it was time to change the subject. “I interviewed with a firm that I loved, and hope to hear back from now that I’ve passed.”

They discussed the pros and cons of each for a while, then went back to the beach to join the others. Quinn sat next to Wes, and said, “I heard a secret about you.”

He smiled, and said, “Yeah, what’s that?”

“You don’t normally share your peanut butter cups.”

He glared at Seb, and then looked back at Quinn, and his face softened. “No, that’s true. I must really like you.”

“Funny, that’s what the little bird told me, too,” she smiled, and kissed him.

“Oh look at them,” Britt whispered to Rachel. “Aren’t they sweet?”

“They really are. I’m happy for her. I have a feeling this could be something really special for her,” Rachel said.

“It will be. I know it,” Britt said, and sat back in her chair, satisfied. Rachel just nodded, knowing that Britt was right, somehow.

 

They decided to go out to eat for dinner, to the same place they ate on their first night, since they all saw other menu items they wanted to try, and they knew there were options for Rachel. They had a great time, and headed back to the house. They put some music on, and sat on the deck to enjoy their last night.

“This is really sad. I don’t want to leave,” Britt said late in the night, leaning her head on Santana’s shoulder.

“You guys, we can do this again, even this summer, or Labor Day. I should be living here by then,” Wes said. “Let’s plan on Labor Day weekend.”

“I’m in,” Quinn said.

“Of course you are,” San laughed. “I think we’re free. Britt, what do you say?”

“I say hell yes!” Britt said.

“I think we can, but we’ll have to check,” Rachel said.

“Same with us,” Blaine said, “but we’d love to. Thanks, Wes.”

Santana stood and pulled Wes from his chair. “Dance with me. You’re a nice guy.”

They danced around the deck to The Beatles’ Here Comes The Sun, while the others sang along, and eventually joined them. When the next song on the playlist started, “All My Loving” by Paul McCartney, San went to dance with Britt, and Wes took Quinn in his arms.

As the lines, “Close your eyes and I'll kiss you/Tomorrow I'll miss you” played, Wes and Quinn sang them, holding each other’s glance. 

“I really don’t want to leave you,” Wes said. 

“I don’t either,” Quinn said. “I know we’ll be back to the city soon, but I think I’m really going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you, too. Do you know when you’ll be moving?”

“I guess as soon as I find a place. I need to move soon. My lease is up at the end of this month. I may end up staying with San and Britt, or a hotel, with my stuff in storage. When are you moving?”

“In a couple of weeks. My grandparents had a place in the city that we’re renovating, and when it’s done, I’ll be moving in. We were going to sell it, but when I decided to live in New York, my parents decided to wait to sell it.”

“Lucky guy. I still have to look.”

“You could, uh, move in with me? Honestly, it’s huge. It has 4 bedrooms, so you could have your own room.”

“Oh I don’t know, Wes. I mean, it’s a great opportunity to not have to search, but do you think we should live together? What if we find out we aren’t compatible? Then what happens?”

“Then I’d help you find another place, but honestly, Q, do you think that would happen?” He looked at her, and raised his brows, and she shivered. He even called her “Q”, something her close friends did, but no one else ever had.

“I’d pay rent.”

“There is no rent. The place is paid for. The only current charges are a monthly maintenance fee and utilities. You can pay half if you insist.”

“Well, it looks like I’ll be using my grandparents trust after all,” she said with a pout.

“I don’t know anything about that, but you may not have to. Your half shouldn’t come to more than $1500 or 1600 a month.”

“What?” She almost screeched it. “Living in New York City for that little? Wait.” She looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Where is this place?”

“Upper East Side. Lennox Hill.”

“Oh my God,” she groaned. “I’d be an idiot not to do this, at least on a financial level. But can I think about it? I don’t want to ruin what we have by rushing anything, or making foolish moves.”

“Quinn, are you saying that this,” he waved his hand in between them as he said it, “is more important to you than money?” He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

“Well, yeah. It’s new, and I can’t define it yet, but of course.” She noticed relief in his eyes. “Oh Wes, that’s your thing? Being afraid that you’re only going to be wanted or used for your money?”

He looked embarrassed. “Yeah, kinda.”

Seb, who was still dancing with Dave nearby, leaned in and said, “Um, way more than kinda. Oops, this conversation doesn’t involve me, does it? Dave, dance me to bed, my love.”

“Sorry guys, I’m taking my big-mouthed fiancé to bed now. Have a good night, and good luck,” Dave said with a wink for Quinn as he pulled Seb away.

“Well, that was fun,” Wes said.

Quinn laughed, and said, “Want to go up and talk? Walk on the beach?”

“Let’s walk,” Wes said.

He took her hand, and they walked down to the beach and started strolling along the water.

 

As they strolled along the water, Quinn said, “Wes, you don’t have to tell me what happened, but I’m not in this for your money. I have my own money. Quite a bit of it actually, if I choose to use it. I also come from money, and it was held over my head and used as a weapon for a large part of my life. My only financial goals are to make enough myself so that I can live comfortably, and not rely on my grandparents’ money. If Beth needs help paying for college, I can use part of it to help her, but other than that, I don’t care about it.”

 

“Quinn, the girlfriend I had at Harvard? We broke up because all she cared about was money. She kept insisting we get married. At first, I thought it was because she loved me, but then I found out she was only interested in my family’s money. I don’t even consider it mine, and sure, it has its nice perks, but I haven’t done anything to earn it.”

“I’ll be honest with you. When I was with Biff, a large part of his appeal was his place in society, and his family’s money. I didn’t look at it as ‘I’ll be rich’, so much as security without having to use my trust, but that relationship taught me an important lesson. I don’t ever want to rely on anyone else for financial security. I can make my own. I’m really not interested in you for your money.”

“That’s good to hear. Honestly. So tell me about this trust you so adamantly don’t want to touch.”

“My grandparents set it up for me, then tried to take it away when I got pregnant with Beth. Puck is Jewish, and they hated that. They couldn’t, because of the terms they set, but now I don’t want to use it. It feels hypocritical.”

“They hate Jewish people?”

“They hated everyone not white and Catholic, really. Good Christian people, huh?” She rolled her eyes.

“So they will hate me?”

“They’re dead. They died in a car accident when I was at Yale. My mother read an article in the paper and called me. I wouldn’t have known otherwise. They were my father’s parents. But yes, they would have likely hated you. They didn’t like Santana, either, or Rachel, or many of the others. Poor Rachel had all kinds of strikes against her – she’s Jewish, has two gay dads, was born via surrogate to someone who was paid for her services. They never even met her and hated her.”

“Wow, Rachel’s had an interesting life.”

“Want more? Rachel is Beth’s sister. Her mom is Shelby, who adopted Beth.”

“What?”

“I’m telling you, New Directions could be a teen TV drama. Shelby was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, and turned out to be Rachel’s birth mom. When I went into labor at Regionals, where we were competing against Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel told her, and she came to the hospital, and asked to adopt Beth.”

“Wow, how was that for everyone?” Wes asked.

“It was awkward, but we got through it.” Quinn decided to skip some of it. He could hear about her pink hair, Ryan Secrest tattoo (which she’d had removed), the Skanks, and Puck sleeping with Shelby, another time. There is such a thing as too much too soon, she thought, laughing to herself. “Anyway, do you feel better now about the money thing?”

“Yes, much. Will your parents hate me because I’m not white?”

“My dad might, but honestly, I don’t know that he’ll ever meet you. I haven’t spoken with him since high school. He’s toxic. My mom will wonder if she knows your family, and who knows, she might. So that leads me to one of my issues. Can you take all this on? Your family sounds very stable. Mine isn’t.”

“Of course. We all have things we bring with us. This isn’t even an issue for me, Quinn. I just want you. Whatever happens, we deal as it comes up.”

She turned to him and hugged him.

“And we’ll deal with all your stability as it comes up, too,” she laughed.

He laughed with her, then kissed her in the moonlight, as the waves broke at the shoreline. After a few minutes, he pulled back, and asked, “Want to head back to the house?”

“Yes, it’s probably late.”

They walked towards the house holding hands, and though Quinn had a sweatshirt on, she was still chilly. The temperature was in the low 60s, and she was ready to get warm in the house. 

As they walked up the steps to the deck, everyone was cleaning up their wine glasses and beer bottles, getting ready to go in.

“Thought we lost you, Q,” Kurt said.

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Yeah, you look good,” Dave said with a smile.

“I am,” she smiled back.

“Well, it’s late, and I’m mostly drunk, so it’s time for us to go to bed,” Rachel said.

“Oh my God, Jesse, do us all a favor, huh? Pay her just the right amount of attention tonight, but do it quietly?” San said.

Jesse laughed. “Yeah, sorry about all that. We’ll be quiet tonight, I promise.”

“Santana, no need to be rude,” Rachel said.

“No need to keep the house awake, Rachel,” San retorted. “Oh Jesse, yes, just like that! Oh Jesse, that’s soooo good.”

“So it was you mocking us!” Rachel said.

“Of course it was me. It was hilarious, too, and you know it.”

“I should thank you. It only made Jesse work harder,” Rachel said with a smirk.

“Oh fuck. I’m never doing that again then.”

“Yeah, thanks San,” Dave laughed.

“How did we miss that?” Quinn asked Wes.

“No idea, but I’m so happy we did,” Wes answered.

“Me too. Night everyone!”

 

Everyone made their way upstairs, and went to their rooms. Quinn was only in their room for a few minutes when she realized she forgot her phone downstairs. She needed to charge it, so she told Wes she’d be right back.

Down in the living room, she ran into Santana. “What’s up? You okay?”

“Yeah, just getting some water for us. You?”

“I forgot my phone down here. Can I talk to you for a minute or do you need to get back up to Britt?”

“No, I’m good for a minute.”

“San, he wants me to move in with him.” Quinn explained about his apartment, and how she’d have her own room, how inexpensive it would be, and even how he said he’d help her find another place if it didn’t work out.

“Where is this place? I can’t imagine it’s a dump,” San said.

“Upper East Side, Lennox Hill.”

“Damn. Nice location. Q, I say go for it. Sure, it could blow up in all kinds of ugly ways, but it might not. It could also turn into something really special, or even end up in just a really great friendship. At least you’ll have a place to live on the cheap, and you’re an attorney now. You can save some money doing this, and never have to touch your grandparents’ trust maybe.”

“You’re right. Thanks, S.” They hugged, and went back upstairs.

 

Quinn went back to her room and found Wes already in bed. 

“You okay? That took longer than I expected,” Wes asked.

“Oh yes, I’m fine. I ran into Santana. She was getting water for her and Britt. I got some for us, too.”

“Oh you’re awesome,” Wes said, still pretty buzzed. He wondered what they could possibly have left to talk about… Oh. Right.

“So what did Santana have to say about us living together?” he asked.

Quinn poked her head out of the bathroom, where she was now brushing her teeth. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Let me finish in here, then we’ll talk, okay?”

She walked back into the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth, and washed her face. She changed into her pajamas, and went back into the bedroom. She threw her clothes into her suitcase, and climbed into bed with Wes.

“So, what do you want to know?” Quinn giggled. For the, um, fourth night in a row, she mentally counted, she was buzzed. This was so unlike her, and while her liver may hate her, she was having fun.

“What did Santana have to say about us living together?”

“Oh right, that.” She told him what Santana said, and giggled. “She thinks I should move in with you.”

“And?”

“And I think she’s right,” Quinn giggled again.

“Really?”

“Yes, don’t you?”

“Well, of course, but I’m the one that asked you. Why do you think she’s right?” Wes asked.

“Well, on a really basic level, I’d be a fool to not take you up on an offer to live so inexpensively in New York, and in such a nice part of it. On a nicer level,” she giggled again, “I could get to know you better. You’ve also provided me with an out in case it doesn’t work. What more could I ask for?”

“So you’ll live with me?” Wes was shocked. 

“Yeah, I think I will,” Quinn giggled. “I do want my own room, though. And my own bathroom.”

“Of course. You would have had those things even if you weren’t such a skilled negotiator.”

“Oh hush. I can be fierce, I’m a badass, you know,” Quinn giggled.  
“I’m sure you can be fierce. So you’re really moving in with me, Queen Badass?”

“Yes.”

He grabbed her and kissed her, hard and quick.

“That makes me happy.”

“Me too. How come you aren’t drunk?”

“I’m a little buzzed, but I stopped drinking a lot earlier than you did, Queen B.”

“Bee? Like buzzzzzz?”

“B for badass.”

“Aren’t you sweet,” Quinn giggled. “You think I’m a badass.”

“Yes, actually I do,” he laughed.

“Wes, I don’t want to leave you tomorrow,” she pouted.

“I don’t want to leave you either. When do you think you can move?”

“As soon as it’s ready? Honestly, two weeks.”

“Perfect.”

Again, they talked until they fell asleep.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Much longer chapter. Let me know what you think.  
>   
> Sorry for the delay (again). I'm on vacation! :)

  
  
  


They woke up the next morning and felt the sadness in the room immediately. They needed to leave by 11:00 in order to get back to Manhattan in time for Quinn’s flight to Boston at 2:45pm. Wes was taking the train back to New Haven, and his train left a little past 4pm.

Quinn’s head hurt, and her mouth was dry and tasted terrible, but she drank some water and took some ibuprofen, and that helped. They stayed in bed for a little while, kissing and holding each other before they had to get up to get ready to go. Quinn took a shower while Wes went downstairs to get coffee, and while she was in the shower, he programmed his number into her phone, and then sent himself a text so he’d have her number.

Wes took his turn in the bathroom, and while he was showering, Quinn took his phone to add her number, and saw that he’d already done it. She smiled, and decided to send him a text once she saw that his number was in her phone, too.

Soon, they were all dressed and packed, and needed to go downstairs, but didn’t want to. They stood holding each other for several long moments, until Quinn said, “This is crazy. I’m going to see you in a couple of weeks, and I just met you, really. Why is this so hard?”

“I don’t know, but it is really hard for me, too. Let’s aim for two weeks, okay? Is that doable?”

“I’ll make it happen,” Quinn said. She kissed him, and they got their suitcases, and went downstairs.

The others were waiting for them, and someone had already called the cab, which arrived a couple of minutes later.

As the cab driver and the guys were loading all the luggage, San gave Quinn a hug.

“It’s going to be okay. When are you moving here?”

“We’re aiming for two weeks. It mostly depends on if the apartment is ready, but that’s our goal,” Quinn said.

“What apartment?” Kurt asked.

“Wes’s family’s apartment. They are renovating it, and it should be ready in a couple of weeks,” Quinn answered.

“Oh that’s awesome. Wait. What does that have to do with you…” he trailed off as he realized what it meant. “You’re moving in with Wes? Already? Quinn Fabray, you minx!”

Quinn sighed. “It’s not like that. It has four bedrooms, so I will have my own room and bathroom. It’s in a good part of the city, and it’s already paid for, so my living expenses will be low.”

“Sure, and it’s all practical considerations and no emotional ones. It has nothing to do with Wes being all sweet, sexy and hunky.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Quinn said with a smirk as she got in the large van. Kurt just laughed. Everyone else climbed in, and as Wes climbed in last, he was laughing, too.

“What’s this about me being sweet and hunky, Kurt? You’re attractive, but I think Blaine would object to a relationship between us,” Wes laughed.

“Heard that, did you? Well, that’s okay. We all know where your attention is these days,” Kurt said.

“Yes, we do,” Wes said, grabbing Quinn’s hand.

 

This time, the bus ride was considerably more subdued. Even those just heading back to their New York homes were disappointed to see the fantastic trip end, but they all knew that Quinn and Wes were genuinely sad. They talked quietly, and when they arrived in the city, everyone hugged Quinn and Wes goodbye, and said they’d see them soon, then left them to get home, and to have a private goodbye.

“This is ridiculous. It’s been less than a week, and I’m going to see you in a couple of weeks, three at the most. Okay, I’m not going to be sad that it’s over. I’m going to be happy it happened. Isn’t that how the saying goes?” Quinn asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Yes, and if you manage it, let me know how,” Wes laughed. “I’m both happy it happened, and sad it’s over. I’ll text you later, okay? And text me when you land. Fly safe.”

“I will, and let me know when you get home. Be safe.”

They kissed for a full minute, then Quinn really had to leave. Wes hailed a cab for her, and helped her in it, and kissed her through the window, and sadly watched her leave.

He pulled his phone out to text her, and saw that she had texted him. It was from earlier that morning when she had seen that he programmed his number in her phone.

 

TO: WES

I miss you already. <3

 

He smiled sadly, and responded.

 

TO: QUINN

I miss you already, too. <3

 

He got a cab to take him to the train station, and arrived with plenty of time to spare, which he expected. He called his mother, and told her about Quinn, and how she’d be moving in with him.

“Oh, is she someone special? She sounds like she is, Wes,” his mother, Cecilia, said.

“She could be. Right now, it’s really new. She insists on having her own room. She’s very guarded.”

“How did you meet her?” Cecilia was very curious about this woman who was stealing her son’s heart.

“She went to McKinley in Lima with Kurt and Blaine. She was in their glee club.”

“Wait, what did you say her last name is?” For some reason, this was starting to sound familiar to her. 

Wes sighed. “I didn’t, but it’s Fabray.”

“Oh yes, the Fabrays. Your father and I know them. Russell Fabray is a supreme asshole.”

Wes laughed. His mother wasn’t the most prim and proper person, but she rarely swore, and rarely called anyone names.

“Really, Mom? An asshole?”

“Yes, an asshole, and believe me, that’s nice. You be careful with that man. He won’t like you simply because of how you look.”

“It’s okay, Mom. Quinn hasn’t talked to him since high school, and she isn’t like that. She has friends of all colors, orientations and religions.”

“Good for her. I like her already. If she can overcome being Russell and Judy Fabray’s daughter, she’s something special. What’s she like?” Cecilia asked.

“She’s strong, obviously, and smart. She went to Yale for undergrad, and Harvard Law. She wants to work with domestic violence victims, or some type of women’s issues, and yes, I’m sure it’s because of what she experienced with her parents.” He was starting to think he was saying too much, and needed a distraction. Oh! “She loved the house, by the way. Really loved it. Santana did, too. Everyone did. Santana wanted to know if you could decorate her and Britt’s apartment in New York.”

Cecilia just laughed. “You’re trying to distract me, and I’ll let you. I’m glad they liked it so much. Santana? Is that Santana Lopez? We know her parents, too.”

“Of course you do,” Wes laughed. “She’s Santana Lopez-Pierce now.”

“Oh yes, she married that lovely girl, Brittany. Is she happy?”

“She seems to be. She, Quinn and Britt are best friends.”

“Oh that’s lovely that they have stayed in touch. Do you want me to ask about her pregnancy now or another time? Because yes, I know about it, and yes, I remember it.”

“Gee Mom, what if I didn’t know about it?”

“Well, I can tell from the tone of your voice that you do, so now or later?” she laughed.

Wes sighed. “Might as well be now.” He told her, briefly, about Beth, Shelby, and the adoption. He knew that was pretty much public knowledge, and he didn’t want to violate anything Quinn had told him that might be in confidence, even if she didn’t explicitly say that.

“Wow, she sounds like she handled it incredibly maturely, even for someone so young,” Cecilia said.

“Yes, that’s what I said,” Wes said. He didn’t tell her how Quinn had said that she didn’t, since he didn’t know the specifics, and he figured that even if he did, it wasn’t his story to tell.

He talked to his mom for a little while longer, about Sebastian getting engaged, but mostly about the renovations, and she said she wanted to talk to Quinn about her preferences, and Wes said he’d set that up. She hoped it would be done in a couple of weeks, especially now that Wes and Quinn were ready to move.

“I gotta go, Mom. I’ll talk to you in a couple of days. Love you,” Wes said, and ended the call.

 

Wes was just leaving the station when he got a text from Quinn that she had landed. He responded, thanking her for letting him know, and telling her he’d text when he got home in a couple of hours.

 

Quinn got home, let herself into her apartment, put her bags on the floor in her room, and sighed. Two weeks, maybe three. She could do it. She’d be busy finishing packing and getting rid of some things, and making plans for movers, because lord knows she wasn’t doing that herself. She started thinking about decorating and furniture. Oh, was it furnished? She had no idea. She made a mental note to ask Wes what she needed to bring, so she could figure out what to buy.

 

She unpacked, took a quick shower, changed her clothes, and ordered some dinner. She started boxing her law books while she waited for her food, and then wondered if she’d need all of them. Maybe Wes or Seb had some of the same ones. She could always sell some back, or even give some away. 

Her food arrived, and she sat to eat it, and watched the news. She was just finishing dinner when she got a text from Wes saying that he was home, and asking if he could call her later. She smiled and replied that she’d look forward to it.

She cleaned up her dinner, and started packing her winter clothes, which she wouldn’t need right now. She made a good dent in this, and ran out of boxes. Just as she decided she hated packing, Wes called.

She answered with a smile, “Hey you.”

They talked for awhile, and he told her about his conversation with his mom, letting her know that his mom wanted to talk to her about the decorations, and what room she wanted, and what she’d need.

“Oh I was going to ask you that. I have a bed, but it’s old, and I was thinking of buying a new one. I didn’t know what furniture I’d need.”

“Yeah, Mom is going to talk to you about all that, and colors and whatever.” He hesitated, not sure whether or not to tell her the rest of their conversation. He decided honesty was best. “She knows your parents, and remembers hearing about you.”

“Oh?” Quinn’s guard went up, and he knew it. 

 

“No, it’s okay. She apparently doesn’t like your father at all, and is amazed that you are all you are today, considering he’s your father. She’s impressed with you. That’s all. She also knows the Lopezes.”

“The Ohio wealthy are really small world, aren’t they?”

He laughed. “They really are. She’s happy for you and Santana, though. She knows you didn’t have it easy, and seems to know Santana didn’t either, but I don’t know anything about that.”

“And I can’t tell you the details, of course, but she didn’t have it easy. She’s strong, though, and Britt’s good for her. They’re good for each other.” Her voice softened when she said that, and Wes could hear her love for them in her voice.

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I admire your loyalty, and can tell how much you love them. They all love you, too. I tried getting information from Dave and he wouldn’t tell me a damned thing,” he said.

She laughed at that. “Well, good for Dave. He didn’t have it easy, either.”

“Did anyone have it easy at McKinley?”

She thought for a minute. “Nope. Teen TV drama, I tell you.”

“Sounds like it.”

“Did you guys have it easy at Dalton?”

“Well, academically, no, but socially, it was a lot easier, it sounds like. Dalton actually enforced the no-bullying rule.”

“Must have been nice.”

They talked for a little while longer, and Quinn was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. There weren’t awkward pauses, or silences she felt forced to fill. It was just easy and actually nice.

Both were hoping to hear from their job offers this week with final offers, and they knew they’d have to decide soon. They talked about that for a bit, and then got off the phone.

“It was really good talking to you, Q. I’ll talk to you soon. Sleep well.”

“You too, good night,” and she ended the call. She sighed, and went to get ready for bed. It was still fairly early, barely 10 pm, but after all her partying the previous few days, she was exhausted.

She got in bed, and but couldn’t fall asleep. Her brain was going in a dozen different directions, what with moving and jobs and mothers, but they all led back to Wes. She missed him, and felt foolish. It had really only been a few days, so why should she miss him so much? After about a half hour, she gave up, and turned the TV on, and watched the news until she fell asleep, thinking about Wes.

 

In New Haven, Wes ended the call, changed the laundry over from the washer to the dryer, and got ready for bed. He got in his lonely bed, and turned Netflix on, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He lied there for a long time, thinking about Quinn, and wondering how it all happened so fast. He finally fell asleep, missing her.

 

The next two weeks flew by. Quinn and Wes talked often, and Quinn talked to Cecilia, and they hit it off quickly. Cecilia told her she’d already ordered a bedroom set for the room, and sent her the link, and Quinn loved it. It was a beautiful wrought iron bed, with simple, clean lines, and a dresser and nightstands that had hardware that matched the bed. She told Cecilia that she loved it, and she would love to have it. The room had already been painted, but it was in neutral tones, so any bedding and decorations Quinn had should be fine. Quinn offered to buy the bedroom set, and Cecilia told her not to be silly.

 

Both Quinn and Wes heard about their job offers, and thankfully, their decisions were made for them. The firm that specialized in workplace discrimination wanted Quinn to start the following week, and wasn’t flexible on it at all. They were also offering a lower starting salary, surprisingly, than the agency. The agency was more flexible, and offered Quinn a month to get settled, and were even willing to let her start after Puck and Finn’s wedding, so Quinn accepted their offer without hesitation.

For Wes, it came down to a matter of gut feeling. When the firm called, the attorney he was talking with put him on hold and forgot him. When Wes called back an hour later, giving the man time to finish what he was doing, the attorney acted annoyed that Wes had called back, so Wes decided to go with the agency that worked with immigrants, and was happy with his decision. He’d also be starting in a month.

They both spent a lot of time organizing, sorting, packing and donating. They donated some things to places like Goodwill and the Salvation Army, and some to other students. Quinn’s roommate already knew who she’d be living with, and the new roommate was thrilled to have whatever Quinn wanted to leave in the way of furniture, which helped Quinn, too. Fewer items to move, especially big ones, meant cheaper moving costs for her.

Things were falling into place, and they just couldn’t wait for Moving Day to arrive.

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
Then finally, Moving Day. The movers arrived at 8 am, and were done loading by 9:30. It wasn’t the most economical choice, but Quinn left shortly after for her flight to La Guardia. It was the quickest way to get there, considering she didn’t have a car. Wes wanted to pick her up at the airport, but he was waiting for his movers and some furniture delivery, so he couldn’t.

She landed a few minutes late, but easily got a cab, and arrived at her new apartment by 2:30 pm, and she was already exhausted. Thankfully, since it was Sunday, their friends would be arriving soon to help them unpack. First, though, she wanted to see Wes.

 

The doorman seemed to know who she was, and was very nice to her, and let her go right up. The front door was open, so she walked in, and found Wes in his bedroom, putting clothes in his dresser.

“Hey you,” she said quietly and with a smile.

His head whipped around, and he threw his pile of t-shirts down, and walked to her in a few quick steps. He picked her up, swung her around and kissed her.

“God, it’s good to see you. I’ve missed you,” he said after taking her breath away.

“It’s good to see you.” She kissed him again, and said, “I’ve really missed you.”

“Wanky.”

Quinn laughed and turned around and saw Santana and Britt. “Oh shut up, Santana. But thank you for coming, both of you.” She hugged them both.

“I think your movers are here, Quinn. We saw the truck pulling up when we were walking in,” Britt said.

“Oh good timing,” Wes said. “I’ll go down and get them. Go see your room, Q.”

 

As Wes left, the others went to find Quinn’s room and see the apartment. They started in the living room, and admired the pretty yet modern furniture and decorations Wes’s mother had chosen. It was all done in neutrals with splashes of blues in throw pillows and art. Quinn walked over to the bay window, with it’s pretty bench seat with soft blue cushions, and opened the blinds and gasped. 

“You guys, we have river views!”

“Holy shit, Q. This is gorgeous. How lucky are you?” San said.

They moved to the kitchen, and Quinn stood in silence for a moment, and said, “Shit, I’m going to have to learn how to cook more than spaghetti and soup, aren’t I? Look at this.”

Britt laughed. “Maybe he knows how to cook.”

The kitchen was furnished with brand new stainless steel appliances, and loads of white cabinets with brushed nickel hardware. It wasn’t huge, but for a small room, it had a lot of storage space, and an island. All the counters were quartz, and beautiful.

Off the kitchen was a formal dining room, but it was decorated in a way to look less formal, and more appropriate for people Quinn and Wes’s ages. Cecilia had done well, and decorated with Wes, and then Quinn, in mind.

Down a short hallway, they came to Wes’s bedroom. It was beautifully done, but masculine. It looked like an elegant man’s room. Next to Wes’s room was another bedroom, and on the other side of that was Quinn’s room. They ran into Wes and the movers here, and Quinn was in awe of her room. She realized quickly that he’d given her the master suite.

“Wes, this is your place. Why do I have the master?”

“The bathroom has a tub in here. Mine doesn’t, and I figured you’d want the tub. I’m not a big bath taker,” he laughed.

“You are the sweetest man, Wes Montgomery, but are you sure?”

“Of course, and please don’t make me pack all my stuff again. It’s not close to worth it.”

“Quinn, look!” Britt called from the window of the bedroom.

Quinn went to the window and gasped. She had a river view from her room. “Wes, this is too much.”

“Baby, it really isn’t. I like my room. It’s fine. Do you like your room?”

“I love it.” As Cecilia had said, the walls were neutral, in a soft cream, and the bedroom set was gorgeous. She couldn’t wait to get her bedding on it. She’d found a beautiful comforter with blue and red splashes on it, and taking inspiration from the Hamptons house, had blue area rugs for the floor.

“If you love it, then I’m happy.”

Santana saw one of the movers roll his eyes, and started laughing. “Okay, enough schmooze now. You’re making us all a bit queasy. Q, do you have anything for the kitchen?”

“No, my stuff was old, and what was halfway decent, I left for the person taking my place in the apartment. I’ll go out this week and get some things. If you want to help, I have all my bath stuff in the boxes marked, well, ‘bath’, conveniently. You can put the towels away, stuff like that. I’d rather you do that than any of the guys.”

“Good point. We’re on it,” Britt said.

The movers were done quickly, and Quinn paid them, and they left.

 

Quinn got a lot of her clothes put away, as did Wes, by the time Seb and Dave showed up. They were a little late to do much unpacking, but offering to help move any furniture or hook up any electronics. 

“I could help you with your TV if you want, Quinn,” Dave said.

“Oh that would be great! Thanks,” Quinn said.

“Do you have everything for it? Do you all have cable?”

“No, we are just streaming for now. That’s what we both did before, and I haven’t missed cable, so we are going to see how it goes.”

“Yeah, we don’t have cable, either. We haven’t missed it,” Dave said, as he set up her TV. “How are things going with you and Wes?”

“Good, considering I haven’t seen him,” Quinn laughed. “I really missed him, though. It’s good to see him again.”

“I bet. I’m glad you’re going to be here. Q, it may not have always been obvious, but I’ve always liked you, and I’m glad we’ll be living near each other again.”

“I’m glad, too. Any wedding plans?”

“Sshhh! Kurt will hear you.”

Quinn laughed. “He’s not here.”

“He’ll still hear you. Maybe next year. We aren’t in a rush.”

“I’m happy for you, and happy that you’re happy. You deserve it, and it’s hard-earned.” She gave him a hug from behind, and he blushed.

“Thanks. I feel the same for and about you, ya know.”

“Thanks.” Enough emotion, she thought. “You hungry? It must be close to dinner. Let’s go see what the others want.”

 

They walked to Wes’s room, and found he and Seb, and then to the kitchen, and found Britt and Santana, who were putting away some dishes and utensils that had come in one of the deliveries.

“Did you guys see these?” San asked.

“No, my mom must have done this for us. What do you think, Q? Do you like them? It’s okay if you don’t. We can buy different ones,” Wes said.

Quinn looked at the square blue plates, the cream bowls and mugs, the flatware, and a dozen or so kitchen utensils like a soup ladle, a spatula, a mixing spoon and other essential items, the best being a fancy coffee maker.

“I love them all. I love the colors, and the flatware is so cool. It’s not too fussy or anything. It’s all perfect.”

“What’s flatware?” Dave asked.

“Silverware,” Quinn answered.

“Oh, interesting,” Dave said, flatly.

“No, it isn’t all that interesting,” Wes said.

“No, it isn’t at all,” Dave said with a laugh.

“Men,” Santana said and rolled her eyes. “I agree with you. I love these plates. I want square plates now. How cool. Seriously, if your mom ever comes to the city, Britt and I get first dibs.”

Wes laughed. “She’ll love it.”

“Dinner. What’s for dinner? I’m starving,” Santana said.

“Of course you are,” Seb said. “Pizza? Thai? Chinese?”

“Yes,” San said.

They decided on pizza, and Wes placed the order. They finished the kitchen while they waited, then ate.

After dinner, their friends left, and Quinn took a bath while Wes showered. When she was finished, and dressed, Wes asked if he could come in and talk.

“Of course. Come sit with me,” she said, patting the bed.

They chatted about what they still needed for the kitchen, and what they needed for the coat closet. They started sinking down into the bed as they grew tired, and finally fell asleep, with the lights on. Wes rolled over at about 2am, noticed the light was on, and they were on top of the bedding, so he gently nudged Quinn to get under the covers, and not knowing if he was invited to sleep with her, turned her light off, and padded to his room, and went to bed.

 

Quinn woke up the next morning, surprised to find herself alone. She went out to the kitchen to make coffee, and found Wes there.

“Morning. What happened to you last night?”

“I woke up about two am, and I wasn’t sure if you wanted me there all night, so I went to my own room.”

“Oh that’s kind of you, but if I don’t want you there, I won’t let you fall asleep there, okay?”

“Okay, I get it. I’ll trust you to know what you want and don’t want.” Wes was annoyed with himself. In trying to be the gentleman, he missed out on sleeping with her on their first night in their apartment.

“Aww don’t be mad. We’ll have other nights.” She kissed him on the cheek, and then got herself some coffee.

“You want to get some breakfast somewhere, and then do our shopping, and most importantly, get some food for this house?” Wes asked.

“Sounds great. Give me half an hour.”

 

They got a quick breakfast, and then did all their shopping, and were back home by early afternoon. They had stopped in a closet store so they could make a very small office into a coat closet for their winter gear, and decided to go a little fancy, which would be installed the following day, but they were putting the rest of the things away, including all the food.

“We need to sign up for a delivery service,” Quinn whined. “I hate grocery shopping.”

Wes laughed. “I had that in New Haven. You still have to put it away.”

“Yeah, yeah. I had it in Cambridge, too, but it is still so much better.”

“It is. At least now we have the basics. What do you do with all these spices?” he asked.

“Crap. You don’t cook?”

He laughed loudly. “I cook spaghetti and soup.”

“Well, we are going to starve, or get really sick of pasta and soup, because that’s all I cook, too.”

“Well, that’s okay. We can order out, or take cooking classes or something. I would like to learn how to bake cupcakes or something.”

“Oh I can make cupcakes, and cakes, but for some reason, I can’t cook actual food.”

He laughed. “We’ll be fine. We may get fat from all the carbs, but we’ll be fine.”

Quinn was quiet for a long moment, something clearly on her mind. Finally, she just blurted it out. “Hey, I’m going to see Beth tonight.”

“Okay,” he said, calmly, wondering why she was struggling with this. “That’s awesome that you’ll get to see her more.”

“Yes, but I was wondering what you thought about inviting her and Shelby over here so they could see the apartment, maybe order out since neither of us can cook.”

“You want me to meet Beth?” He was stunned, but happy. 

“Of course. I hope she’ll spend some time here, and well, besides my interest in you, you do live here.”

“Yes, I’d love to meet her and Shelby. Quinn, I don’t know what your arrangement is, but do you want to make one of the bedrooms into her room?”

Her eyes filled with tears, and she touched his cheek. “You are the kindest man. I don’t know how she’ll feel about spending the night here, or having a room, but I’m going to bring it up with Shelby. You’re okay with that?”

“Of course. I mean, besides my interest in you, and her being part of you, well, you do live here, and share expenses, so you can have guests. Can we let her decorate the room? I know nothing about what nine year-old girls like,” he laughed sheepishly.

“Of course. She’d love that. And Wes? Thanks, baby. I appreciate it. I’m going to call Shelby.”

Quinn called Shelby, who was excited to see Quinn’s new apartment and to meet Wes, and knew Beth would be, too. She said they’d be over about six, and mentioned that Beth was on a Thai food kick, if that interested them. Thai food, it was.

 

Shelby and Beth arrived just on time, and met Wes. Shelby liked him immediately, and while Beth was more reserved, she was friendly and polite. They did a quick tour of the apartment, and when Beth saw the two extra bedrooms, she asked Quinn, “Which one is mine?”

Quinn looked at Shelby, who only nodded, so she said, “Well, which one do you want? The one in between Wes’s and mine has a full bathroom, but the one on the other side of mine has a view of the river, with a half bathroom. That one is actually a library or den but can also be a bedroom. It’s up to you.”

“Can I think about it?” Beth asked.

“Of course. We have no plans to do anything with them any time soon. Hungry? The food came just before you did.”

They ate and had a nice conversation, talking about what Wes and Quinn were going to do at their new jobs, which would start in a couple of weeks, and about a few of Beth’s friends and their plans for the summer. After dinner, Beth and Shelby left, with plans to meet again soon.

 

Wes took Quinn in his arms, and said, “Thank you for letting me meet her. I’m honored, and she’s adorable. She looks so much like you.”

“Thanks. Shelby really liked you, and I can tell Beth did, too.”

Wes kissed her, and it was a deep and passionate kiss. They stood in the foyer like that for several minutes, then pulled apart.

“Quinn, can I sleep with you tonight? I’ve missed that.”

“Yes, I’ve missed that, too.”

 

Over the next few weeks, they finished settling their apartment, and got ready for their new jobs. Quinn bought some new clothes, and they both generally just enjoyed their last bit of freedom.

Wes started his job first, since Quinn was going to LA with Shelby and Beth for Finn and Puck’s wedding. He enjoyed his first few days, and then said goodbye to Quinn on the Thursday before the wedding.

 

While she was gone, he decided to have a guys’ night at the apartment on Friday, and invited the Seb and Dave over, since Kurt and Blaine were at the wedding, too. They ate Chinese food and drank wine and beer, and just hung out, talking. It didn’t take long before they started peppering him with questions about Quinn.

“So Wes, tell us what’s happening with Quinn. How’s it going living together?” Seb asked with a smirk.

“It’s great, really,” Wes asked.

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to say?” Seb asked.

“Yes, but there really isn’t more to say.”

“Have you been bombarded with Santana and Britt?” Dave asked.

“No, but I met Shelby and Beth,” Wes said.

“You met Beth?” Dave gasped. “She introduced you to Beth?”

“Who’s Beth?” Sebastian asked.

“Her daughter, and Shelby is Beth’s adoptive mother,” Dave responded.

“Oh right. I just didn’t know she had contact with her daughter,” Seb said. 

“Guys, it’s no big deal. Beth and Shelby live in the city, so they came over for dinner.” Wes rolled his eyes.

“Um Wes, you do realize that you’ll have a step-daughter of sorts if you all get married?” Sebastian asked.

“Married? Isn’t that rushing things? We haven’t even… oh well, nothing.”

“You haven’t had sex yet? Haven’t said I love you yet? Haven’t what?” Seb laughed.

“Um, haven’t any of those things yet. We’re just not there yet.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Dave said. “Quinn doesn’t do casual relationships, and Wes doesn’t either. So they’re taking it slow. It works for them.”

“Yes, but it’s really slow,” Wes said.

“Aww he’s in love,” Seb said.

“Seb, leave him alone,” Dave said.

“No, I am. But she’s so cautious. I don’t know how to tell her without scaring her off,” Wes said.

“Wes, she is cautious, but she’s brave as hell, too. She knows who she is now, and what she wants. Clearly, she wants you. If she didn’t think this could work, she wouldn’t have moved in with you. Don’t baby her, or make decisions for her,” Dave said.

“Oh dear God, no. Don’t do that. Women hate that,” Seb said, nodding in agreement with Dave.

"What do you know about women?" Dave asked Seb, laughing.

"Shut up. I know some women," Seb answered.

“Oh my God, you two. But yes, she gets frustrated with me when I try to do that,” Wes said.

“So don’t,” Seb said simply. “I know it’s in your nature to manage and take care of things, but you can’t manage her, or this. That’s your fear working. Just trust it.”

They talked for a while, then decided to watch a movie, but ended up talking through that, too. In the end, it was decided that Wes should just tell Quinn that he loved her. Even by the time they left, he wasn’t so sure.

 

In LA, at the rehearsal dinner, Puck had a few minutes alone with Quinn. He hugged her, and thanked her for coming all the way out, especially with her new job just starting.

“Are you excited about it? Lots of big changes in your life recently, I hear,” Puck said.

“Finn’s been talking to Kurt, huh? Yes, I am excited about my job, and the other ‘big changes’ in my life, but those are moving more slowly,” Quinn said.

“Aren’t you living with him?” Puck asked.

“I am, but not like you’d think. We have separate rooms, officially, and well, nothing has happened.”

“Beth said she met him. That’s not nothing.”

“Well, she and Shelby came over to see the apartment. That’s all.”

“Quinn, she said she was getting a room there. If you trust Beth with him, that means you really trust him. I never knew him well, but he always seemed like a good guy. Finn thinks the same thing. What’s the deal?” he asked.

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Quinn Fabray, do you remember who you are? You are one of the strongest people I know. If it doesn’t work, you’ll deal with it, but that’s not what I think you’re afraid of. I think you’re afraid of screwing it up, or not trusting your judgment. Q, he’s not your father, or Biff,” he sneered, “or some awful professor. He’s a good guy, by all accounts. Let go. Look at what happened when Finn and I finally let go of the fear. Look where we are today. Stop being so guarded and trust yourself. What does your gut say?”

“It says this could be really, really special, if I let it.”

He hugged her. “Then let it. Please, let it. You deserve it. I love you, and no one deserves it more.”

She had tears in her eyes when she said, “Thanks, Puck. I love you, too. Go find your man.”

 

Wes did some errands on Saturday, and Quinn had a great time at the wedding. San and Britt and Rachel asked about Wes, which got a lot of people talking, but she just kept saying it was going well, and kept bringing the attention back to the grooms. She did wish he were there, but they had texted a lot, which helped.

Sunday, everyone from New York flew back on the same flight, and she sat with San and Britt. Of course, they ended up talking about Wes again. Santana told her to get over herself, and Britt’s advice had the same meaning, but was given as only Britt could.

“Q, let him love you. You are always so in control, and it holds you back from all the happiness you deserve. You aren’t a dolphin, I know, but you deserve to swim with us, in the happy ocean.”

“Thanks, Britt. You’re right. I’ll work on it.”

“Don’t work, just do,” Britt said. “You’re worth it.”

Quinn reached out and squeezed her hand, and they changed the subject.

 

They landed at about 7 pm, and by the time Quinn got to the apartment, it was after eight, and she was exhausted. She wanted to get her clothes ready for the following day, and prepare a lunch, too. So much for romantic time.

She let herself into the apartment, and Wes was watching TV in the living room. He got up to hug and kiss her, and noticed right away how tired she was.

“Oh baby, you look exhausted.”

“I am. It was a great trip, though. I’m really glad I went.”

“Good. Can I help you do anything?”

“Oh my God, if you could fix me a lunch for tomorrow, that would be awesome. Do we have anything? Any salad stuff?”

“I made a chicken salad for dinner with enough for lunches tomorrow. Does that work?”

“You made a chicken salad?” Quinn asked, surprised.

“My mother talked me through it on the phone” he laughed. “It’s an Asian chicken salad.”

“Yes, that’s perfect. Thanks, baby.” She gave him a kiss, and went to unpack, and get clothes ready for work.

He knocked on her door about ten minutes later, though it was open. She was in the bathroom, putting her toiletries away. She told him to come in, and he let her know her lunch was ready for the next day.

She gave him a hug, and said, “You are fantastic. How was boys night?”

“Full of testosterone, as expected, but fun. Boys night has changed as we’ve gotten older. We sit around now and talk about jobs and relationships and stuff.”

Quinn laughed. “Girls night is the same. It’s still fun, but a lot more tame than it used to be.”

“Definitely. I missed you.”

“I missed you, a lot.”

“What are you wearing tomorrow?” he asked.

“Well, the dress code is definitely more casual than a firm, unless I’m in court, but it’s my first day, so I’m wearing a dress with flats.”

“Good call, says the guy who has no clue about women’s fashion,” he said.

“Well, you tried,” she laughed. “Want to watch some TV?”

“Sure.” They got in her bed, and turned the TV on and started looking for something to watch. Quinn thought to herself that this would be a good time to tell him how she felt, but while she was debating with herself, she fell asleep.  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
  
Quinn had a great first day at her new job, and Wes was really enjoying his. They were both learning a lot, and really busy, but both felt like they could make a difference.

 

At the end of Quinn’s first week, Wes suggested they go out to dinner to celebrate, and it sounded great to Quinn. They went to a Mexican restaurant, had great food and margaritas. 

They went home, and both were in a good mood. Quinn was laughing at a story Wes was telling about the Warblers as they entered the apartment, and she put her purse down, and took her shoes off, and suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her.

“Wow, what brought that on?” Quinn said, breathless after the kiss broke.

“You know this is real for me, right? That I’m serious about this?”

“Yes, I know,” she said quietly, looking into his eyes.

“You know that while I may drive you crazy with my need to manage everything and take care of you, I’d never intentionally hurt you, right?”

“Yes. What is this about? Did you do something?” Quinn was getting confused. She stepped two full steps back from him, and put her hand on her hip, and her eyes narrowed.

“No. Oh no, baby, I’m not saying this well at all. I’m trying to tell you I love you.” He pulled her close again, and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. “I love you, Quinn.”

“Oh Wes, I love you, too. I have a need to control things, so we may drive each other mad, but I love you.”

She kissed him, then took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. She pulled him on the bed with her, and said, “Make love with me, baby. I want you so much.”

“Oh Q, I want nothing more. I love you.”

 

They settled into their new lives with ease. Both loved their jobs, and Quinn loved living near Beth and her “girls”. They all went back to the Hamptons over Labor Day as promised, and had a great time again. Wes’s parents, Cecilia and Stephen, came for Thanksgiving, which Quinn and Wes hosted but Cecilia cooked, and Quinn loved them, and it was definitely mutual. Shelby and Beth came, along with Finn and Puck. Jesse and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, who were all in shows and couldn’t get the entire weekend off, came, and announced that Rachel was pregnant, but carrying Kurt and Blaine’s baby. She was due in June, just around the time of the Tony Awards. Burt and Carole were there, as well, though they already knew. Sebastian and Dave were there, too.

They had a nice weekend, but after Cecilia and Stephen left on Sunday morning, they had their first big fight. Wes said he needed to tell Quinn something, and he let her know that he’d tried to invite Judy, her mother, but she’d declined.

“What? You went behind my back and invited my mother? What the hell is that, Wes? Do you know what would have happened if she’d said yes? It would have been chaos. She hates Puck, insults Shelby, and would have gotten shitfaced drunk. She would have insulted your family, not to mention that your mother doesn’t like her. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Well, other people had their parents here, and I thought it would be nice for you to have yours. Maybe it’s time to mend fences.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. You don’t get to decide that for me. You don’t know her. You don’t know what I’ve tried with her. This wasn’t your decision to make, Wes. I suppose I should be all fucking thankful that you tried to help, but I’m not. I’m going out. If you feel the need to overstep, call Dave or Kurt. Even Blaine knows my mother. They can all tell you why I stay on a very superficial level with her. Don’t you ever do this to me again. I’m not a fucking baby.” She grabbed her phone, keys and purse, and left.

Well, fuck. He blew that, big time. Quinn didn’t swear a lot, and in less than two minutes, she did at least five times. Well, she’d suggested asking some of the guys, so he’d do just that. He called Dave, said he had a crisis, and asked if he could come over. Dave said of course, and he’d get Kurt and Blaine.

Wes arrived within the hour, and explained what happened. Instantly, the other guys groaned. “Oh no, you didn’t,” Blaine said.

“Why did you do that?” Kurt asked.

“Seriously, bad move,” Sebastian added.

“Didn’t I tell you about her parents? Didn’t I tell you not to treat her like a baby?” Dave said, piling it on.

“Okay, okay, I get it. I guess I just figured it wasn’t as bad as you all said,” Wes said, attempting to defend himself.

“No, it’s probably worse than we said,” Dave replied. “Much worse. We only skimmed the surface. She really told you we could fill you in?”

“She said, and I quote, ‘If you need more information on this, call Dave or Kurt. Even Blaine knows my mother.’ Then she said you all could tell me why she stays on a ‘very superficial level’ with her.”

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. None of them really wanted to be the one to share this story. Ultimately, Kurt decided he’d do it, if only to help Quinn.

“Okay, so I’ll do it,” he sighed. “I won’t share all the details, since Quinn can tell you those if she wants, but I’ll give you the outline of it. Quinn’s father is a fucking asshole. There really is no other way to describe him. He’s racist, homophobic, xenophobic – well, suffice it to say he hates everyone who isn’t rich, white, straight and Christian, though he doesn't personify anything related to Christian values that I can tell. Judy went along with everything he said. I don’t know for sure, but I’d suspect there was violence in the house. I’d even guess that’s why Quinn has chosen the career she has. Anyway, when Quinn got pregnant, Judy knew. Oh, Quinn never told her, but Judy saw the signs. She never offered to help her, or give her any guidance, or anything. When Russell found out, he kicked her out, giving her 30 minutes to pack anything she needed.”

 

“How did he find out?” Wes asked.

“That’s a detail you can find out from Quinn,” Kurt said, not sure if she’d told Wes about how she’d told everyone that Finn was the father, and honestly, it didn’t pertain to this story at all. “Quinn looked to her mom for support, and Judy never said a word in her defense. She needed her mother, and her mother said nothing. She let Russell kick her out. So Quinn packed, and left.”

“Wow, that’s horrible,” Wes said.

“Yes, and it gets worse. Quinn stayed with friends until her mother showed up at Regionals, saying she’d left Russell, whom she’d discovered was having an affair.”

“So having an affair isn’t okay, but kicking their daughter out is?” Wes asked. “Unbelievable.”

“Precisely,” Kurt said. “Quinn went into labor at Regionals, and her mom was there for Beth’s birth, but she wasn’t there to help her through the adoption, or her feelings about it after. Quinn kind of fell apart, and she was left alone to cope with that. Her father refused to talk to her, her grandparents wanted to revoke their trust fund, and though her mother allowed her to live in her house, she never once stood up for her. She said what Quinn did was embarrassing, and if she was going to get ‘pregnant out of wedlock’, did it have to be with a Jewish delinquent?”

“Oh my God,” Wes said, holding his head in his hands.

“Since then, Quinn has kept things very light with her mother. Her mother doesn’t ask what is happening with her love life, or her friends, just school and her achievements. Quinn is okay with that, since she doesn’t trust her mother at all.”

“What about her father? What happened to him?” Wes asked.

“I think he lives in Columbus,” Blaine said. “He served some time for fraud, but other than that, I don’t know much.”

“My father was the one that prosecuted him,” Sebastian said. “Now, my father is an asshole, too, and even he said he’d never met anyone more offensive than Russell Fabray. That’s saying something.” 

“And here I go trying to fix the unfixable for Quinn. God, no wonder she’s so pissed,” Wes lamented.

“Yep, you stepped in it,” Seb said cheerfully.

“Gee, thanks. What am I going to do?”

“Grovel,” Seb said, just as cheerfully. “I wish I could watch this.”

 

Quinn, meanwhile, had gone to Santana and Britt’s. She filled them in on what happened, and Santana was laughing.

“Oh boy, he fucked up, didn’t he?”

“He really did,” Quinn said, fuming still. “Where the hell does he get off going behind my back?”

“Quinn, calm down. I’m sure he meant well. He just didn’t know what he was doing,” Britt said.

“I told him about my mother. I TOLD him. He knows how I feel about her. What gives him the right to call her?”

“Nothing gives him the right, Q,” Santana said. “But let’s look at this clearly. He didn’t do this out of malice. He did this because he loves you, and was trying to help. Sure, he overstepped big time, and if Judy was close to sober, and she remembers the conversation, you may have to answer questions about ‘that Chinese boy’, but fuck her. You don’t owe her shit, sweetie.”

“You really don’t, Q. She’s a bitch. It’s understandable if you never talk to her again,” Britt added, rubbing Quinn’s back.

“That’s not the point. The point is what Wes did,” Quinn said, trying to not get frustrated with her friends.

“Oh no, he fucked up for sure,” San said. “So, now that he did, and knows he did, and is probably crying with the guys, can he do anything to fix it?”

“I don’t know. I’m just so pissed. I know he has this ‘Mr. Fix It’ personality, but I’m a grown fucking woman. My family is a fucking mess, but either he accepts that, or he doesn’t. He can’t fix this.”

“Q, stop. He accepts you and your mess of a family. He was only trying to make you happy. His family is happy. He has no idea what it’s like to not have that, and probably just wanted you to have it. He wants you to be the happiest you can be, and just did it wrong,” Britt said.

“She’s right, you know,” San said. “He has no real idea what toxic people are. To him, toxic people are the rude people at the grocery store or on the subway. That’s all kinds of awesome for him, but it gives him no frame of reference for your experiences. You can be mad, because he handled it so fucking badly, but be mad for the right reasons. This doesn’t go deeper than just wanting to help. It’s not about changing you or thinking you aren’t acceptable, or whatever it is your twisted brain is thinking.”

Quinn sighed. “So what do I do now?”

“Let him grovel,” San said.

 

Quinn wished she’d thought to pack a bag so she could stay with her girls, but she hadn’t, so she had to go home. She had work in the morning, and had to dress for court. She walked in to a very quiet apartment at almost seven, and if not for the lights on in the foyer and in Wes’s room, she’d have thought he wasn’t home. 

She walked straight to her room, and closed the door. Okay, not that mature really, but she was still angry. She got her clothes ready for work, and mentally reviewed her court case for the morning. It was for an order of protection against a man who had beaten his pregnant wife, with their two young children as witnesses. They were staying at a shelter, but the man was probably going to be released on bail within the week. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, since the woman was deathly afraid of him, but Quinn hoped she would follow through and apply for the order. 

 

Wes heard her come in, and wanted to jump up and just meet her in the hall, and hug her and kiss her, and fix it. He didn’t, though. He was afraid. After hearing all that he’d heard from the guys, he was even more in awe of her. She was so strong, and had learned so young to rely on herself, and turned out amazing despite it, or hell, maybe because of it. In any case, now he fucked it up, and he was a big chicken to even talk to her.

Okay, enough, he thought. He can do this. He can do anything. He just helped get an entire family on the path to citizenship after being granted asylum. He can do this.

Can’t he? Oh my God, what if he says the wrong thing. What did the guys say? Oh right, grovel. He can grovel.

He walked down the hall to her room, cursing that she still had her own room, even though he slept in it most every night, and what was that about anyway – no, Wes, you have to grovel. This isn’t the right time to address the bedrooms at all. Get your shit together, man.

He knocked softly on her door, and waited for her to answer. After a long moment, she said, “Yes?”

“Can I come in?” he said softly.

After another agonizingly long moment, she said, “Yes.”

He opened the door, and saw her sitting on the bed, watching TV. She looked sad, and it broke his heart to know he made her feel that way.

“Q, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have called your mom. I just shouldn’t have. When I got the urge, I should have talked to you about it. But baby, please know that I wasn’t trying to treat you like a child. I was trying to do something that I thought was nice for you, because I love you. That’s all it was, I swear.” He paused to take a breath, and when he started to talk again, she stopped him.

“Stop talking. Just stop. I get it. I know you were trying to help me, and thought you were doing something nice. I assume you talked to the guys?”

“I did.”

“What did they say?” Quinn asked.

“After they all told me how badly I’d fucked up, you mean?”

Quinn smirked a bit, and said “Yes, after that.”

“Can I come sit with you? Please? I don’t want to talk about this standing in your doorway.”

She sighed, but agreed. He sat on the other side of her bed, but didn’t touch her, though he longed to.

“They told me about your parents, and how they handled your pregnancy, and what has happened to them since. I’m so sorry you went through all that.”

“So you know my father is a convicted felon?” 

“Yes,” he said, and sat on his hand, literally, to prevent it from reaching out to take hers.

“And you know that my mother didn’t divorce him when he kicked me out, but only when he had an affair?”

“Yes.”

“You know that my mother said that if I had to get pregnant as an unwed teen, why did I have to pick a Jewish delinquent to be the father?”

Wes wondered why she was going over each of these, as if she was itemizing or inventorying them, but he let her go on. “Yes.”

“You know that my mom, who decided she wanted to be there for the miracle of birth, and offered to make a nursery for Beth, didn’t help me at all through the adoption process? That I went through it alone, except for Puck?” Tears were running down her face now.

Fuck it. He grabbed her hand and held it. “Yes, baby, I know.”

“Did they tell you that my parents haven’t told me they love me since I was about five years old?” With that, she broke down, and sobbed. He pulled her to him, and held her, rocking her back and forth gently.

“No, they didn’t tell me that. I’m so, so sorry. I love you so much, Quinn. Sshh. It’s okay, baby. It’s going to be okay.”

Quinn sobbed for a few minutes, then pushed him away. “No! I’m still so mad at you. You had no right to do that. No right!”

“I know. I totally fucked up, Q. I had no right to do that, and I get it now. I promise you I will never contact them again, ever. I know you don’t want me to, and I don’t want to. Baby, look at me. They are toxic. They don’t deserve you. I have no idea how they managed to raise such a wonderful person, but that doesn’t give them any rights to you. I’m so sorry if I’ve made things worse with your mom, and I’m sure I have. Please, forgive me? I love you, and I can’t think about losing you.”

“I don’t know why you love me. No one else ever has.” With that, she started crying again.

“Can I hold you?” She nodded, and he enveloped her in his arms. “Baby, that’s not true. You have the most amazing friends who love you. Even if your parents are hateful, you have a large group of friends who love and protect you. I hope you count me among them.”

She sniffed, and got up to get some tissue. When she came back, she lay down on the bed and in his arms again, and said, “You know I do, and you know I love you. You can’t ever do that again.”

“I promise, never.”

“Will you stay with me tonight?” she asked.

“Of course I will.”

“Do you want to make this our room?”

His eyes got big, and he said, “Are you sure? No, don’t answer that. I’m not questioning you anymore. If you asked, you’re sure. And baby, I’d love to make this our room.”

“Will you make sweet love with me and show me how much you love me?” she asked, sweetly and coyly.

Wes, being a smart man who finally figured out not to question this smart, brave woman he loved, who for some reason loved him back, didn’t ask if she was sure, and just said, “Oh my God, yes,” and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  Posting a few chapters now since my father is ill, and I don't know when I'll get a chance to again.

  
  
  
They flew to Westerville for Christmas, and spent it with Cecilia and Stephen. For Quinn, it was amazing. No one was drunk, no one fought, and no one gave anyone the silent treatment for reasons not entirely clear. It was peaceful, friendly, and everyone was warm to her.

Their flight to Columbus left early on Christmas Eve, but it was non-stop and less than a couple of hours. They picked up a rental car to drive the short distance to Westerville, and they were greeted with hugs when they got to the house. Cecilia told Wes to show them to their room, and insisted they take a nap, because they had gotten up so early. Wes just grinned and led Quinn to his room.

His ‘room’ ended up being an in-law apartment attached to the garage. “You have your own apartment here?” Quinn asked.

“Well, I do now. My grandmother lived here for a while before she died, and then it turned into my place when I come to visit. It’s also a guest house.” He opened the door and led her into a beautifully decorated living room that opened to the kitchen. It was small but bright and airy, and because Cecilia had put her touches on it, it was even decorated for the holidays with a small tree and stockings with their names on them hung on the mantle. 

“Well, this isn’t a bad way to spend Christmas,” Quinn laughed. “It’s better than a hotel, for sure. Your mom didn’t have to do this.”

Wes laughed. “Ooh but she did. She’s compelled to decorate. Wait until you see the rest of the house. I’d call it an obsession.”

“Well, it’s a beautiful one.”

“I’m so glad you’re here with me,” he said. “Our first Christmas. I love you.”

“I love you, too, and thanks for inviting me. I don’t want to be anywhere else.” She kissed him, and he led her to the bedroom for their ‘nap’.

 

A couple of hours later, after they actually did sleep a bit, they went to the main part of the house, and had a snack. Cecilia was in the kitchen, getting things ready for dinner. Both Quinn and Wes offered to help, but Cecilia shooed them away. 

“Take her outside and show her the view, take her on a tour of the house. Do something and let me do this,” she laughed. “Your aunt, uncle and cousins will be over at seven, and I need to finish this.”

“Got it, Mom.” Wes and Quinn put their coats on, along with gloves and hats, and went outside. The house overlooked the Hudson Reservoir, and their views were so beautiful, so serene. They walked down a small pathway to the water, and sat on a bench someone had cleared the few inches of snow from. For late December, it was fairly mild, so they weren’t freezing, but the air was crisp. It was truly breathtaking.

“I’d never consider myself outdoorsy, but here, I could sit forever,” Quinn said.

“You should see it in the fall. If there’s a lot of color in the leaves, it’s amazing.”

“It’s so peaceful. I’d love to live someplace this peaceful someday. The Hamptons house is peaceful like this, too.”

They stayed out there for a little while, then went back to the house. They changed clothes, and were ready when Wes’s aunt and uncle, Olivia and Mike, and their kids, Meredith and Patrick, arrived. Meredith was a junior at Dartmouth, and Patrick was in his first year of med school at Stanford. They had a lovely dinner, and everyone was warm to each other, and they all exchanged small gifts, even with Quinn. They welcomed her, unquestionably. She suspected Olivia and Mike knew her parents, or knew of them, but they were warm and friendly, and didn’t hesitate with their acceptance of her as Wes’s partner. They were all so well-adjusted it was stunning.

 

Christmas Day was sunny and warmer, and after breakfast, they opened presents, then had a lazy day. They had a lovely dinner, and Quinn went into the office to call her mother to wish her Merry Christmas, and immediately wished she hadn’t.

She hadn’t talked to her since Thanksgiving, and one of Judy’s first questions to Quinn was, “Are you still seeing that Chinese boy?”

“His name is Wes, and you know that,” Quinn replied with a sigh.

“I did some research after he called. I know his parents, and Quinn, must you always find a minority?” She said it with a sneer, as if there was something inherently wrong with that.

“Mom, if you know his parents, you know they are wonderful people. In any case, I’m doing well, and hope you are, too. Merry Christmas.”

“Quinnie, you know I love you, darling, but you need to end this relationship. What will people think?” 

“They will likely think that I’m lucky to have found someone who will overlook the mess that is my family, and love me anyway. They will think I’m blessed to be accepted by his family who knows my father and all that he is and all he’s done, and they don’t care at all, and don’t hold it against me, because they aren’t superficial. They all know I’m not my father.”

Quinn heard Judy take a long drink and sighed. “Quinnie, dear, it’sh not right,” Judy slurred. “What would your grandparents think? Do you even know where his family is from?”

“My grandparents are dead. I don’t care what they would think, and I assume Wes’s family originally came from China. They are Chinese, after all. I haven’t asked, and don’t care about that. I just love him.”

“Well, Quinn, let me know when you come to your senses and break up with him. I hope that’s soon, because I’ll miss talking to you.” Judy took another long drink as she loaded some emotional blackmail on her daughter.

“Careful Judy,” she couldn’t call her ‘Mom’ right now, “I think he’s ‘the one’, and he’s not going anywhere. When you tell Frannie this, tell her she knows my number, if she cares to call. Goodbye.” Quinn ended the call, muttered, “Merry fucking Christmas to you, too”, and burst into tears. 

 

Wes, who hadn’t intended to eavesdrop, but had walked by the room and heard the part of the conversation and decided to listen to the rest, walked in and took her in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn’t called her, she wouldn’t know about me.”

“No! You don’t get to do that. It’s not your fault, and you won’t be the martyr, or my dirty little secret. This is all on her. She’s a racist, elitist bitch who cares more about what other people think than her own daughter’s happiness.” A fresh wave of sobs came, and Wes rocked her side to side, trying to soothe her.

Cecilia appeared in the doorway, looking very concerned, and Wes just shook his head. She left, and a few moments later, reappeared with a glass of something dark, and a mug of tea. She placed both in front of Quinn, and leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Drink what’s in the glass first, sweetie.”

“What’s in it, Mom?” Wes asked.

“It’s booze. Does it even matter?” Cecilia asked.

Quinn shrugged and said, “Nope,” and drank it quickly. “Thank you, Cecilia.”

“Quinn, I won’t lie and say I didn’t hear part of that call.” Quinn dropped her head, and started crying again. She was so ashamed. Cecilia lifted Quinn’s chin, and said, “Oh no, you don’t get to do that. You are not your parents. You are always welcome in this house, as Wes’s girlfriend, wife, or if God forbid you break up, as my friend. Understood?” She looked right into Quinn’s eyes as Quinn nodded.

“Good. We love you, dear, and you’re Wes’s, so you’re ours, too. That’s just how we work,” Cecilia said. She pulled Quinn to her feet and hugged her.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Quinn cried.

“You’re welcome, sweetie. I mean it. Now, Wes, take her back to your room, and take care of her, okay?”

“Thanks, Mom.”

 

Quinn and Wes had planned to go to Lima on Saturday, but canceled those plans, and instead went to lunch and a movie. They had a nice day, spent Saturday night with Cecilia and Stephen, and had to fly back to New York on Sunday. Given that they were still pretty new at their jobs, they didn’t have a lot of vacation time yet, and they were going to spend New Year’s Eve with their friends in the city.

They said a wistful goodbye on Sunday, and flew home. When they arrived at their apartment by late afternoon, they found Santana and Britt waiting for them.

“Yep, I called them, and I don’t even care if you’re mad,” Wes said. “I figured you’d need some time with your girls. I’m going to Seb and Dave’s for dinner. Have fun, ladies.” He kissed Quinn, told her he loved her and left.

 

Santana produced a bottle of wine, got some glasses, and said, “Okay, so tell me what happened. All Wes said was that your mom did it again.”

Quinn filled her girls in on the details, and by now, was more angry than hurt. San and Britt listened, and when Quinn was finished, they were stunned.

“That bitch. I don’t even know why I’m surprised, but that’s a new low, even for Judy. With Puck, I always wondered if her jabs about him being Jewish was a cover for him being poor, but I guess not. I guess she’s just a racist bitch,” San said.

“She’s a bully, Q, and I’m glad you didn’t give into her,” Britt said. “Wes is awesome, and it sounds like his family is, too. Who cares if they’re Asian? People are just people. I’d feel sorry for her if she wasn’t such a cold bully.”

“Fuck her,” Quinn said. “I had a thought on the plane today. I’m free, finally. I don’t have to play nice, or make pleasant conversation about superficial crap to keep the peace. The game is over. Part of me – a really small part – is sad, but mostly, I’m relieved. I can live with my awesome Asian man, have all my awesome minority friends, work with the populations I want to work with, and be fucking happy for once.”

“Good for you, Q. You deserve to be happy,” Britt said, giving her a hug.

“Fuck yeah, be happy. It’s about damned time,” San said. “No more guilt.”

San and Britt stayed for a few more hours, and Quinn did indeed feel better after they left. When Wes came home shortly after, she gave him a big hug and kiss, and thanked him for being so devious. 

“Devious?” Wes asked.

“Yes,” she said laughing. “You got my girls over for me, and in reality, your call to my mom set this whole thing off, and now I’m free.”

“Free?” Wes felt like he was the one who’d been drinking, not Quinn.

She laughed and explained her epiphany to him, and said, “So I’m just going to spend my life with minorities and working with the oppressed and underserved. Sound like a plan?”

“Whatever makes you happy,” he laughed. “I’m just happy I fit in one of those categories so you’ll be with me,” and he smirked before he kissed her, and took her to bed.  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  This chapter, and the rest, deal with domestic violence and minor character deaths resulting from it (not Wes and Quinn). Please take this into account if you are triggered. The descriptions of violence are not terribly graphic, but I believe in warnings.

  
  
  
That spring, they went to David and Sebastian’s wedding. Everyone met Katie, Sam’s new girlfriend, when they came to New York for Nationals. They watched Rachel win her first Tony, and welcomed Kurt and Blaine’s baby, Eliza. They were both enjoying their jobs, and learning a lot. After a lot of discussion, Beth had finally chosen the bedroom with the full bath as her room, and was staying over occasionally. 

Things were going really well, overall, and Quinn finally felt as if she was happy when she got a call one night in June that changed everything.

 

She and Wes were watching a movie when her phone rang, and she saw that it was Frannie. Surprised, she answered it quickly. She hadn’t spoken to Frannie since the fight with her mother, and she figured that Frannie had written her off, too. Since they hadn’t been close since they were kids, she accepted that and moved on.

“Hello? Frannie?” Quinn said when she answered her phone.

“Hey Quinnie, I know you don’t want to talk to me, but I have news you need to know,” Frannie said, and Quinn could tell she’d been crying.

Quinn braced herself, and quietly said, “Okay, what is it?”

“Um, shit. There isn’t any easy way to say this, but Dad killed Mom and then killed himself.”

Quinn sat straight up, and said, “What? What did you just say?”

Wes saw her go pale, and moved to take her into her arms. He didn’t know what happened, but he knew whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

“Oh Quinnie, it was a murder-suicide. They were dating again, apparently, and went to dinner. There was a fight, and in the parking lot, he killed her, then killed himself.   
The police just called me a few minutes ago. Grant and I are making arrangements to go back to Ohio now.”

Quinn was silent. She didn’t move, didn’t speak, barely breathed. Hearing Frannie on the other end saying, “Quinn? Quinn? Are you there?”, Wes took her phone.

“Hi, this is Wes, Quinn’s partner.”

“Hi Wes, this is Frannie, Quinn’s sister. Is Quinn okay?”

“No, but can you tell me what happened? She is just sitting here, not able to talk,” Wes said.

Frannie repeated the story, and Wes’s eyes filled with tears. No wonder Quinn couldn’t speak. He grabbed his phone and texted Santana to tell her what happened, and to come over immediately. 

“My husband, Grant, and I are making arrangements to go to Lima tomorrow. Can or will you and Quinn be able to go?”

“I don’t know, Frannie. I need to talk to Quinn. Surely you know about her fight with Judy at Christmas,” Wes said.

“Yes, and I know that Quinn said she didn’t want to talk to me, either, but if she…”

Wes cut Frannie off. “Wait, no that isn’t what she said. I was there. She told Judy that she should tell you her number hadn’t changed if you wanted to talk to her.”

“Crap. Crap! That isn’t what Judy told me, and I should have known better. Tell her I’m sorry, and to call me, please? Or you call me?” She gave Wes her number, and Wes said they’d let her know their plans.

Wes ended the call, and gathered Quinn in his arms. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

“He killed her. He finally killed her. I always knew he would. He killed her.” Quinn repeated that over and over – “He killed her” – until Wes was crying. Quinn was in shock. They sat like that until Santana and Britt arrived a short time later.

They had a key for emergencies, and let themselves in. They burst into the apartment, and found Wes and Quinn in the living room, where Quinn was almost catatonic.

“Q. Q, I’m so sorry,” Santana said, and hearing her voice seemed to break Quinn out of her trance. 

“S, he killed her. He fucking killed her. I knew this would happen someday. Didn’t I say this would happen someday? I fucking knew it.” With that, she broke down and started sobbing.

San grabbed her in a hug, and held her. “I know, sweetie. You did say that. You always said that. I know. You’re okay, though. You’re here with us.”

“He fucking killed her!” Quinn yelled. “It’s NOT okay! How can this be okay? HE KILLED HER! In a fucking parking lot! Why was she even back with him? I don’t fucking get any of this!”

Quinn stood up and started pacing the room, and everyone let her. “I don’t understand! What would possess her to date him again, and why did he kill her? I don’t fucking understand?”

“Q, you know that your parents were sick, and together, they were worse. They hurt each other,” Britt said.

“She’s right,” San said. “I don’t know why they got back together, but you know that domestic violence victims often go back. You know this. You see it every day at work.”

Wes knew there was more to her parents’ relationship than he had been told, and remembered what Kurt had said about him suspecting there was violence in her home. Kurt was right, but he wondered if it was worse than even Kurt suspected. He got up and got her a glass of wine, and handed it to her. “Here, drink this. We don’t have anything stronger.”

“We should remedy that,” Quinn said, wryly, and she drank the entire glass at once. “Can I have another?”

Knowing that getting drunk wouldn’t do anything, but not caring, Wes got her another glass. She sipped this one, at least.

“I guess I need to go to Lima,” Quinn said. “What did Frannie say?”

“She and Grant are going to go to Lima tomorrow.”

“Well, I guess I will be, too.”

“I’m going with you,” Wes said.

“We’re going, too,” San said, and Britt nodded in agreement.

“You guys don’t have to do that,” Quinn said. “This is my family’s mess, not yours.”

“Quinn, I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that, and not take it personally. When it concerns you, it concerns me. If it were my parents, you’d go, right?” Quinn nodded, and Wes said, “So this is your parents, and I’m going.”

“I’m not even going to pretend that I’m not annoyed,” San laughed. “Of course, we’re going.”

 

Wes got his phone, and booked a flight for the four of them for the following day, and San and Britt left to go pack, assuring her that they’d call the others to let them know.

Quinn called Frannie back, and let her know their flight plans, and found out they’d be arriving in Columbus within twenty minutes of each other. They made plans to meet at the car rental booth, and they’d text if either was delayed.

Wes called his parents, who’d heard the story on the news, but were shocked when they heard who it was, and no names had been released, pending notification of family members. They told him to pass on their love to Quinn, and that they were there for whatever they needed.

Wes called his boss, and Quinn’s, and filled them in. They both said to take the time they needed, and to check in when they could. 

Wes’s phone was ringing like crazy, but the only person to call Quinn directly was Puck. Quinn debated answering, then decided she needed to talk to him, and was crying before she answered the phone.

“Puck.” It was all she could say.

“Q. I’m so sorry. I love you, baby mama. Finn and I are flying to Lima tomorrow. It’s the soonest we could.” Puck was crying too, for her, and all that she must be feeling.

“You don’t have to come,” she said through her tears.

“Yes, we do. We’ll be there tomorrow. We get into Columbus at 5:20.”

“Oh you must be on Frannie’s flight. We are all getting in about twenty minutes later, and are meeting at the Hertz rental place. Want to meet us there?”

“Yes, and Q? We’re going to get you through this. I love you, now Finn wants to talk to you.”

“Okay, love you, too.” She waited a moment until Finn got on the phone, and she was trying to gather herself, and fell apart again when she heard Finn’s voice.

“Q? You still here?” Finn asked her.

“Finn. I’m here.”

“Q, we love you, and you’re strong enough to get through this. You may not feel it, but you are. Remember that, okay? Lean on Wes, and let him help you. When you feel like you don’t want him to know something, or your guard is going up, remember that he loves you, and won’t judge you, okay? We are all going to be together tomorrow. What? Oh Puck wants me to tell you he let Shelby know.”

“Thanks, Finn. I love you, too. See you tomorrow.”

She ended the call, and went to find Wes, who was packing his clothes in their room. 

“I’ve put some things of yours in the suitcase, but I don’t know what clothes you want, but tell me, and I’ll get them. What do you need, baby? Let me help you.”

“I don’t even know where to start.” She was numb. She couldn’t even decide what to pack without help.

“Okay, let’s start with shorts and tops. Let’s get those first.” She picked a few pairs of shorts, some tops, and some shoes to match. They moved on to dresses, then an outfit for a funeral. She wasn’t even sure they’d have one, given the circumstances, but she wanted to be ready, just in case. She got an outfit ready for the flight, and put her toiletries in her travel case, and then sat, deflated, on the bed.

“What am I going to do, Wes? I don’t even know what to do. Do we have a funeral? My God, no one even liked them. Why would we have a funeral?”

“Maybe they have plans already made? Or you can do something private for you and Frannie? Do they have siblings?”

“My father has a brother, but I don’t know where he is. Frannie might. He hated my father, too. My mother has a sister, but they hadn’t talked in years, either. Let me call Frannie and see if she’s talked to them.”

She called Frannie, who told her she had spoken with both their uncle John and aunt Susie, and they would both be coming in if they had a funeral. That led to a discussion about whether or not they should have a funeral. They both felt maybe a private one would be best, but they’d see if their parents had any plans made, and talk to the priest at their church in Lima.

“And Quinnie? I really am sorry I listened to Mom. I should have reached out myself. Wes sounds like a good guy, from the little I know about him, and you know I don’t care what he looks like, so long as he makes you happy.”

“It’s okay. Honestly, I shouldn’t have relied on Mom to give you that message. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you, too, little sister.”

 

Wes and Quinn went to bed, but she couldn’t sleep for the longest time, and when she did, she had dreams of the shooting, and woke up in a sweat. Wes pulled her close, and she slept fitfully the rest of the night.  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Once again, there are some discussions and descriptions of domestic violence in this and the coming chapters.

  
  
  
The next morning, they woke early, and out of habit, put on Good Morning America. One of their top stories was the shooting. Listening to Robin Roberts talk about her parents was surreal to Quinn, and she watched in silence as a video of it was played.

“We have video of the stunning events in Lima, Ohio leading up to the deadly confrontation, but we aren’t going to show the actual shooting. Please be aware that this may be sensitive for some viewers.”

They cut to a clip of the video, showing her parents fighting, screaming obscenities at one another. It was clear her mother was intoxicated, and she was yelling things about a “skanky slut” that Russell had apparently been sleeping with. Russell, in turn, was calling her a “drunk shrew” who only cared about herself, and he couldn’t ever escape her. There were several bleeps, obviously for foul language, and some faces in the parking lot were blurred. Russell went to the car, and pulled a gun out of the glove compartment, and that’s when the clip ended.

“We are told the couple involved are Russell and Judy Fabray, of Lima, Ohio. They had been married for many years, divorced, and were recently seeing each other again. Russell is a businessman who served almost two years in prison for fraud, surrounding a business deal he made that swindled some people out of money. The couple had two grown daughters, and grandchildren. We want you to know that if you are a victim of domestic violence, or know someone who is, please call the DV hotline…” 

“Oh my God,” Quinn said. “It’s national news. It’s national.” She changed to the Today Show, and it was on that, too. “Jesus. Everyone knows.”

“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.”

Quinn’s phone beeped with a text. She looked at it, and saw a text from her boss, offering any help she could give, and letting her know that she would help her arrange counseling for her when she got back, if she felt she needed it. She responded, and told her thanks, she’d let her know.

Their flight wasn’t until later, but San and Britt arrived early, about 10 am, and San suggested they get something to eat, since Quinn hadn’t eaten anything. Just then, Quinn’s phone rang, showing a Lima number. She answered it, not thinking.

“Hello?”

“Is this Quinn Fabray?”

“Yes.”

“This is Dan Martin from The Lima News, and I was calling for a statement about the murder-suicide of your parents yesterday…”

Quinn dropped the phone. San picked it up, and said, “Hello? Who’s this?”

“This is Dan Martin from the Lima News, and I’m trying to get a statement from Ms. Fabray.”

“This is Santana Lopez-Pierce, the spokesperson for the Fabray family. They will not be making a statement at this time, other than this is a tragedy for their family and they ask that all media respect their privacy as they grieve. Yes, Lopez-Pierce. L-o-p-e-z. Yes. No, P-i-e-r-c-e.” She rolled her eyes. “No, no one will be making any other statement at this time. No. Dan, is it? No comment, Dan.” She ended the call.

“Well, if you decide to make a formal statement, Dan isn’t getting the exclusive. He’s an idiot,” San said to Quinn. “Oh hope you don’t mind that I’m now your spokesperson.”

“No, have at it, though I should text Frannie and let her know.” She did that, and gave her Santana’s information, so Frannie could direct any media inquiries to Santana. Frannie responded and said she was just starting to get calls, too, and would happily pass the information on.

They went to breakfast, and ended up turning Quinn’s phone off due to the endless calls. They went back to their apartment after, and got their luggage and headed off to the airport. Santana fielded some calls on the way, responding to some in such a way that even the cab driver was laughing. 

As they unloaded at the arrivals terminal, the driver said, “Miss? I assume you are the daughter of the couple I saw on the news?” Quinn nodded. “My condolences to you, and you and your sister will be in my prayers. Keep your head up. People say stupid things, you know.”

Quinn’s eyes filled, and she gave him a hug and thanked him.

They got through security, and as they were waiting for boarding, Quinn looked at her Facebook page. She had loads of posts offering condolences and prayers. She had more message requests from the media and just handed the phone to Santana so she could see who warranted a reply, and who didn’t. Santana suggested that she make a public post, tagging Quinn, letting people know that she would be handling the press, and Quinn agreed.

They boarded, and thankfully could escape the media for at least a little while. Wes had booked them all in first class, which proved beneficial as there was a reporter in coach who tried to get an interview. It was coincidental that he was on the flight, but once he realized he was on the same flight as Quinn, he thought he’d get the scoop. Thankfully, the flight attendants prevented that from happening. They also let them off first, and held the others long enough for them to get away.

 

They made it to Hertz, and when Quinn saw Frannie, she started crying again, and hugged her. They held each other for a few long moments, then Quinn saw Puck and Finn, and made her way to them.

“Q,” was all Puck could say as he held her while she sobbed. A few moments later, Finn joined the hug, and they cried together. 

“I hate to do this, but that reporter just spotted you,” San said. “We need to move.”

“What reporter? I’ll end this,” Puck said.

San pointed him out, and Puck just stood glaring, feet apart, hands on his hips and shaking his head. The reporter stopped, and thought better of it, and walked in the other direction.

“I don’t think I appreciated you enough when we were younger,” Frannie said with a small laugh.

“No one ever did,” Puck grinned.

 

They got their rental cars, and made their way to Lima. They had to fight a bit of rush hour traffic, but once they got out of Columbus, it was an easy trip. They arrived at the Fabray house, and everyone just stood in the driveway.

“I don’t think we thought this through,” Quinn said.

“Hotel rooms?” Wes said.

“Yes, please,” San said. “Britt and I can stay with my parents, though.”

“That’s up to you, but I’ll pay for it, San, if money is an issue. I need my girls,” Quinn said.

“Hotel it is,” San said.

They made their way to the Fairfield Inn, which was one of the few hotels not just off Interstate 75, thinking they may be less likely to run into the media there. Wes put all the rooms under Stephen Montgomery, his father’s name, and knowing his parents would be arriving the following night, booked them a room, too.

San stepped forward and asked how many vacancies they had. The desk clerk said they had quite a few, mostly on the top floor. San asked quietly about the media, and the clerk said that they hadn’t found them, at least not as of yet. Since San knew that Rachel and Jesse, Kurt and Blaine, and Seb and Dave would be arriving over the following days, San put some rooms in their names, and asked to talk to a manager. While Wes and the others got their bags, San explained the situation to the manager, who promised that he would do his best to keep the press off their floor, and put all their friends together in rooms at the same end of the hall.

That completed, San met the others and they went up to their rooms. They were clean, air-conditioned, and quiet, though they all remembered the train tracks nearby. They didn’t even care. They all lived in the city now, and were used to noise. Quinn and Wes got a bit settled, and were discussing dinner when there was a knock on the door. Wes opened it, and found a man standing there.

“Wes, right? I’m Sam Evans.”

“Sam.” With that, Quinn was crying again, but got up to hug him. 

“I’m so sorry, Q. I’m just so damned sorry,” Sam said.

“Thanks. What’s the news like here?”

“Well, what do you know?” He sat down at the desk, and Quinn sat on the bed with Wes next to her.

“Where did it happen?”

“At the steakhouse on Main Street.”

Of course it did, Quinn thought. That had been her father’s favorite restaurant for years.

“How are the witnesses? Do we know any of them?” Quinn asked.

“There weren’t many, given that it was a Tuesday in Lima, but yes, we do know one of them. Azimio was one of them. He isn’t the one that recorded it, and he is refusing to give interviews. He’s protecting you, Q.”

“Oh my God, Azimio. How is he?”

“Not great, but he’ll be okay.”

“I want to talk to him. Can you arrange that?”

“Q, do you think that’s a good idea?” Sam asked.

“No, but I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Then yes, I will arrange it.”

They talked more about the general gossip surrounding her parents, which was mostly what you’d expect – why did Judy go back, why didn’t she leave him, she drank too much, he was an asshole, but since that was all true, Quinn wasn’t too upset by any of it.

Sam stayed through dinner, and Frannie and Quinn made plans to call the Lima police, their priest in the morning, along with their father’s attorney.  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Once again, there are some discussions and descriptions of domestic violence in this and the coming chapters.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
The following morning, they rose early, and Quinn and Frannie, along with Wes and Grant, met in Quinn’s room to make their calls. Quinn called the police to set up a meeting with the detective who was handling the case, and Frannie called the priest. They would meet with the detective at 10 am, and the priest at one. Grant, also an attorney, called the man who was the last known attorney for Russell.

After he ended the call, he said, “He hasn’t represented Russell in years, but he gave me another name of someone who might. He transferred some case information to him years ago, but he isn’t sure if he still represented him or not.” Grant called that man, who led him to a woman, who said she hadn’t represented Russell in a long time, either, and said that he went through a lot of attorneys. She said she would call around and see if she could find a name for them.

They met with the detective, who couldn’t fill in many blanks for them, but said their bodies were still at the morgue, and they’d need to notify a funeral home, which would arrange for transportation. 

They had lunch at a small diner, but ate quickly after people started to notice them, and went to the church after.

 

Father Thomas had not been at St. Charles when Quinn and Frannie were growing up, but he welcomed them, and said he knew their parents, and offered his condolences. He offered to pray with them, which they accepted. After, they expressed their concerns about a funeral, given what happened, and how very few people actually liked their parents.

Father Thomas tried to be diplomatic. “I can see where those would be concerns for you. Have you considered a private service and burial? Do you know of their preferences?”

“We are having a hard time finding those,” Grant said. “We can’t find an attorney, and there may be paperwork at Judy’s house, but we haven’t yet gone in it.”

“That’s understandable. Do you know where Russell was living? It was my understanding they were living together again.”

“What?” Quinn and Frannie said together.

“Yes, from what I know, your parents had been residing together for several months, perhaps since the holidays.”

Well, that explains a lot, Quinn thought. Her mother had been particularly vitriolic about Wes, and if her father had been there, that made sense. She looked at Frannie, and said, “I guess we have to go to the house.” Frannie just nodded.

They decided on a private service and burial, and Father Thomas helped them with the details. They let the funeral home know, and things were underway for a service on Monday. All Quinn could think was, shit, today is only Wednesday. But with the weekend coming, and Quinn’s aunt and uncle traveling, they could only do it Monday.

They thanked the priest, and decided to go to the house. When Quinn opened the door, she was hit with an odor so bad her eyes watered. She covered her nose and mouth, and warned the others to do the same.

It was a mess beyond anything she’d ever imagined her parents living in. There were dirty glasses, and empty wine bottles alongside empty vodka bottles strewn everywhere – on the coffee table in the living room, on the dining room table, in the kitchen. There were dishes piled in the sink, with old food still on them. A broken glass was shattered in the dining room, and forgotten. 

Quinn and Frannie went upstairs. Their old rooms were neat, though they obviously hadn’t been dusted in a long time. They went into their parents’ room, and saw the same mess that they saw downstairs, but here, there were dirty clothes everywhere added to the empty glasses and bottles, jewelry all over the floor as if it had been thrown from a jewelry box, and a dresser drawer was on the floor, upended. They couldn’t begin to imagine what had taken place here, and didn’t want to. Wiping their eyes, and holding hands, they went back downstairs.

Grant was on the phone, and Wes was in Russell’s office, trying to find some papers. Quinn and Frannie got some garbage bags and just started bagging everything up to throw away. They had no need for any plates or glasses, and didn’t want to take the time to wash them, and some had mold growing on them after sitting there for so long, so it was all going in the trash.

Grant got off the phone, and said he was still in the process of finding the attorney, and wanted to know what shape the upstairs was in. Frannie just shook her head. He hugged her, and went back to making calls.

Quinn saw a neighbor, Mrs. Mason, outside and asked her when trash pickup was, and if she knew of any good cleaning services. After giving Quinn the information, and passing on her condolences, she left. Quinn remembered her as always being kind, and knew she wouldn’t gossip.

Shortly after Mrs. Mason left, Santana, Britt, Puck, Finn and Sam arrived.

 

“Wes called. You need help cleaning,” San said, matter of factly.

“Yes, we do,” Quinn said. She wasn’t going to be embarrassed, she just wasn’t. This was not her mess.

“We brought supplies, too,” Britt added, holding up bags full of cleaning supplies, gloves and the like.

“Oh thank God,” Frannie said. “Gloves! This shit is nasty!”

When Quinn looked at her, surprised, Frannie just shrugged and said, “What? It is!”

San laughed, and said, “You’re more fun than I remembered.”

Frannie smirked, and said, “Yeah well, there’s five years between Quinnie and me. You all didn’t know everything.”

 

They got all of the trash picked up and taken out, which would thankfully be picked up that night. They did a quick cleaning of the kitchen and living room, and finally Wes came out of the office and said, “I found it! Wow, you guys made quite a difference,” as he noticed the changes in the downstairs.

“Thanks. What did you find?” Quinn asked.

“I found his will, their funeral plans, and the name of his attorney. It’s Lucas Bentley.”

Just then, Grant came in and said, “I just got off the phone with Lucas Bentley. He was Russell’s attorney.”

“Well, thanks,” Wes said. “I just spent two hours looking for that,” he laughed.

“Sorry, man. Anyway, it doesn’t seem as if Judy had a will, but Russell did, updated six months ago. We have an appointment tomorrow morning at 9 am.”

“Thanks, honey,” Frannie said. “Is he decent?”

“Well, he didn’t like Russell, so that’s a good sign.”

“Yes, it is,” Puck laughed.

They packed everything up, and decided to go to Breadstix for dinner, reporters and curiosity be damned.

 

San talked to the manager again, and they were placed in the back room, away from prying eyes. Katie, now Sam’s fiancé, was able to join them, and when she came in, she took Quinn aside and told her that Azimio was there, if she wanted to talk to him. Quinn asked Sam to invite him to join them, if he wanted, or to just talk to her, whichever he preferred.

A few moments later, Azimio and his wife, a pretty Asian woman named Alli, came back with Sam. Quinn stood up and went to him, crying before she reached him. Sam introduced her to Alli, and they all just stood for a moment before Quinn spoke.

“Azimio, Alli, I am so very sorry.”

Azimio pulled her into a hug, and said, “No, Quinn, this isn’t your fault. I’m sorry for you. We both are. How are you doing?”

“I have no idea, really. I hadn’t spoken to my father since high school, and my mother since Christmas.”

“Is it too personal to ask why?” Azimio asked.

Quinn laughed. “Of course not, not under these circumstances. You know most of it already, and I feel like I owe you. When I got pregnant, my parents didn’t like that Puck was the father because he’s Jewish. As you may remember, my father kicked me out then. I haven’t spoken to him since. My mother and I reconciled, sort of, but when she heard about my boyfriend now, she told me she wouldn’t speak to me until I broke up with him.”

Alli gasped. “Why not?”

“Wes, come here and meet Azimio and Alli.” Quinn introduced Wes to the other couple, then said, “She didn’t like that he isn’t white.”

While Wes and Azimio shook hands, Alli hugged Quinn. “I’m so sorry. My parents have been nothing but accepting of Z, and his parents love me, too.”

“Wes’s parents are great. It’s just my parents that sucked. Do you want to join us for dinner?”

Z looked around and said, “Am I welcome by everyone? I wasn’t the nicest to most of you here.”

Finn stood up and said, “Have you changed?

“I have.”

Sam said, “Finn, he really has.”

“Kurt is going to be here tomorrow, along with Dave and his husband. You cool with that?”

“I am. I’ve talked with Dave. We’re okay now. We aren’t as close as we once were, and that’s my fault. I miss that friendship.”

Finn said, “You know that Puck and I are married?”

“Yes, I know, and congratulations, sincerely.”

Finn studied Z for a few long seconds, and said, “Join us.”

 

They had a nice dinner, and Z and Alli got along with everyone. They reminisced about football, and high school, and found out that Z was managing a few car washes, and Alli was a teacher at one of the elementary schools. As they were leaving, Quinn quietly invited Z and Alli to the funeral, saying she fully understood if they didn’t want to come. 

“I don’t know if it will be weird for you, or offer you any kind of closure, but I’ll leave it up to you. It’s been nice getting to know you as an adult, Z.”

“Thanks, Quinn. We’ll talk about it,” Z said.

 

When they got back to the hotel, they found Cecilia and Stephen there. Cecilia immediately took Quinn into her arms, and held her while Quinn cried. Quinn introduced them to everyone who hadn’t been at their Thanksgiving, and Quinn thanked them for coming.

“You didn’t have to come. I know you didn’t like my parents. The funeral isn’t until Monday anyway.”

“Quinn, you’re Wes’s, so you’re ours. We’re here to help however we can, and we’re here as long as you need us,” Stephen said.  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Once again, there are some discussions and descriptions of domestic violence in this and the coming chapters.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
Friday morning, they met with Lucas Bentley, the attorney, and found out that Frannie and Quinn were the beneficiaries of the entire estate, which was quite a bit, considering that neither Russell nor Judy had actually worked in the last several years.

“You will each inherit well into the seven figures, even after estate taxes. Russell was good at making money,” Lucas said. 

“That may have been his only redeeming feature,” Frannie quipped.

“You said that, not me,” Lucas replied with a smirk.

Quinn laughed. “It’s okay. We’ve yet to meet one person who actually liked him. You can say it. Even the priest struggled with what to say.”

 

They left after discussing the details, went to the funeral home and made all those arrangements, then went back to the hotel. Cecilia told Quinn and Frannie that she had set up the cleaning service for Saturday, and someone would have to be there with a key to let them in. She offered to do that, and Quinn thanked her.

They talked about lunch, and decided to get Thai food, which San and Britt brought back. They found Puck and Finn in the lobby, who returned from a visit with Sarah, Puck’s sister. Puck’s mother, Ruth, had died the year before, and Sarah was living in the house now with her boyfriend, Max.

They ate lunch by the hotel pool outside, and decided to swim. Quinn didn’t even know she’d brought a suit, but Wes said he’d put one in the suitcase for her, just in case. “You’re a smart man,” she said, giving him a kiss. Even Frannie and Grant brought theirs.

They were in the pool an hour later when Sebastian, Dave, Kurt, Blaine, Jesse and Rachel walked out.

“Hey everyone,” Kurt said.

“Little brother!” Finn exclaimed, for a moment forgetting that this was a sad event. “Oh sorry, Q.”

“Oh Finn, it’s okay. This sucks, but it’s okay. I’m sure you’re happy to see Kurt. We can have fun, too.”

“So this is why you texted me and told me to bring a bathing suit,” Kurt said. “I’m glad you did. We’ll be down shortly.”

By the time they all came back down, Quinn had gotten out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself. She hugged everyone, and cried with them, thanking them for coming. 

“How’s it been, Quinn?” Rachel asked.

“Awful.” She filled Rachel in on everything, including the state of the house, and then told her that Azimio was one of the witnesses. She called Dave over to hear that part, too. “You should hear this, too. Azimio was one of the witnesses. He and his wife were there for dinner, and saw the whole thing.”

“Azimio? Oh no,” Rachel said.

“No, it’s okay,” Quinn said. “He’s changed.” She told them about the dinner at Breadtstix, and Finn questioning him, and said that his wife was lovely. “He said you guys were okay now,” looking at Dave.

“We are, though we aren’t that close.”

“He said that. He said it’s his fault, and he misses the friendship.”

“Huh,” was all Dave said.

“Are you talking about Azimio?” Kurt asked. “Finn already talked to me about him. I guess he’s changed a lot, and married a really nice woman. I just have no words for what they must have seen. How are they doing?”

“I guess they’re doing okay. I mean as much as they can be, anyway.” Quinn felt awful. Out of all of this, if she felt guilty for anything, it was for the witnesses.

They put that topic away for later, and managed to have a nice afternoon, with Sam coming by, too, despite the circumstances. Just before they went up to get changed for dinner, Will and Emma Schuester appeared.

“Mr. Schue, it’s good to see you. Thank you for coming,” Quinn said, catching Puck’s eyes, who shrugged. They had all developed mixed feelings about Mr. Schue over the years. He had taught them a lot about music, and without him rebooting Glee, they wouldn’t be friends, but many of them felt he wasn’t all that effective as a leader.

“Quinn, we won’t stay. We just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Emma said. Quinn gave her a hug, and thanked her. 

“We’re going to dinner in a little while. Would you like to join us? It’s nothing special, just Kewpee. We all decided we had a craving for Kewpee burgers since we haven’t had it in years,” Quinn asked.

“Thank you, but we have to get back to the kids. Is there anything we can do?” Emma asked while Will talked to Finn and Puck.

“No, but I appreciate that.” Quinn told them about the services on Monday, and mentioned that it was private, and Emma said she understood, and they’d be there, and they left.

They went to dinner, and enjoyed it, running into Z and Alli again. It was awkward for a short time, but then he apologized to Kurt, who accepted, and all was well. 

“Finn told me you’ve changed, and I’m taking his word for it. I’m glad to hear it, Azimio. I also understand that you’re a lovely woman, Alli, and it’s nice to meet you,” Kurt said.

“I have changed, and I’m sorry, sincerely, for everything,” Z said. They shook hands, and enjoyed dinner.

 

Frannie and Grant went to meet some of her friends who were still in the area, and Cecilia and Stephen went back to the hotel, leaving the “young ones” on their own. Quinn mentioned that she needed to blow off some steam, but it wouldn’t be a good idea for them to be seen in a bar probably, as the girl who lost both of her parents.

Kurt and Sebastian grinned at the same time, and Seb said, “You know where people won’t look for you and where no one will admit to being to say they saw you there?”

Kurt said, “Scandals!”

All heads turned to Z, who shrugged and said, “Let’s hit it. I’m finally going to see what this place is about!”

 

They went and had a great time. Z even wondered why he hadn’t come before, and admitted that his imagination had made it all a lot worse in his mind. He even danced with all the guys, and had a good talk with Dave.

“Man, I hate why you’re here, but I’m glad you are. It’s good to see you,” Z said, giving Dave a real hug, and not even the one-armed man hug they used to give each other.

“Good to see you, too, Z. I like Alli. She’s awesome.”

“So is Sebastian. I’m really happy for you.” Dave could tell he meant it, too, and was touched.

“Same, dude. You doing okay after everything? Must have been awful.”

“It was. I’ll never tell Quinn all of it, but the names they were calling each other were fierce. They were shoving each other, and then he called her the ‘c word’, and she lost her damned mind. He went to the car, and she ran screaming after him. I tried to intervene. That hasn’t made the news yet. I tried to hold her back, thinking he was just going to drive away, and they could cool down, but she fought me. A couple of guys tried to hold him back, too, but they were so drunk, and mean with it. God, were they mean. Anyway, she kicked me in the groin with her heels, and I dropped her, and she ran, and that’s when he shot her, then he froze, and shot himself. I’m just grateful Alli had gone to the bathroom and hadn’t come outside yet. She saw the aftermath, but not it actually happening.” Azimio shivered as he recounted what he saw.

“Z, man, I’m so sorry. Do you need to get out of here? Get some air? Need Alli?”

“Yeah, can you get Alli and let’s go outside?”

“Sure.” Dave made eye contact with Alli, and motioned for her, and they went outside.

They stood outside quietly for a while, in the dark, while Z gathered himself. Dave asked if they were in therapy, and Alli said yes, that the police had given them names of crisis therapists for witnesses of violent crimes, and they’d been going every other day. After a bit, after Z was feeling better, they went back inside.

All in all, they had a great time, and if anyone recognized Quinn, they didn’t indicate it or approach her, which they all counted as win.

 

They spent the weekend mostly at the pool, though Quinn, Frannie, Grant and Wes went to church on Saturday evening. They talked with the priest just before Mass and confirmed the details of the service. Quinn and Frannie had already called and invited everyone, and decided not to have a full Mass, despite what Father Thomas felt was appropriate. It just didn’t feel right to them, and their parents’ souls were in God’s hands now.

After church, they went to dinner, and back at the hotel, Frannie and Quinn sat outside by the pool with a bottle of wine.

“How are you holding up, Quinnie?”

“Honestly, I go between numb, upset, angry and not knowing what to feel. I’m sure it hasn’t hit yet, though, not really. You?”

“All of the above. We’ve never talked about them, not really. They really sucked,” Frannie said, and took a big swallow of wine.

Quinn laughed. “Oh my God, did they ever. What was your relationship like with them?”

“I hadn’t spoken to Russell in about ten years, not since he and Mom divorced. I didn’t know he’d kicked you out until then, I promise. Mom called me one night, drunk, and told me everything. God, I was so mad. What happened?”

Quinn told her about the night their parents found out Quinn was pregnant, including Finn singing, which Frannie found hilarious, and then she cried when she realized Judy never stood up for Quinn. She told Frannie about moving in with Finn, then Puck, and then Mercedes, and how Judy showed up at Regionals, just in time to see Beth born.

“Um, this may be sensitive, but do you know where Beth is?” Frannie asked.

“Wow, you don’t know any of this? Yes, I know where she is. She’s in New York. Her adoptive mom is Shelby, and they live pretty close to us, actually. Beth has a room in our apartment, and spends the night pretty often. She and Puck are close, too.”

“I can’t believe that. I’ve missed nine years of her life. Do you have a picture of her?”

“Ten. She just turned ten a week ago.” Quinn picked her phone up and found photos from Beth’s most recent party, and Frannie cried looking at them.

“Quinnie, she looks so much like you. I can’t believe it. I’m so sorry I didn’t know any of this. I should have asked.”

“Frannie, I know just as little about you. Tell me about you, Grant, the kids.”

They talked late into the night, crying at times, laughing at others. They were so mad at their parents, and at themselves for not taking their own steps to connect as adults. 

“You know what? Fuck them. They’re gone. It’s up to us now, and I promise to do better,” Frannie said.

“I do, too,” Quinn agreed. “I love you, big sister.”

“I love you, too, Quinnie.”  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

  
  
  
  
Monday dawned bright and sunny, contradicting Quinn’s mood. She woke early, and moaned to herself. She didn’t want to deal with this day, not even a bit. They had to call a realtor, check the house, and do a host of other small errands before the funeral, and Quinn didn’t want to do any of it. She curled into Wes, and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t.

Wes woke soon, and rolled over to face her. “Doing okay?”

“No,” she said.

He wrapped her up, and soothed her. “I’m sorry, baby. Today isn’t going to be easy.”

“No, it isn’t, but I’m so thankful you’ve been here with me.” She kissed him, and added, “Have I ever told you how much I love your bed head?”

He laughed, and ran a hand over his hair. “Oh be quiet. You do not.”

“No, I do. You’re so sexy when you’re all rumpled and messy.” She rolled over and straddled him.

“Whatever you say. How much time do we have?”

“Enough,” and she leaned down to kiss him.

 

They met the others at 9 am, as previously arranged, and Cecilia said she and Stephen would go over and check the house after breakfast, then meet them at the church for the service at 11:00. Quinn thanked her, again, and was really grateful for them. They’d helped so much.

They arrived at the church at 10:45, and while the others were seated in the second row, Quinn and Wes, and Frannie and Grant were seated in the front row, along with their aunt and uncle, who’d arrived late the night before. 

It wasn’t a typical Catholic funeral service, and the priest talked a lot about God’s forgiveness and love, and how God knows the intent in one’s heart, even if it isn’t obvious to others on earth. Quinn and Frannie both spoke, but there weren’t formal eulogies. After all, what could they say?

After the service, they drove to Woodlawn Cemetery for the burials. Russell and Judy had purchased plots years prior, and Quinn and Frannie were relieved they had, as it took some decisions out of their hands. The priest said his blessings, and it was over.

As they were walking back to their cars, a few reporters seemed to come from nowhere, shoving their mics in their faces, bombarding them with questions. Santana stepped forward to speak, and Wes and Grant, and Puck and Finn for that matter, instinctively tried blocking Quinn and Frannie, but Quinn said, “No. It’s time for me to say something. Frannie, are you okay with that?”

“Yes, I agree.”

They joined hands, and stood together on the green grass of the cemetery, in their black dresses and red eyes, with the men behind them, and Santana next to them as Quinn spoke.

“I’m Quinn Fabray and this is my sister, Frannie Collins. Our parents are Russell and Judy Fabray, and as utterly distasteful as it is that you are trying to get a statement now, just as our parents’ funeral has ended, I have something to say.” Quinn paused, drew a deep breath and continued.

“Domestic violence is a real issue in this country. According to the [National Coalition Against Domestic Violence](http://www.ncadv.org/learn/statistics), a woman is beaten every NINE seconds in the United States, and on average, twenty – TWENTY – people are beaten by an intimate partner per minute in this country. Did you know that seventy-two percent of all murder-suicides involve an intimate partner? 

“For you in the media, these are sensational news stories. For the rest of us, it’s life, and it’s tragic. This is what Frannie and I grew up with. We aren’t poor minorities. We aren’t your stereotypes, yet we aren’t unusual. We are actually very typical, as domestic violence knows no gender, no race, no financial or social background. It can happen to any and every one.

“If it’s happening to you, or someone you know, there is help. Please call the [National Domestic Violence Hotline](http://www.thehotline.org/) at 1-800-799-7233. For those who have sent us thoughts and prayers, thank you. We are keeping those who witnessed this in ours, as well as all victims of domestic violence.” 

Quinn turned to Wes, grabbed his hand, and started walking away, followed by the others. She stopped after about five steps, and turned back to the reporters. “Oh, and if you all are smart, you’ll include the hotline number and website on your screen, too.”

One of the reporters, from the local ABC station, nodded solemnly, and said, “We will, Miss Fabray. I promise we will.” Quinn just nodded and walked away.

 

They went to eat at Breadstix, and then everyone but Quinn and Frannie had to pack, as they were flying out that night or early the following morning. Wes’s boss needed him back, and Quinn understood. Quinn and Frannie would spend another day in Lima, meeting with the realtor, and wrapping up a few things, and then would go home.

Quinn said a tearful goodbye to Cecilia and Stephen, then Puck and Finn, and finally Wes after lunch, and he rode to Columbus with the others. Quinn and Frannie went to their parents’ house to go through a few things they may want to keep or safeguard while it was being sold.

They’d already decided to donate their parents' clothing, since none of it had any emotional or sentimental value to them, but there were some jewelry pieces from Judy’s family Frannie thought Susie might want, so she packed that up, and they went through the rest.

“I don’t really want any of this,” Quinn said. “I don’t wear jewelry like this. Even the expensive pieces are kind of gaudy.”

“They really are, but I feel like I should take something, ya know? Like something to remember her by?” Frannie said.

“How about we sell it and make a donation to a domestic violence charity in her name? That’s a better way to remember her than having a piece of jewelry that sits in a box somewhere.” 

“Oh much better idea. We can donate it here in Lima.”

“Great idea.”

They packed it up, and decided Frannie would take it to her jeweler in LA. They figured they’d get more for it in a bigger city than in Lima.

 

Quinn went through Judy’s nightstand, and found a journal. She showed it to Frannie, and they sat on the bed to read it together. There wasn’t much in it, just a few pages with messy writing and some blurred ink.

 

“November 15, 2009 – Quinn, I’m so sorry”, Frannie read. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Quinn.

“I think that’s the day they kicked me out,” Quinn frowned. Frannie turned the page.

 

“April 14, 2010 – he was sleeping with that tattoo artist.”

 

“June 10, 2010 – she’s gone. I’ll never see her again.” Again, Frannie looked at Quinn.

“Beth. That was the day she was adopted,” Quinn said, crying, quickly turning the page.

 

“August 16, 2014 – Frannie, I love you. I shouldn’t have said that.” This time, Quinn looked at Frannie.

“She told me that Grant would never be the man I needed him to be because he’s ‘only’ an attorney, and not a business man who could make millions more quickly,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh my God,” Quinn said, laughing, and turned the page.

 

“February 16, 2015 - Frannie, you aren’t fat. I know you just had a baby. You’re beautiful.”

“She called you fat?” Quinn asked incredulously.

“She did,” Frannie said, frowning. “That hurt me for a long time, too.”

Quinn wrapped her arm around her, and turned the page.

 

“December 25, 2019 – Quinn, I’m so very sorry. He made me say it. I’m afraid you’ll never talk to me again.”

They both knew that was the day Judy told her to call her when she broke up with Wes, so they turned the page, wordlessly.

 

“May 29, 2020 – I think he’s going to kill me. I love you, my beautiful girls. Be happy. I'm sorry.”

That was the last entry. They were both crying now, and hugging. 

 

“Quinn, you should take this. She’d want you to have it. I’ll just take pics of the pages to me, but really, you should have it,” Frannie said.

“We can share it,” Quinn said.

“That’s fine,” Frannie said, having no intention of that. She knew Quinn needed it more. 

 

They went back to the hotel, changed into comfortable clothes, and Frannie went to Quinn’s room to watch the news, where they saw Quinn’s statement.

“Not to take away from the point, but we look good,” Quinn laughed.

“Oh my God, shut up,” Frannie said, laughing. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you, baby sister.”

“Thanks, but I work in the field. I can rattle the stats off in my sleep.”

Frannie, who taught before having kids, said, “Do you enjoy it?”

“I love it. Even on days I hate it, when I feel defeated, I still love it. It’s not easy, but it’s worth it.”

“I’m thinking of going back to work, but I may work with at risk kids, or behaviorally challenged kids. I need to make a difference now.”

“That makes sense.”

They talked for a little while, until Wes called. She told him about the journal and what it said, and she cried again. He told her how sorry he was, and that he loved her, and they talked for a little while longer about the news cast and Quinn’s statement. Wes already watched it online, and was planning to share it everywhere.

Soon, they said goodnight, and went to bed. Wes had to return to work, and Quinn and Frannie had to meet the realtor early.

 

They met the realtor, Christine, at the house at 9am, and they took her through each room, and answered all her questions. Christine went to McKinley with Frannie, and knew what happened, and though they weren’t that close, Christine was discrete. She told Frannie she’d be in touch in a few days with her suggested list price, and they thanked her and left.

It was almost 11, and they had one last chore to complete. They wanted to go to the steakhouse, and talk to the manager. He was one of the witnesses, and they just wanted to thank him for not going to the media, and make sure he was doing okay.

Brett Wilson was a tall, thin man in his late thirties, Quinn guessed, though his dark smooth skin may have hidden his age. When he came out to the front after they asked for him, he was friendly and smiling, and said, “Hi, I’m Brett. How may I help you?”

“Hi Brett, I’m Quinn Fabray, and this is my sister, Frannie Collins.”

She didn’t have to say more before he was ushering them into a corner booth, and sat down with them. “I’m so glad you came to see me. I’ve been wondering how you both were doing.”

“We’ve been wondering how you were,” Frannie said.

“And we wanted to thank you. You haven’t gone to the media, or gossiped about what you saw, and we appreciate that,” Quinn added.

“Well, the police gave us some names of counselors, and we’ve had them come in to talk to the staff, and some of them are seeing them on their own. I am, too. But considering, we’re hanging in. How are you doing?”

Quinn sighed. “About how you’d expect.”

“I saw you on the news,” Brett said. “I’m sorry you experienced that. My wife grew up with violence in her home, and when she heard your speech, she cheered. She thought you did a great job.” 

“Please, tell her thank you for me. Is there anything we can do for you and your staff?” Quinn asked.

“Some of them would like to talk with you, and I’d love to buy you lunch, if you’d like to stay. Is that okay?”

Quinn and Frannie looked at each and nodded, and agreed. 

 

They had a nice lunch, and a few staff members came by and offered their condolences, and Quinn and Frannie always asked if they could do anything. During a quiet moment, Frannie said she’d like to set up a fund for the staff who may need counseling long-term, but couldn’t afford it.

“That’s a nice idea. We should call Lucas Bentley, and see what he can do.”

“Yes, I’m sure he can set up something for us. I’d like to include the other witnesses, like Z and Alli, and the others,” Frannie said. 

Quinn grew thoughtful for a long moment, thinking of what they must have seen. “Do you feel guilty?”

“I’m trying not to, because we didn’t do anything, but yes. We couldn’t have stopped it. We didn’t even know they had gotten back together, but still. It isn’t rational, but it’s like a guilt by association.”

“Yes, exactly.” Quinn paused, and then asked the question she’d wanted to ask for a long time. “Do you and Grant have a good relationship?”

“Yes, though it hasn’t been easy. I had no idea what a healthy relationship looked like. All I knew is that I didn’t want a guy to hit me, and I didn’t want yelling and screaming. It took me a long time to understand that it was okay to argue and disagree, and that it was healthy to do those things, as long as it was handled well.”

“How did you learn that?”

“Therapy. Loads of it,” Frannie laughed. “One of my best friends in college convinced me that I was sabotaging myself, and made me an appointment at the counseling center, and dragged me kicking and screaming. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. What about you and Wes?”

“Yes, we do. When Russell kicked me out of the house, and I eventually landed at the Jones’ house, I saw what a healthy, happy, loving marriage actually looked like. I didn’t really learn that I wasn’t applying those lessons to myself until after the Biff disaster, though, and I got counseling, too.”

“The Biff disaster?” Frannie asked. “What is a Biff disaster?”

Quinn laughed. “Oh lord, I’ll tell you, but you can’t ever bring it up in front of Santana. You’ll never hear the end of it.” She told Frannie all about Biff, and how he called her a slut because of Beth, but Puck punched him.

“You may need to slow down, because I’m still stuck on his name. You actually dated someone named Biff? That’s an actual name? I thought they only made that up for bad 80s and 90s frat movies.”

“Shut up,” Quinn laughed. “He was pretty bad, I know. But anyway, after that, I got counseling, and it helped. Wes and I are happy. He’s good to me, and makes me happy. I had moments where I panicked at the beginning, thinking he only saw me as the ‘unwed pregnant teenager from a fucked up family’, but I’m over that now.”

“Good. We may be from a supremely fucked up family, but we are not our parents.”

 

After lunch, they went back to the hotel, and decided to relax by the pool for the rest of the day. As they were enjoying the sun, Quinn’s phone rang. She checked the display, saw it was Santana, and answered.

“Hey San, what’s up?”

“You are not going to believe this. I just got a call from Good Morning America. They want you to be on Friday morning.”

“What? Why?” Quinn put her on speaker so Frannie could hear.

“Have you not seen the news? Or been on any kind of social media? You are trending.”

“No, we haven’t seen anything. Why am I trending?” Quinn frowned.

Hearing that, Frannie got her phone out, and started looking. Her eyes got huge, and she said, “Quinn, oh my God. Your statement. It’s everywhere.”

“Quinn, are you listening? Do you want to be on GMA?” Santana asked. “They called me because I was your spokesperson.”

“What do they want to talk about?” Quinn couldn’t imagine what they’d find fascinating about her.

“About your experiences, your parents, about DV. They found out you’re an attorney for a DV agency. What do you say?”

“I want Frannie with me,” Quinn said.

“I can’t, Quinn. I’m sorry, but I have to get back to the kids,” Frannie said.

“Shit, Frannie can’t do it. I do want to talk to my boss. I think she should be on, too. Tell them yes, on the condition that Vera is on with me.”

“Okay, I’ll call you back. Call Vera.”

“Will do.”

Quinn ended the call, and called Vera. Vera Andrews was the executive director of the agency, and a dedicated, strong, intelligent woman. She was also a survivor who’d worked in the field for more than twenty years. When she heard Quinn was on the phone, she took the call right away.

“Quinn, how are you?”

“I’m good, thanks, Vera. I am planning to be back to work on Monday, but my friend, Santana, who has been acting as our family spokesperson, just got an interesting call, and I’d like your feedback on it.”

“Oh yes, I saw her on the news. She’s a tough cookie. How can I help?”

Quinn explained the request, and asked if Vera would do it with her.

“I don’t mind sharing my story, but I want to paint a broader picture. Yes, it’s my family in the news right now, but I don’t want it to just be about us. I want it to be about DV. Can you do it with me?”

“I can, and I’d be happy to. I like your approach, but Quinn, don’t hesitate to share your story. It’s important, too. Let me know when you get more details, and I’ll see you soon.”

Quinn ended the call, and looked at Frannie, and said, “Well, fuck.”

“Quinn Fabray, advocate. Here we come,” Frannie said, smiling. “I’m proud of you, baby sister.”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  If you, or someone you know, is in an abusive or violent relationship, there is help. Please call the [National Domestic Violence Hotline](http://www.thehotline.org/) at 1-800-799-7233. There is an "escape" button at the upper left if you need it. This will take you to Google, so anyone reading over your shoulder won't see what site you are visiting.
> 
> This hotline is for the US only. If you need a site for another country, you can Google "domestic violence hotline + your country".  
>   
> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Thanks for being so patient. This story is actually finished, and has been for some time now. Remembering to post updates has gotten away from me, what with life getting in the way. This *may* be calmer now, so now I just have to remember.
> 
> Anyone still actually reading this? Let me know.
> 
> ~ Aj, Jess, Numbers or whatever you call me lol.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
They flew home on Wednesday, after saying a tearful goodbye at the airport, and promising to keep in touch. Through the tragedy of their parents, Quinn just got her sister back.

Her flight home was smooth, and she got home before Wes got home from work. She had time to unpack, and do some laundry, and was making some pasta when he came in.

“Oh baby, it’s so good to see you,” he said, picking her up and swinging her around. “God, I missed you. How are you?” He set her down, and kissed her.

“I’m good, considering. I’m really happy to be home. I missed you, too.”

They sat down to eat, and talked about what Quinn had done in Lima after he’d left, her upcoming appearance on GMA, the fund that Frannie and Quinn were starting for the staff at the steakhouse and the witnesses of the shooting, and just caught up with each other.

“Q, how are you? These are all details, but how are you?” Wes was concerned. She seemed too… together.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I hadn’t talked to my father in so long that I don’t feel his loss. It’s more of an abstract thing, like ‘Oh my father died’, and I should feel some sense of something, but it’s not like he was any part of my life at all. I hadn’t talked to him for the better part of ten years. 

“My mother and I weren’t talking when it happened, and I understand now that it was because of him, and that makes me very sad, but she was sick, or tormented by her own demons, or something. I’m sad, obviously, but I’d detached from them emotionally a long time ago. I’m sure it will hit me at some point that they’re both gone, but it hasn’t yet.”

“That makes sense.” And it did make sense to him. If his parents died, he’d feel an immediate sense of loss, a giant, gaping, painful hole in his life. Quinn’s relationship, or lack of, with her parents, left her feeling much differently.

“Can I go with you to GMA?” he asked.

“Are you able to? I’d love that.”

“Yes, I talked to Mike today, and he said I could, as long as I came in after.”

“Thanks. I’m happy you’ll be there. I need your support.”

They cleaned up the kitchen, decided to take a bath together, and went to bed.

 

Wes went to work on Thursday, and Quinn finished her laundry, and picked an outfit for GMA. Frannie called later in the afternoon to let her know that she had sold the jewelry, and had gotten quite a bit for it, which would go a long way to help the domestic violence agency in Lima, who operated on a shoestring budget. Frannie also heard from Christine, the realtor, with the suggested list price. It was a bit lower than what they’d expected, but the house hadn’t been updated or maintained in a long time, so Quinn understood. She didn’t really care. She just wanted it to be sold quickly.

They decided to let Christine list it, and they’d see what happened. They also decided to donate the proceeds of the house, as well. They didn’t need the money, and even splitting it between the staff and witnesses and the DV agency, it would help a lot.

 

The following morning, Quinn and Wes met Vera and Santana at the GMA studios early, and spent a few minutes discussing what they wanted to focus on. Vera insisted that Quinn’s story was important, and she should share it, but Quinn didn’t want it to dominate their air time. They only had five minutes, and Quinn wanted to make sure a broader message was sent. They were seated on a white loveseat under bright studio lights at 7:44, and before the commercial break, Robin Roberts said, “Coming up, my interview with one of the women who’s parents died in the tragic murder-suicide in Lima, Ohio recently.” The cameras flashed to Quinn and Vera, who gave small smiles.

At 7:47, Robin Roberts introduced Quinn and Vera.

“We are honored to have in our studios Quinn Fabray. Many of you remember just a couple of weeks ago when her father, Russell Fabray, shot and killed her mother, Judy Fabray, outside of a restaurant in Lima, Ohio, then turned the gun on himself. After the funeral, Quinn gave a statement that went viral, and has now been viewed over four million times. Let’s view her story,” she said, and they showed clips of the argument in the parking lot leading up to the shooting, and then Quinn’s statement.

“Welcome Quinn. With her is Vera Andrews, Executive Director of Hope and Safe Haven here in New York City. Welcome to you as well, Vera.”

“Thank you,” Quinn and Vera replied together.

“Quinn, how are you and your sister doing?” Robin asked.

“We’re doing okay, given the circumstances, thank you for asking. It certainly hasn’t been easy.”

“Did you know there was violence in your parents’ relationship?” Robin asked.

“There was always violence in their relationship, but we weren’t aware they had reconciled. Given that, it’s not surprising that the violence was occurring again.”

“So this wasn’t a one-time argument that escalated into tragedy?”

“No. We found some things that let us know my mother was afraid he’d kill her as recently as May,” Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

“How did you find out about what happened?” Robin asked with tenderness.

“My sister called me. The police called her.”

“I understand you’re an attorney at Hope and Safe Haven, working with victims of domestic violence. Do you consider yourself a victim of domestic violence?” Robin asked.

Quinn wanted to roll her eyes. “Domestic violence affects the entire family, even those who aren’t being directly physically abused. My sister and I were certainly emotionally and mentally abused, as was my mother, and those can be just as harmful and damaging as physical abuse. My father influenced her behavior towards us, and in many ways, outright controlled it. So yes, if we have to use the word ‘victim’, we are indeed victims of domestic violence.”

“Quinn, in your statement after the funeral, you mentioned that your family didn’t fit the stereotypes. Can you elaborate on that?”

“Yes. We were wealthy and well educated. My father was a very successful businessman. My mother was active in the community. We went to church every single week, and my parents were active in the church, and by appearances, were devout in their faith. My sister and I were both head cheerleader in high school. We seemed like your all-American family, living the American dream. We weren’t poor, minorities, or uneducated. People seem to think that only certain people experience domestic violence, but in reality, it happens everywhere, and can happen to anyone.”

“Vera, what are some of the myths of domestic violence that you’d like to address today?”

Vera laughed wryly. “We don’t have enough time to address all of them, but I’d like to elaborate on what Quinn said. Anyone can be a victim of DV. Rich or poor, man, woman, transgender, or gender fluid, young or old, or wherever you fall on the sexuality spectrum. It doesn’t matter what race you are, or where you live. You heard the stats in Quinn’s statement. Every nine seconds a woman is beaten in this country, and twenty people each minute are abused at the hands of an intimate partner. This is an epidemic we aren’t talking about nearly enough.”

“You mentioned men,” Robin prompted.

“Yes, men are victims, too. They can be abused in intimate relationships with other men, or with women. It happens far more than we realize, most likely, as they are far less likely to report it, out of shame and embarrassment. They are also far less likely to be taken seriously, which is saying something, since many women aren’t taken seriously.”

“Quinn, do you know why your mother went back to your father?”

“I don’t, but I think that’s the wrong question to ask. I think there are many reasons why people go back, but I think we need to start asking why people abuse, and why they continue to abuse. Asking why the victim goes back puts the onus on the victim, not the perpetrator. It’s a natural question, and one I asked myself about my mother, but it’s not the right question.”

“Thank you, and excellent point. Is there anything you’d like to add?”

“Yes, thank you. There are domestic violence agencies in nearly every community. They always need donations and volunteers. Please contact your local agency to find out what they need. If you can’t donate money, perhaps you can donate time. If you are in a violent relationship, there is help out there, and you CAN leave. There are wonderful people who can help you.”

“Yes, on your screen, you should see the number for the National Domestic Violence Hotline. If you, or someone you know needs help, please call. Thank you Vera Andrews, and Quinn Fabray. We’ll be back after your local news.”

As soon as they were off the air, Robin shook Quinn’s hand, and said, “Thank you so much for talking with us. I’m so sorry for your loss. You’re quite eloquent on this subject.”

“Thank you. I suppose living it and working in the field now helps.”

“If you ever want to come back, let me know. I’ll make it happen,” Robin said.

“Thanks,” Quinn said. They walked off the set, and Quinn introduced her to Wes and Santana.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Ms. Roberts,” Wes said, shaking her hand.

“Thank you,” Robin said, “but call me Robin.”

“And this is Santana Lopez-Pierce, my best friend and spokesperson, and I suppose manager now,” Quinn laughed.

“Ah yes, Santana. I’ve heard about you. Our producer said you were tough.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” San laughed.

“You should. Are you a publicist?” Robin asked.

“Not yet. I’m at Columbia, studying PR.”

“You have a bright future ahead of you. If it appeals to you, we offer internships in our publicity department. You should check it out, and let me know if you do. I’ll put in a word for you.”

“I will, and thanks!” Santana exclaimed.

“I’ve got to get back on set, but it was wonderful meeting all of you. Thank you for coming.”

They said goodbye, and left. Wes and Vera went to work, and Quinn and Santana went to breakfast.

 

Over breakfast, after hearing about the donations Quinn and Frannie wanted to make, Santana had an idea.

“Have you thought of setting up a foundation? Maybe the Fabray Foundation or something? Frannie could manage it, and get a salary, but it could be for awareness for DV, funding for agencies, things like that. Hell, you could even do scholarships for children affected by domestic violence.”

Quinn sat back, stunned. “San, that’s an awesome idea. I’ll talk to Frannie.”

 

Quinn went back to work the following week, and slowly, her life returned to normal, or a new normal, anyway. She and Frannie were doing okay, but after a few weeks, they both decided, independently, to seek counseling. Their parents’ death, and the nature of it, had triggered a lot of memories of events from their childhoods, and they needed help. They were able to recognize it early, though, and Vera helped her find a good counselor. 

 

They went to the Hamptons again for the Fourth, but Kurt and Blaine and Rachel and Jesse weren’t there this time. Baby Eliza had a little cold, and Jesse was getting ready to start a new show.

Just after the holiday, Christine called, and let them know they had an offer on the house. The buyers wanted some of the furniture, and a somewhat long closing, in three months. Frannie and Quinn agreed to let them have what they wanted, and accepted the offer. 

Quinn and Frannie made plans to spend a couple of weekends in Lima, packing up all of their parents’ belongings, and decided to do it soon to get it over with, and before Frannie’s kids went back to school.

 

Quinn and Wes celebrated their year anniversary by just going to dinner. With everything else happening, neither felt up to much more, and just being together was enough for them. They went to their favorite Italian place, and had a nice dinner, and went home and made love. They were both happy with that.

 

The summer passed quickly. Quinn and Frannie finished packing their parents’ house, with Wes and Grant’s help, and made the donation to the agency in Lima. While there, they had dinner with Sam and Katie, and Z and Alli, and Z told them he knew about their donation.

“Our counseling has been extended, and when we were told it’s been funded, it didn’t take me long to figure out how. Thank you. You all didn’t have to do this.”

“Well, we did. Services run out, and we needed to help. It’s the least we could do,” Quinn said.

“Well, thank you. I know the others thank you, too.” 

Quinn just reached out and squeezed his hand.

 

They finally closed on the house, which they did by mail, and it was done. It was an odd feeling, a final piece of closure. They had no more chores left to deal with, and it felt odd. Four long months after the shooting, they could breathe.

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Thanks to those still reading, and finally, some happiness.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
Throughout this whole time, Wes was afraid there would be a time that Quinn would slow down enough for everything to hit her, for it to sink in. Now that time was upon them.

One night, in mid-September, she woke up screaming. Wes sat up in bed, and asked, “What is it, baby? What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Sick?”

She looked at him with wild eyes. “Oh my God, they’re dead! My mother is dead, Wes. She died thinking I hated her.” She was crying and almost wheezing, trying to catch her breath.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I’m here.” He just held her. There wasn’t a lot he could say, and she was probably right. Judy probably died thinking Quinn hated her, or was angry with her, at the least. It was all so fucking pointless, and because of Russell, ultimately. What a tragedy, Wes thought. Wes was no psychiatrist, but he’d guess Russell had any number of mental illnesses, or maybe he was just a mean son of a bitch. In any case, the women he left behind would have a lifetime of repercussions because they had the misfortune to be his daughters.

 

Quinn was more reserved for a while, but increased her counseling sessions to twice a week. By Thanksgiving, she was doing much better, and they’d decided to host again. Frannie and Grant were staying in LA, but would be spending Christmas with them in Columbus at Wes’s parents’ house.

Everyone came over at about one, and baby Eliza slept through her first Thanksgiving. Quinn and Wes had sort of helped with the meal, as Quinn explained it. They were trying to learn how to cook. It had resulted it some fine messes, but they were improving, so long as you didn’t count the burnt pans and some raw chicken.

Cecilia and Stephen left on Sunday, and Quinn and Wes were sad to see them go.

“I do love your parents,” Quinn said.

“They love you. Can you believe it? Our second Thanksgiving. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too. I hope we have many more.”

“So do I.” 

 

They flew out to Columbus on Christmas Eve again, and though they were delayed by an hour, they still arrived by late morning, met Frannie, Grant and the kids at the airport, and got to Wes’s parents’ house by noon. They all got settled in, had lunch, and Cecilia kicked them all out of the kitchen again. Wes’s aunt and uncle, Olivia and Mike, along with their children, were coming over for dinner again this year, and Cecilia was cooking.

“Cecilia, can I stay? I love to cook,” Frannie said. “I’m actually good, too,” she laughed.

“Well, get in here, then,” Cecilia said happily.

Grant and the kids went to wrap some last minute gifts, and Wes and Quinn decided to go sit by the reservoir again.

They sat on the bench, and just made small talk about how beautiful it was with the snow, and that even though there was more snow this time, it was warmer.

In the middle of one of Quinn’s sentences, Wes interrupted her. “Okay, I need to say something. I can’t wait.”

“Okay, what’s up?” Quinn asked.

“I love you so much, and some days, I still can’t believe you let me love you, or that you choose to love me back. You are, without a doubt, the strongest person I know, the kindest and most generous.” He paused, drawing a breath, and some courage. Quinn just looked at him strangely.

“Q,” he said as he moved to kneel down in the snow, and Quinn gasped, and tears filled her eyes as she clasped her mittened hands together. He pulled a small dark ring box from his jacket pocket, and opened it. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me and make me the happiest man in the world?”

Quinn just cried. The sun shone off the ring, and she could barely see through her tears. 

“Quinn? I’m kneeling in the snow here, hon.” Wes started to get nervous. 

“OH! Yes! Of course, yes I’ll marry you! I love you!” She fumbled with her mitten on her left hand, and finally got it off, and held her hand out. Wes slid the ring on her slim finger, and then stood up, pulling her with him. He picked her up and swing her around, kissing her.

“You had me scared for a minute there,” he said, laughing.

“I’m sorry. I was just stunned. I wasn’t expecting this at all.” She kept looking at her ring, which was stunning, because she was engaged! She was going to marry Wes Montgomery, the best man in the world, and she was so happy.

She grabbed him in another hug again, kissing him, and said, “I love you so much, but it’s freaking freezing out here. Can we go in now?”

“Of course, but do you just want to show off your ring?” he said with a laugh.

She stopped him, grabbed his face with her hands, and made him look right at her. “Wes, I love my ring. It’s stunning. What I really love is what it signifies. Us, making a commitment to each other that we want to be together forever. You and me. So yes, I want to show off my ring, and will, but what I’m showing off is us, and how much we love each other.”

He leaned down and kissed her, sweetly and passionately. After a minute, he pulled back and said, “See? This is why I love you. Let’s go show us off.” She grabbed his hand and all but skipped to the house and burst through the door that led into the garage. They stomped the snow off their boots, then took them off, and went into the house. 

Wes laughed at her as she threw her coat, hat and mittens on the chair in the entry way. He took his off, too, and when he went to put them away properly, she just grabbed them and threw them down, and said, “Oh my God, we’ll get to them in a bit. Let’s go already! For once, we have happy news and I want to share it!”

She pulled him into the kitchen, calling for Grant, Stephen and the kids, and was bouncing with excitement. When everyone was finally in the room, a full two minutes later, Cecilia said, “So what’s going on?”

Wes and Quinn looked at each other, smiled and said together, “We’re engaged!”

Frannie and Cecilia started crying, and hugged Quinn together. Grant and Stephen were smiling ear to ear, and Stephen hugged his son, and congratulated him. Grant shook Wes’s hand and welcomed him to the family, adding “as if you weren’t already a part of it.”

Cecilia moved away from Quinn, and took Wes’s hands, and said, “Oh my son, I’m so happy for you. You chose the perfect person for you. We love you.” She hugged him tightly as Stephen hugged Quinn. 

Frannie hugged Quinn again, and whispered, “I’m so happy for you. You found your love, and you deserve it.”

Stephen opened a bottle of champagne, and toasted to the happy couple, then Cecilia kicked everyone out of the kitchen again. “This is one of the happiest days of my life, but I still have dinner to cook, so unless you’re cooking, out.”

Quinn and Wes went to the apartment, and did their own celebrating. 

 

Later, after they had showered, and were getting ready for dinner, Quinn said, “Oh I need to call San and Britt, and Puck and Finn! Do I have time?”

Wes checked his watch, and said, “Yes, we have about an hour. Go for it.”

She called Puck and Finn first, who were spending the holiday in New York, with Kurt and Blaine and the baby, and Carole and Burt. He answered after just one ring.

“Q? You okay?”

“Hey, I’m going to text you a picture, hold on.” She texted a picture of Wes and herself, with her holding up her left hand. “Okay, sent.”

A moment later, she heard Puck exclaim, “Holy shit, mama, look at you! You got yourself engaged?”

She heard Finn in the background saying, “What? Quinn’s engaged? Let me see! Oh wow!”

“We did! We got engaged today! Other than the people here, you’re the first to know.”

“Q, I’m so happy for you. You got yours. He’s a great guy, and you deserve it.”

“Thanks, Puck. He is a great guy.”

“Make sure he treats you well! Merry Christmas.”

“It definitely is. Merry Christmas to you and Finn, too. I’ll call you in a few days. Love you!”

“Love you, too, mama.”

They ended the call, and Quinn texted the photo to San and Britt. She was fixing her hair when her phone rang.

 

“Hey San.”

“Don’t ‘Hey San’ me, and Britt’s here, too. Got something to tell me?”

Quinn just laughed, then squealed. “We’re engaged!”

“I see that! I’m so fucking happy for you guys,” San said.

“Aww Quinny, I’m so happy for you both. He’s one of the good ones,” Britt said.

“Thanks, I’m happy for us too. Merry Christmas! I’ll see you in a few days. Love you!”

 

They had a wonderful holiday, and flew home, and celebrated their engagement with their friends on New Years Eve. 

 

They decided to get married in the Hamptons, on the beach, the following September, and wanted to keep it simple, or at least as simple as possible, since Cecilia and Kurt decided that they had “lots of great ideas” and started talking. 

Though they thought they’d go crazy before September, plans were coming along nicely. Quinn found her dress, and her bridesmaids’ dresses. Wes found his suit, along with the suit the groomsmen would be wearing. The caterer had been chosen, and they’d be doing a clambake on the beach. They even had a DJ who would provide a dance floor on the beach after dinner.

 

The day finally arrived. Quinn was getting ready in the master suite with her girls, and she was getting her make up done by Santana when there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Quinn asked.

“It’s me,” Puck answered. “Everyone decent?”

“Yes, come in,” Quinn replied with a laugh.

“How’s it going in here, ladies?”

“We’re fine, Noah. Did you need something?” Rachel asked.

“I need a few minutes with Quinn.”

“Okay, we’ll be back in a few,” Britt said. “I’ll go check on Wes for you, Q.”

“Thanks, Britt,” Quinn said. “What’s going on, Puck?” she asked him after her girls had left.

“Nothing, just making sure you’re okay. You sure about this, mama? You can always bail. Finn and I will get you out of here if you need it.”

“You’re so sweet, Puck, but yes, I’m very sure. I wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t.”

“Okay, just wanted to check. You know we’re here if you need us.”

“I know, and I love you for it. Now out. I need to finish getting ready.”

 

A short time later, they were indeed ready. Wes stood next to their justice of the peace, and with him were Blaine, Sebastian, Kurt and Dave. Their guests, including Sam and Katie, Tina and Artie, Z and Alli, Trent, David and a few other Warblers, and even Burt and Carole, were seated.

 

Beth walked down their “aisle” first, then Rachel, Frannie, Britt, and Santana. The wedding march started, and everyone stood, and turned to watch for Quinn.

Quinn, flanked by Puck on her right, and Finn on her left, stood on the deck now. Puck murmured, “Ready?” Quinn, who had seen the awe in Wes’s face when he’d seen her, nodded, so they made their way down the few steps, and slowly down the aisle, arms linked.

Puck and Finn weren’t so much “giving her away”, as Quinn wasn’t fond of that tradition anyway, but when she thought of who would walk her down the aisle, she couldn’t imagine anyone else doing it. The three of them had come so far together, and she wanted them beside her as she started this new chapter in her life.

When they finished the walk, each man kissed Quinn, and then sat in their seats in the front row.

Wes and Quinn joined hands, said their vows, promising to love, support and honor one another, and they were married. They had the clambake, which was a big hit, and then they danced.

Quinn and Wes danced their first dance to “You Are The Best Thing”. As they danced, and laughed, Wes said, “I can’t believe we’re married. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Have I told you how handsome you look?”

Wes laughed. “About five times, but I won’t stop the sixth.”

“Good. You really do look so handsome.”

“Thank you. You look stunning, yourself. I love your dress.”

“Yes, you’ve told me at least ten times,” Quinn laughed. Quinn was wearing a soft white, dot tulle, sleeveless dress that had criss-cross banding on the bodice and an empire waist. 

“I love it, but I can’t wait to get you out of it.”

“I can’t wait either,” Quinn said with a smirk. “How much longer do you think we need to stay?”

Wes laughed. “Well, considering we haven’t cut the cake, I haven’t danced with my mother, and we haven’t socialized at all, at least a couple of hours.”

“I was afraid you’d say that.”

“It will be the longest two hours of my life, baby.”

 

After their first dance, Wes danced with his mother, and Quinn danced with Puck, then Finn. Then the real party started. 

They sang, of course. During a fairly drunken version of “Don’t Stop Believin’”, one of Cecilia’s friends leaned into her and whispered, “How do I know some of these people? They look familiar. And even drunk, they sing so well.”

Cecilia just laughed and said, “Oh there are a number of Broadway stars in that group, along with a couple of highly ranked high school choir directors. One of the guys trained with the Joffrey Ballet, and one of the girls is a dancer who toured with Mercedes Jones.”

“Wow, that’s impressive. How do they all know each other?”

“Most of them met through their glee clubs in high school,” Cecilia said distractedly, as she was watching her son sing and dance happily with his new wife.

“I may have to check that out for my kids,” her friend said, and Cecilia laughed and walked away to find her husband and get him to dance with her.

 

After they cut the cake, and danced and sang for a while longer, Wes and Quinn decided it was more than time to leave. They said goodnight to their guests, and went to one of the local hotels for their wedding night. 

As they made their way to their room, they held hands and talked quietly about the night. They arrived at their room, and Wes lifted her to carry her over the threshold. 

“I know it’s not our house, but we already live together, so this is it, my love,” Wes said.

“I love you, babe,” she said, kissing him.

“I love you, so much,” he said, pulling her to him, and then he laughed. “So how do I take this dress off?”

Quinn, who grew up with so much anger, thought it was a good sign that her own marriage was starting with laughter, and showed him the hidden zipper in her dress, and moaned when he reached inside her dress to touch her. 

Yes, a good sign, indeed.

 

They went to Costa Rica for their honeymoon, and while they hated leaving, came back and returned to real life.  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  A bit of domestic violence in this chapter, but it's just information, not descriptions.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
A month after they returned, Quinn and Frannie were invited to speak at a domestic violence conference in Columbus. It was only for one day, so Vera, Quinn’s boss, agreed. Then other invitations to speak came in: Chicago, New Orleans, Los Angeles. It was time to really think about her job, her plans and the foundation.

She discussed it with Wes, who was ready to open his own firm. He loved working with the agency, and had learned a lot, but he wanted to branch out, and was tired of being limited to certain types of cases. He had been mostly limited to helping people get visas, and while that was rewarding, he wanted to handle a broader range of cases.

Quinn enjoyed her work, but she was also enjoying reaching more people. She felt like her work with the foundation was bringing meaning to her parents’ tragic story, and she wanted to work with different types of groups, like police, hospitals, and school employees, so they could better recognize and help victims. 

They both gave notice at their jobs. Vera was disappointed, but understood. Quinn said she would do pro bono work whenever she could, and would mention the agency frequently. She respected Vera tremendously, and had learned a lot from her. Wes’s supervisor wasn’t as gracious, but Wes left with no regrets. 

They found an office for them both, and got up and running, and not two weeks later, Mark Hemming, an attorney that Wes had worked with at the agency, approached Wes, asking if he could join him. They had long talks about what they both wanted, and Montgomery Hemming was established.

About six months later, Quinn and Frannie were in San Francisco, doing a three-day conference with police, educators and nurses. It wasn’t usual to have all three groups together, but Quinn had asked the organizers to open it to everyone in order to reach more people, and they readily agreed.

Quinn got up on the second morning, started the coffee pot in her room, and took a shower. When she stepped out of the shower, the smell of the coffee made her sick. She was thankful she was near the toilet, and then thought it was odd, since the coffee was fine the previous morning. It passed, and she continued to get ready.

She made it downstairs with just enough time to grab a bottle of water and a banana. She met Frannie in the conference room, and as they were setting up, Frannie asked her if she was okay.

“You okay, Quinnie? You look green.”

“Yeah, just a little tired or something I ate. It was weird. The smell of the coffee made me sick this morning.”

“Hmmm. Well, let me know if you need anything,” Frannie said, and turned around so she could smile. The same thing happened to her with each of her pregnancies, but she didn’t want to say anything just before their presentations, and without knowing how Quinn would feel about being pregnant right now.

Quinn barely made it through the presentation. As she was speaking to the group about how it can be more dangerous for victims to leave and that a woman is 70 times more likely to be murdered in the few weeks after she leaves, she suddenly felt the room spin around her. She grabbed the table, and almost fell over, just as Frannie caught her. Frannie sat her in a chair, handed her a bottle of water, then finished the talk. When it was over, one of the participants came over to Quinn, who was talking with Frannie about what happened.

“Hi, I’m Jennie, a nurse. What’s happening?”

“The room was just spinning, but I’m okay now,” Quinn said.

“Well, let’s just sit here for a few more minutes to make sure it’s passed. Have you eaten today?” Jennie took Quinn’s wrist and started checking her pulse, and noted that it was a bit high, but not alarmingly. 

“Yes, I had a banana this morning.”

“That’s it?” Jennie asked.

“Yes, I wasn’t feeling well this morning. It must be something I ate,” Quinn said. Now she was just embarrassed. 

“What happened this morning?” Jennie asked.

“She got sick after smelling coffee,” Frannie blurted after Quinn hesitated.

Quinn rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, really. It’s probably just traveling or eating airport food.”

“Could be. I’m not a doctor, of course, but when was your last period, Quinn?” Jennie asked.

Quinn started thinking, and then said, “I can’t think offhand, but I have an app in my phone that I use to track it. Frannie, hand me my purse, please?” Quinn pulled her phone out, and opened her app, and gasped. 

“Six weeks ago. I’m late. That’s weird. I’m never late.” She looked at Frannie. “Does this mean I’m sick?” She started crying. “What’s wrong with me?”

Frannie sat down next to her on the floor, and took her hands. “Quinnie, why are women usually late with their periods?” She asked it gently, trying to ease Quinn out of her panic, and into the idea that she may be pregnant.

“Oh my God. I can’t be pregnant. I’m on the pill. I haven’t missed any pills, either. We haven’t decided to have kids yet. It’s not time.”

“That doesn’t mean you are, Quinn, and only a test can tell you for sure,” Jennie said. “I do think it’s a good idea to get checked for other things, though. At least get your blood pressure checked out, some blood work done. There are a lot of things that can cause nausea and fainting, and pregnancy is only one of them.”

“Right. True. Okay, not panicking about anything. Going to get lunch, and then I have another group after lunch. One thing at a time.” Quinn stood up slowly, and felt better. She and Frannie went to lunch, and invited Jennie to eat with them, since Jennie had missed going with some of her co-workers.

Quinn ate a mild lunch and had tea, and felt better. She started convincing herself that she just needed to eat, and she wasn’t pregnant. She got through the day, and though she was exhausted, she felt better.

The following morning, the same thing happened again as soon as she smelled the coffee, and as she sat on the bathroom floor, she felt stupid. This is how it was with Beth, and she couldn’t believe she forgot that yesterday. She chalked it up to being on the pill and assuming it couldn’t happen, and made a note to get some crackers and find some lollipops. 

She got through the day, and had dinner with Frannie at the airport, as they both were taking late flights out. It would be rough for Quinn, but now she just wanted to get home. She didn’t tell Frannie that she had come to the conclusion she was pregnant, since she really felt she needed to tell Wes first. 

Quinn’s flight left at 9pm, and she was able to upgrade to first class. She was just afraid she’d get sick, or not be able to sleep, so she spent the extra money herself to upgrade. She managed to sleep for most of the flight, and just as they were landing, she felt nauseous, and she grabbed her sick bag. Her seatmate, a woman who appeared to be in her forties, eyed her with sympathy, and said, “Problems with landing?”

Quinn just shook her head, and said, “No, pregnant, I think.”

“Oh congratulations! I’ll leave you alone then.”

Quinn managed a small smile of gratitude, and was happy when they landed. The woman helped her get her carry on out of the overhead bin, and Quinn was just praying to make it to the bathroom. She was one of the first ones off the plane, and all but ran to the restroom, and locked herself into a stall. 

Ten minutes later, she was better, and on her way out, she stopped and got some tea. Thankfully, she didn’t need to go to the baggage claim, and just went outside to get a cab. She had the driver stop at the store and she bought four different pregnancy tests, some crackers, ginger ale, tea, and the biggest bag of lollipops she could find.

When she arrived home, Wes was in the shower, getting ready for work. She threw herself on the bed, and willed herself not to get sick. Apparently, she had no power over her body, as that lasted all of five minutes. She ran to the bathroom, and was vomiting just as Wes was getting out of the shower.

“Quinn? Baby? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Wes sat on the floor next to her, and rubbed her back. He was concerned, obviously. In all the time he’d known her, she’d never had more than a minor cold. 

Quinn panicked, and then decided that she was better than that. They were better than that. “Can you get the Walgreens bag that’s by my suitcase?”

“Uh sure, baby.” He brought it back for her, and had no idea what was going on, but when she pulled out all four pregnancy tests, his eyes got wide. “Baby?”

“Maybe we have a baby,” Quinn giggled. “I have all the symptoms, but I’m not sure. How do you feel about this?”

“Are you kidding? Seriously? I’d love it. I know it’s not when we planned it, but I don’t care. I’d love to have a baby with you.” He picked up a box and starting reading the instructions. “So what, you just pee on it?”

“Yes, but I’m drawing the line at doing that with you in here,” Quinn laughed. “Can you put the water on for tea? It helps me feel better.”

“Yes, tea. Water. Be right back.” He started to walk out, and then turned right around and helped her off the floor. He hugged her, and said, “Baby, I love you so much. Pregnant or not, I love you.”

“I love you. Now go.”

“Going.” He walked out of the bathroom, and then the bedroom, but he called back, “Oh but if you aren’t pregnant, we are going to the doctor today to find out what’s wrong with you!”

“Okay, okay. I’m peeing. Leave me alone,” she laughed.

He was back in a minute, and she had the stick in her hand. “Don’t we have to time it?” he asked. He grabbed the box, and started the timer on his phone for two minutes. He started brushing his teeth, and he heard Quinn giggle.

“I don’t think we need the timer, babe.”

“Why?” He looked over at her, and she was holding up the stick, which clearly showed a big + sign on it. “So does that mean yes? We’re pregnant?”

“It looks that way,” Quinn said.

“Should we do another one?” Wes asked. “I mean, you bought four. Why did you buy four?

“I don’t know. I’m not sure if I bought them to confirm a positive, or a negative. I wasn’t sure how you’d react. I can do another one, but I should wait a few hours. Given my symptoms, and the fact that I’m two weeks late, and this test, I’d say I’m pregnant.”

“You’re late, too? We’re pregnant? Oh my God, baby! I love you!” He hugged her and spun her around, then realized what he was doing, and stopped and placed her down very gently, and said, “Oh I’m sorry. Are you going to be sick?”

“No, I’m good,” she said laughing. Just then, the teakettle whistled, and she started to go to the kitchen to make her tea.

“NO! You rest. You’ve been flying all night, and sick. I’ll make it.” He grabbed the bag with the tea in it, and left. Quinn changed her clothes into pajamas, brushed her teeth, and Wes came back in with a tray. He had her tea, and a plate of crackers, very nicely arranged, along with a few lollipops.

“You’re very sweet,” she said. “Thank you.”

“I called Mark. I’m not going in until you’re asleep. I just told him you were pretty sick. Speaking of that, are we telling anyone?”

“I don’t know. Frannie figured it out. She told me, actually.” She told him what happened, and how she had almost fainted. He grew very concerned.

“Oh no. Are you going to be okay?” 

“Yes, it was like this with Beth, too. It was really fun during Glee,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I’m sure it was. When can we go to the doctor?”

“I’ll call today and make the appointment.”

“Call now.”

She giggled. “Babe, it’s not yet eight am. They aren’t open yet.”

“Oh right. Can I lay with you for a bit?”

“Of course you can.”

Wes climbed into the bed and curled up next to her, still wearing his towel. He placed his hand on her lower abdomen, and in awe said, “Our baby is in there. I can’t believe it. I love you so much.” He kissed her, and it grew passionate. He pulled away after a minute. “I’m sorry. You’re not feeling well.”

“I think it’s passed now, but if you don’t mind the chance that I may have to stop, and won’t take it personally, come back here.”

“I don’t mind. I don’t mind at all,” he said as she took his towel off and touched him. “This is one of the best days.”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Check out this amazing article for some sobering stats on DV.  
>   
> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Almost done (finally). One more chapter after this. 
> 
> If you are still reading, bless you. :)

  
  
  
  
Quinn and Wes went to the doctor three days later, and she was definitely pregnant. The doctor estimated her to be about 7 weeks, so she was more than halfway through the miserable first trimester, and morning sickness. She couldn’t wait. 

They hadn’t told anyone yet, but mostly because they hadn’t seen anyone. Santana was busy with school and her internship at Good Morning America. Brittany was teaching and was in rehearsals for So You Think You Can Dance with Mike. He had been invited to choreograph, and invited her to help on a number. Seb and Dave were busy with their new son, Tyler, who they had adopted. Rachel and Jesse were busy, as was everyone else. Quinn had been traveling a lot, as well.

A few weeks later, San came over one night to have dinner with Quinn and Wes when Britt and Mike were rehearsing. It was early April, but still cold, and she opened the door, complaining before she was even in the apartment.

“Fuck, it’s April. What’s with this weather? I shouldn’t see my breath…” She threw her hat and gloves on the table in the foyer, and started to take her coat off. She looked up at Quinn, then stopped moving suddenly. She narrowed her eyes and studied Quinn. She looked at Wes, then back to Quinn. “You’re pregnant.”

“What?” Quinn asked.

“Don’t play with me. You’ll lose every time. You’re pregnant. I want to know why you haven’t told me when you’re what – ten weeks? Eleven?”

“How does she do that?” Wes asked Quinn.

“It’s my psychic Mexican third eye,” Santana said as she rolled her eyes. “Never doubt it. It’s always right. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I haven’t seen you, S. God, we haven’t seen each other in what – three months? That’s crazy, by the way, and all kinds of wrong. We haven’t seen anyone. We need to do something about that.”

“Nice try, Fabray-Montgomery. Not working. I didn’t even know you were trying to get pregnant.”

“Um, we weren’t. I was on the pill. But it’s a good thing, San. It’s a really good thing.” Quinn’s eyes filled with tears as she sat on the couch, leaning against Wes, and she laughed at herself. “Hormones.”

“Well, at least this time, the hormones aren’t making you a stark raving bitch. You’re happy?” San asked her quietly as she sat next to her.

“I am. I promise. We both are. So, so happy. Well, when I’m not puking. Okay, even when I’m puking.”

“Then I’m so happy for you,” San said, and gave her a hug, then hugged Wes. “When are these precious babies coming?”

“Babies?” Wes said, eyes wide.

“It’s not twins?” San asked. “I swear I feel like its twins.”

“And you’re always right?” Wes asked. “Really?”

Quinn just laughed. “Whatever. This BABY, as in ONE baby, is due October tenth.”

“Whatever you say, Q. I say twins. We’ll see. I’ll even let you pick dinner since you’re eating for three.”

Quinn just threw a couch pillow at her, and chose Thai food. 

 

The following week, Quinn and Wes went to the doctor for a routine appointment, and for her first ultrasound. The tech put the jelly on Quinn’s abdomen, and moved the wand over her, and stopped to take measurements every few seconds. The tech just made humming noises, not saying anything. A few moments later, the doctor came in, and looked at the screen, and smiled. She turned the monitor towards Quinn and Wes, and said, “Look.”

Quinn, who had seen Beth’s ultrasounds, noticed it right away, laughed and said, “Oh well fuck, she was right.”

Wes said, “Who was right?”

“Santana was.”

“Twins? Where? How do you see that?”

The doctor pointed out twin A, and then twin B. “It’s too early to tell the gender, but they are identical.”

“Holy crap. Identical twins. That’s so awesome,” Wes said. “We’re having babies, babe.”

“I see that. We are having babies.” She looked up at him, and saw that he was crying. “I love you so much.”

“I love you. This is one of our best days. You are the best thing.”

“We are the best thing, babe.”

 

Quinn finally got past the awful morning sickness, and before she started to show, which she was afraid would be soon, she knew they needed to start telling people. Santana and Britt knew, and of course, Wes’s parents and Frannie knew, but with everyone so busy, that was it. Finn and Puck were coming in for Nationals in a couple of weeks, as were Sam and Katie, who were getting married in a few months. She would have to tell everyone then, even if it took wearing a maternity top to get their attention.

They all met for dinner the night before the competition started, and everyone was there – Finn and Puck, Kurt and Blaine, San and Britt, Sebastian and Dave, Rachel and Jesse, Sam and Katie, and Wes and Quinn. With so many people talking at once, it was hard for Quinn to make an announcement, but when their server asked Quinn what she’d like to drink, she just said water, and Puck picked up on that. 

“You okay, mama? No wine?” He finally looked at her and noticed that she looked tired, and wondered what was going on. “Seriously, you okay?”

Santana rolled her eyes, and Britt giggled. Puck looked at them and frowned. “What? What don’t I know?” He studied Quinn for a moment, who was just smiling. He looked at Wes, who was grinning from ear to ear, so proud he could burst, and it finally dawned on him.

“Oh my God, you’re pregnant?” He whispered it, not wanting to make her announcement for her. Quinn nodded and smiled, and Puck got up from his seat, almost knocking his chair over, and picked her up and swung her around. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked her, whispering it in her ear.

“When, exactly? You’re as busy as I am. But I’ll tell you a secret now. Walk with me.” She wanted to tell Puck first, away from the others. They walked outside the restaurant and sat on a small bench together.

“Okay, so what’s your secret? Another girl?”

“No, we don’t know that yet. We’ll know in a few weeks. Twins. We’re having identical twins.”

He cried. He was just so happy for her, Puck cried. “Oh mama, twins! That’s so fucking great! Are you happy?”

“Yes, I’m so happy. I’m scared to death, but so happy, Puck. Honestly, I didn’t know this kind of happiness existed.”

“I love you, mama. You deserve all of this and more. You are going to be such a good mother to these babies. You guys are going to be the best parents, and I am going to spoil them silly.”

“Uncle Puck. I’m sure you are. They are going to love you.” Quinn was crying now, too.

“Uncle Puck. That’s the best thing ever. Let’s go back in so we can tell everyone.”

“I love you, Puck. Thanks for, well, everything. You’re an awesome brother.” She hugged him, hard, then they went back in.

 

Puck sat down next to Finn, and immediately started whispering, and Finn’s eyes were lighting up. Before Finn could blurt anything out, Puck stood and said, “Shut up everyone! Quinn and Wes have an announcement!” He was loud enough that many of the other diners stopped talking and listened, too, which caused Quinn to roll her eyes, and Santana to laugh.

Quinn and Wes held hands, and Quinn said, “Well, I guess now is the time…”

“No mama, stand up so they can hear you,” Puck said.

“Yeah, we can’t hear over here,” a man from another table called. Puck sent him a look, and the man quieted down. 

“Wow okay then,” Quinn said. “Now that actually everyone here is listening, we do have an announcement to make.” She looked at Wes and smiled. “We are pregnant!” Everyone started clapping and cheering, and Puck stood up and said, “Hold up! She isn’t done yet!”

Quinn and Wes were laughing, and Wes said, “But wait, there’s more!” He looked at Quinn to continue.

“It’s twins!”

“Twins! Oh wow! Twins!” Everyone was talking all at once, and getting up to hug them, ask them questions, shake Wes’s hand, and wanting to touch Quinn’s stomach. While Sam was shaking Wes’s hand, Puck noticed Quinn getting a little overwhelmed with all the hands reaching out to her, including some belonging to strangers, so he pulled her away and plopped her in her chair. 

“Okay, show’s over. Everyone get back to your food. She isn’t the first pregnant woman ever. Shit.”

Wes went rushing back to her side, making sure she was okay. “What happened?”

“Just a lot of hands on me at once. It was getting creepy.”

“New rule everyone! No one touches her stomach unless she invites you to!” he announced.

She laughed, and said, “Thanks, honey. Good rule. We should order. Some people have to get up really early tomorrow.”

 

A few weeks after the big announcement, they found out they were having girls, much to their excitement. Her pregnancy progressed through the summer without event, and she continued to do speaking events. They went to Sam and Katie’s wedding that summer in Lima, and after that, she stopped traveling. She was really big by then, and knew that with twins, she could deliver early, and didn’t want to take any chances. Thirty-five weeks is considered full-term for twins, and she just needed to get to there safely.

They started the nursery, which was going to be in the room next to their room. It didn’t have a closet, but Quinn wanted them close, and their clothes could be in Wes’s old room, which would eventually be their room, but for now, they would be sleeping close by. Kurt helped a lot with the decorating, and Wes laughed, and said they had the most sophisticated butterfly nursery ever. Kurt also helped transform Wes’s old room, and it was stunning. Not only did he continue the butterfly theme, but he did wonders with the furniture and closet storage. Quinn said she wanted to live there, and Beth asked him to help her do her room next. 

 

On September 7, when Quinn was just over 35 weeks, Santana was visiting. She was in her last semester of classes, and had a few hours to spend with Quinn that morning before her classes started, so she was on Quinn duty, as she liked to call it. Quinn had been having Braxton Hicks contractions, and at her most recent doctor’s appointment, her doctor had told her she was dilated three centimeters. Quinn knew that didn’t mean much, and that she could deliver anytime between now and whenever, but it made Wes feel better to have people stop by, so Quinn was humoring him.

Quinn was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up – her very swollen feet – and she was complaining to Santana about the heat, the humidity, and how she couldn’t wear one pair of her shoes anymore. Santana was just laughing. 

“Sure, it’s easy for you to laugh. You still have ankles. And feet you can see.” 

“Well, what does it matter what shoes you are wearing if you can’t even see your feet in them?” San laughed. “Come on, the doctor said you need to move, so let’s at least walk around the apartment. Up with you, Tubbers.” She took Quinn by the arm, placed one hand under Quinn’s elbow, and helped her off the couch.

“Fuck you, Santana. I hate that name.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least you’re up now. Let’s get moving. Quinn?” Santana looked at Q when Q refused to move.

“My water just broke.”

“Shit. For real?”

“Yes, ‘for real.’ What the hell? Like I’d make that up? I need to call Wes, and you need to take me to the hospital.”

“Okay, calm down. Let’s go. Get your shoes, or your slippers, or what the fuck ever you are wearing on your feet these days.”

“Santana. I’m scared.” Quinn grabbed her hand, and held it tightly.

“I know, Q, but I’m here, and Wes will be with you soon, and I’m not going anywhere. I love you, and you are about to become a mommy. The best mommy ever.” She gave Quinn a hug, and wiped Quinn’s tears. “Now let’s get going, Mommy, because I sure as hell am not birthing these babies.”

 

Quinn got her slippers, which were indeed the only things that fit, and Santana grabbed Quinn’s purse, keys and phone, and they made their way down to the lobby.

Quinn had to stop by the door as the first contraction hit. It wasn’t long, and it wasn’t that bad, but it was different than those she’d been experiencing. She laughed as she leaned on Santana, and said, “Well, I guess this is it.”

“No shit. You okay to go now?” 

“Yes, let’s go,” Quinn said.

They got a cab quickly, and Quinn called Wes from the cab. Wes answered quickly, and started telling her about his meeting he just ended.

“Wes. Honey, that’s awesome, but… Wes, I am. WES. STOP TALKING.”

“Quinn? Are you okay?” he asked.

She laughed. “Yes, but its time. San and I are on the way to the hospital.”

“Time?” He actually didn’t know what she meant for a moment. “What? Oh my God, TIME. Are you okay? I’m on the way. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you, baby.”

“I love you. Hey baby?”

“Yeah?”

“This is the best thing.”

“Q, you better believe it. We are about to have babies!”  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  This is it.  
>   
> I have nothing else written for any other couples. I have no ideas for anything, either. I have lost inspiration for this, and well, any writing. Massive writer's block apparently, and writing Klaine scares me. You Klainers are fierce and protective, and they are not my ship. 
> 
> I will finish this series, but no idea when. Thanks so much to those who have hung in to the end!! <3  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
Quinn and Santana arrived at the hospital first, and because Quinn and Wes had done child-birthing classes there, they were pre-registered, and were able to go right to the labor and delivery unit.

By the time Wes got there, he found Santana waiting in the hallway, texting Britt. “Where is she?”

“Slow down, cowboy. She’s being examined, and then you can go in. She’s doing fine.”

“Is she in pain?” Wes asked.

“Well, contractions don’t look like any fun, but she’s tough. She’s going to be okay.”

The nurse came out, and said they could go in, and Wes all but pushed Santana out of the way to get to Quinn. San just rolled her eyes, and followed Wes into the room.

 

Quinn labored for a few hours as her friends came in to visit briefly, wish her well, then went to wait in the waiting room. They waited, texting Finn, Puck and Sam with updates as they got them over the next several hours.

Cecilia and Stephen arrived, rushing in to the waiting room. They saw everyone, and Santana stood to greet them. 

“Cecilia, Stephen, hi. Please come sit.” She gave them both hugs, and told them that the last update was a couple of hours ago, and that things were going well.

At around 10:30 pm, Jesse went to go get coffee for everyone, and shortly after his return, Wes came into the waiting room. 

Blaine saw him first, and stood. “Wes?”

Everyone looked over, and Cecilia walked over and hugged her son. “Mom, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Of course we are. How is Quinn, and the babies?”

Wes hugged Stephen, then spoke to everyone. “Quinn is great. She’s amazing. I can’t believe how amazing she is. And the girls.” He stopped to catch his breath, and continued. “They are perfect. Perfectly healthy and perfectly beautiful. Santana, Quinn wants to see you, but everyone else, do you want to see the babies?”

Of course they did, so they followed Wes, and Santana went to Quinn’s room.

She found her almost asleep, and asked her quietly if she wanted her to come back later.

“No, I’m good. I’m exhausted, but I’m so, so good, but I wanted to talk to you before you saw the girls.”

“Okay, what’s up?” San pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down. 

“First, I wanted to thank you for being with me today. It was just right.”

“Q, of course. You don’t need to thank me. What was I going to do? Leave you there alone?”

Quinn laughed, and said, “No, but you know what I mean. You are always there in my moment of crises. You are calm, and get me through it. Wanna know their names?”

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes.

“Noelle Cecilia…”

“Oh I love that,” Santana interrupted . “Puck and Cecilia will love that. Puck is gonna flip.”

“Yes, he will, I’m sure. The other name is Tana Stephanie.”

“What? You named her after me?” Santana lost all badassness, and just burst into tears. 

“Aww girl, come here.” Quinn drew her into a hug, and said, “Of course I did, and after Stephen. But wait, there’s more.”

“I can’t take more,” she wailed.

“Okay, I’ll wait,” Quinn said with a smirk.

“No, tell me.”

“We want you and Britt to be their godmothers.”

“Oh fuck. Yes, of course. Well, I can’t say yes for Britt, but I’m sure she’ll say yes. I love you, Q.”

“I love you, too. Now go see your goddaughters, and send my husband and in-laws in, okay?”

“Will do.”

While she was waiting, she called Puck and Finn to tell them she was okay, and sent them a picture of the babies. Puck indeed did flip when he heard the names of the babies.

“Noelle? Is that…?” he asked.

“Yes, it’s after you. We talked about it a lot, and we really liked the idea of honoring important people in our lives, and you just had to be included in that.”

“Holy fuck, mama. I don’t know what to say. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Wes and his parents are here. I have to go, but I’ll call soon.” She ended the call hearing his tears, but knowing Finn would take care of him, and she smiled.

 

The babies stayed in the hospital for a week, and once they were able to maintain their body temperatures, they were able to go home.

 

Whoever said time flies by once you have kids sure had it right. The girls grew fast, and both Quinn and Wes felt like it was a whirlwind. Noelle was calm like her father, and Tana was bold, like her namesake. She had no fear, and went headfirst into everything. Quinn was constantly finding her trying to climb up on counters, flip over the back of the couch, or swing from the shelves in the closet. Noelle thought her sister was hilarious, and would clap and laugh when her sister performed for her. Quinn and Wes were just exhausted.

 

When the girls were almost two, Wes’s partner, Mark, made an announcement one day. He and his fiancé were thinking about moving to Los Angeles after she was finished getting her doctorate in a year and a half. Mark wanted to know if Wes had any interest in moving the firm to LA. Wes admitted that they’d never talked about moving, but he’d talk to Quinn. They had time, but Mark wanted to let Wes know now, so they could start making plans.

When Wes brought it up to Quinn, he was surprised that she was open to the idea. She’d be closer to Frannie, and they could easily move any foundation work she did from New York to LA, and of course, Finn and Puck were there. She’d hate to leave Santana and Britt, and Wes would hate to leave his friends, but LA sounded pretty good to both of them. They wanted to think about it, of course, and do some research on it, but it sounded promising.

They celebrated Christmas in New York, deciding that they wanted to stay home with the girls for once. They took them to see the tree at Rockefeller Center, and of course, Tana wanted to skate. Quinn rolled her eyes, and said that she was too little to skate.

Before Tana could throw a temper tantrum, her mood changed in a flash, and she squealed. Quinn turned around to see what excited her daughter so much, just as Tana clapped and screeched, “Auntie Tana!!”

Quinn handed Tana to San, and said, “Here you go, here’s your mini-me. The child wants to skate.”

Santana just laughed, and kissed Tana, and said, “Maybe in a few years.” Britt took Noelle, and nuzzled her, and the little girl giggled. 

“We need to talk to you all,” San said seriously.

“What’s up?” Wes asked.

Tana was playing with Santana’s hair, and suddenly San’s eyes filled with tears. “Ugh. I don’t know how to say this, but sometime next year, we are moving to LA.”

Quinn and Wes just laughed. “What? That’s funny?” San asked, pouting.

“We are thinking of moving to LA,” Wes explained. “It probably won’t be till late next year, if we go, but it’s a good possibility.”

Britt clapped her hands, and San kept pouting. “You weren’t going to tell me?”

“We would when we decided. But seriously, if you both are going, that’s major points in the pro column,” Quinn said.

“Suck up,” San said, finally laughing. “Seriously, that’s awesome, though. We are going to get going, but we’ll fill you all in later on why and such. You too?”

“Of course. Girls, kiss your aunts good night. Time to go home.” The girls whined, of course, but said goodnight, and they left.

Later that night, after the girls were asleep, Wes and Quinn were watching the news, and saw the weather report of a big snow storm coming in just after Christmas. They sighed.

“LA and it’s beaches and warm weather sounds dreamy right now, doesn’t it?” Quinn asked.

“Yes. Imagine it. No dirty snow, no bundling the girls up in snowsuits, only for one of them to tell us a minute later that they have to go to the bathroom, and no need for mittens and hats and scarves that we somehow can never find.”

“Where do I sign?” Quinn laughed.

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes, I think it’s a yes.”

“I do, too,” Wes said. “We still need to look at the legal stuff, but so far, yes, I think it’s a yes.”

 

A few weeks later, Santana called her, ranting. “So guess what? You know this year is our tenth wedding anniversary, right?”

“Um, yes?” Quinn answered.

“Britt wants to have a dual anniversary party with Kurt and Blaine before we move. She wants to invite everyone we’ve ever met, practically.”

“And that’s bad?”

“Oh my fuck, Q. You know Kurt and I will plan this, and we will kill each other.”

Quinn sighed. “So say no.”

“You say no to Britt, Q. I dare you,” San said.

“She isn’t my wife,” Quinn said.

“Whatever. I’m planning an anniversary party with Kurt. It will be dolphins and unicorns and rainbows. Fuck me.”

Quinn laughed. “You and Kurt can do this, and do dolphins, unicorns and rainbows and make it look elegant. You know you can.”

“You are no help whatsoever. I’ll talk to you later.” San ended the call.

 

Well, so they are having some kind of reunion in a few months. Interesting. It’s not like she hasn’t seen most of them, but it will be fun to watch Santana get through this.

 

Ten years since four of her closest friends had gotten married. So much had happened, to all of them.

 

Even with all the drama, and yes, with the tragedies some had seen, they were all certainly blessed.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  I'm open to ideas or prompts for anything. I usually write rare/non-canon pairs, mostly Pinn, but am open. Hit me up on tumblr, same name there as here.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song by the very cool Ray Lamontagne, [You Are The Best Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ3xTjvj9tw).


End file.
